Vida
by Daniel Diggory
Summary: O destino da vida de uma filha nas mãos de Harry e Gina. A paixão de um jovem pela mulher do amigo. Um bruxo das trevas com feitiços desconhecidos. Amor,dor, morte, maldade. Vida. COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

**Blog do Autor: www . danieldiggory . blogspot . com**

**Twitter: DanielDiggory**

**Comunidade no Orkut: Fics do Dan**

**

* * *

**

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Q**uem espera que a vida_

_Seja feita de ilusão_

_Pode até ficar maluco, ou morrer na solidão_

_É preciso ter cuidado, pra mais tarde não sofrer_

_É preciso saber viver._

Abraçado com uma bonequinha – uma miniatura toda colorida da vocalista do grupo As Esquisitonas – Harry chora. As lágrimas rolam do seu rosto para o rosto da bonequinha, como se esta também tivesse, por baixo do corpo de plástico, sentimentos. Harry aperta os cabelos do brinquedo, tentando se libertar da carga de dor e angústia.

Observa a boneca. As marcas da filha estão ali. Aquele era o brinquedo favorito dela.

Um risco vermelho de tinta – que, pela irregularidade do traço, ele tem certeza que foi arte dela. O desenho de uma vassoura decora uma das pernas. E, na outra perna, ele vê a marca.

A marca daquele dia. Uma das marcas daquele dia. Daquele terrível dia.

Uma bola escura de tinta preta. A marca que o tinteiro jorrou. O tinteiro, o tinteiro que voou da mão dela quando...

Não, ele não queria lembrar. Tão delicada e tão infantil e tão meiga e tão doce e tão criançaNão, ela não merecia...

Aquela marca de tinta explodiu o tinteiro de lembranças que ele queria esquecer, mas que estavam lá dentro de sua mente, cruéis, medonhas.

_O fruto amadurece e se despedaça... Era isso que Trelawney queria dizer, Harry... Nossa filha! Nossa pequenina!_

O tinteiro de lembranças que liberta o conteúdo – lágrimas salgadas, gosto tão comum depois daquele dia.

Daquele terrível dia.

Olha para a cama do hospital. Lá está ela. Os olhos azuis fitando a janela. Olhos tão lindos, antes tão vivos, mas agora tão vazios.

Olha para aquela boneca em forma de menina, e recorda do começo da vida a dois. Do começo da vida com Gina. Tanta felicidade, tanto amor...

Olhando para a filha, ele lembra-se de tudo, dos momentos de felicidade. Do dia em que as alianças foram trocadas e ele e Gina tornaram-se marido e mulher. Foi ali que tudo começou. Transbordando felicidade. Transbordando amor.


	2. Noivado, profecia e casamento

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Noivado, profecia, casamento**

_Felicidade no enlace. O fruto vai amadurecer. _

_Mas eis que quando está maduro cai do pé. E se despedaça. _

_Duas metades, que vão dividir a árvore que deu o fruto._

_Duas metades diferentes, uma o oposto da outra, e apodrecem o solo da árvore. _

_A árvore seca, o tronco quebra ao meio. O fruto quebrado fará mal à árvore._

* * *

Quando Harry encerrou os estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ele e Gina já estavam namorando fazia quase dois anos. Não se desgrudavam, amavam-se, e levavam o relacionamento a sério.

Por isso, o final do sétimo ano de Harry não foi nada bom. Foi uma mistura de alívio, porque ele acabara de destruir Voldemort, com melancolia, por saber que os estudos em Hogwarts terminaram, que os encontros diários com Rony e Hermione terminariam e, também, que, durante o próximo ano letivo, ele não veria Gina.

– Serão muitos meses separados – falou ele, melancólico, para a namorada, durante a viagem de volta no Expresso de Hogwarts. – O que faremos?

– Pare de pensar nisso. O que importa agora é aproveitarmos ao máximo essas férias, ficando juntinhos por muito tempo – ela aconchegou-se nos braços do amado. – Afinal, você não precisa ficar mais escondido na casa dos seus tios, agora que Voldemort já se foi.

– Tem razão – Harry abriu um sorriso. – Poderei passar um bom tempo na Toca.

– Ou até as férias todas, se quiser – sugeriu Rony, que estava abraçado com Mione na frente do casal. O namoro dos dois já iria fazer um ano em julho.

– As férias todas... Acho que não vai dar...

– Por que não? – perguntou Gina, indignada.

– Bom... Eu não quero viver mais com meus tios... E não posso ficar morando na Toca. Como sou um bruxo maior de idade, agora posso adquirir uma casa.

– Deixe de bobagem! – exclamou Rony. – Você pode ficar em nossa casa pelo tempo que quiser. Não precisa se apressar. Morar sozinho, ninguém merece, Harry!

– Meus pais não irão reclamar, vão até gostar – falou Gina.

– Então... Tudo bem. Eu desembarco e vou direto para a casa de vocês. Nem mandarei recado para os Dursley... Creio que eles irão imaginar, e que vão, aliás, gostar muito.

– Quanto a casa, você pretende mesmo comprar uma?

– Sim. Para projetos futuros. Eu começo o treinamento para auror em setembro, e já serei remunerado por isso. Juntando todo mês um pouco do meu salário, e com a herança dos meus pais, poderei compra-la.

– Acho bobagem – opinou Gina. – Para que morar sozinho?

– Como eu disse, "projetos futuros", e nesses projetos, adivinha quem está incluso neles?

Gina corou, fazendo uma camuflagem entre seu rosto vermelho e o cabelo da mesma cor.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou, com a voz fraca.

Harry levou a mão para um dos bolsos das vestes, e, de dentro, tirou uma caixinha de veludo azulado. Abriu-a lentamente, sob o olhar fascinado e incrédulo de Gina. Dentro da caixinha, um par de anéis de compromisso faiscou. Eram dourados, com uma bela inscrição com as letras G e H.

– São anéis de noivado – falou Harry. – Comprei nas últimas férias, foi um impulso do coração... Mas, só agora, com tudo resolvido, sem guerra e sem Voldemort, senti que era o momento ideal... Não é nada romântico dentro do Expresso, mas...

– Imagine – suspirou Gina. – É o momento mais bonito da minha vida.

– Então me deixe fazer como deve ser feito – ele tomou a mão da amada, e puxou um dos anéis da caixinha. – Gina, aceita se casar comigo?

– Claro que sim – respondeu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

O anel entrou facilmente na mão da jovem. Depois, o ritual seguiu-se, e o outro anel foi encaixado no dedo de Harry.

– Mas como faremos? – perguntou Gina, ainda com a voz engasgada pela emoção. – Quando casaremos?

– Daqui a um ano. Quando você se formar em Hogwarts. Cuidarei de tudo durante todo o tempo que você estiver na escola. Quando sair, bastará escolher o vestido de noiva. O resto é por minha conta. Preparativos, casa, e tudo o mais.

Ele secou uma lágrima de felicidade que caía dos olhos dela.

– Um ano, meu amor, e seremos marido e mulher – ele a beijou, selando aquele belo compromisso.

* * *

Harry passou as férias inteiras na Toca. Mandou, entre os dois meses, uma carta aos Dursley, dizendo que não voltaria mais a morar na Rua dos Alfeneiros. 

Ele e Gina não se desgrudaram. Passaram bons momentos antes do retorno dela à escola, como a festa de aniversário de Harry. Foi bem animada, e a vela foi preparada especialmente pelos gêmeos: um raio amarelo, que irradiava fogo, logicamente lembrando a cicatriz que o rapaz carregava na testa.

Quando chegou primeiro de setembro, Harry fez questão de acompanhar a noiva até a Plataforma Nove e Meia. Abraçados, os dois esperaram a partida do Expresso de Hogwarts com lágrimas de saudade antecipada nos olhos.

– Promete que vai me escrever? – perguntou ele.

– Claro. Nossos corpos vão estar distantes um do outro, mas quero que saiba que meu coração vai estar sempre perto de você. E minhas palavras também, através das cartas.

– Vai ser muito difícil – falou Harry. – Mas a cada dia nosso casamento vai estar mais próximo, nossa vida a dois. Quando a saudade bater, devemos nos lembrar disso.

O Expresso deu o sinal de partida. Eles se beijaram rapidamente e Gina correu para embarcar em direção ao seu último ano. Ela entrou na primeira cabine que encontrou, e correu para a janela.

O trem começou a andar. Pela janela, ela via o amado afastando-se, tornando-se um pequeno ponto mexendo-se, e logo não via mais nada. Sentou-se, secando o rosto num lenço, e, em sua mente, pensava que dali a um ano estaria se casando com Harry.

Durante um cochilo...

_o som de um choro de criança, alto, agudo, apitando em seus ouvidos, choro, choro de desespero, choro de agonia numa voz infantil, criança chorando, bebê chorando, voz infantil, berros, choro, desespero, socorro em forma de choro, desespero, choro_

Ela despertou assustada, com o coração disparado. Não compreendeu o que significava aquilo. Encolheu-se, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Luna Lovegood, que estava com ela na cabine, abriu uma caixinha de música, que começou a tocar uma canção de ninar infantil. Gina estremeceu.

Bebê chorando, música de ninar... O que significava aquilo?

Naquele instante de agonia, ansiou por proteção. Mas os braços que podiam concede-la estavam bem distante dali. E estaria durante muito tempo. Triste, com a ânsia de um abraço, imaginou que não seria fácil passar um ano longe de Harry.

* * *

E não foi nada fácil. 

Gina chorava quase todas as noites, abraçada ao lençol, lembrando-se do noivo. Às vezes, durante uma aula, seu olho encontrava o anel e as iniciais, e ela tinha que se controlar para não começar a chorar na frente dos colegas.

Apesar da saudade, na vida escolar tudo ia muito bem. As notas de Gina estavam superando as expectativas dela mesma, e os elogios por parte dos professores eram constantes. O único que ousava critica-la, claro, era Snape.

A pior coisa, com certeza, foi a previsão que Sibila Trelawney fez para ela após uma aula. Gina foi conversar com ela a respeito dos N.I.E.M.s. Encontrou a professora de cabeça baixa. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, os olhos estavam vidrados, medonhos por trás das lentes dos óculos, que os faziam ficar ainda maiores.

Com uma voz diferente, sinistra, a qual Gina nunca ouvira antes, ela disse:

_"Felicidade no enlace. O fruto vai amadurecer. Mas eis que quando está maduro cai do pé. E se despedaça. Duas metades, que vão dividir a árvore que deu o fruto. Duas metades diferentes, uma o oposto da outra, e apodrecem o solo da árvore. A árvore seca, o tronco quebra ao meio. O fruto quebrado fará mal à árvore"._

Gina saiu correndo, mas as últimas palavras ainda alcançaram seus ouvidos. Naquela noite, chorou muito. Enlace... Seria o seu casamento?

* * *

Mas as aulas foram tão corridas nos outros dias que as palavras sinistras de Sibila Trelawney se perderam em sua memória. 

Durante aquele primeiro semestre de estudos de Gina, Harry começou as sessões de treinamento como auror. Estava se saindo muito bem. Passava o período da manhã no treinamento, e, durante à tarde, voltava à Toca.

No tempo livre, Harry pesquisava casas para comprar. No fim, escolheu uma casa imponente, de cor branca, janelas douradas, e um pequeno jardim. Por dentro, era espaçosa, com dois quartos. Um dos requisitos que o levou a escolhe-la foi a proximidade com a casa dos Weasley.

– Gina gosta muito de vocês, eu também. Não poderíamos viver longe. Tenho certeza que ela vai aprovar a escolha – resumiu ele, explicando aos Weasley o porque de sua decisão.

Como ele esperava, Gina ficou maravilhada quando visitou a casa nas esperadas férias de Natal, que finalmente chegaram. Com um sorriso de admiração no rosto, examinando cada canto e cada detalhe, deu o seu aval ao futuro marido.

– Essa casa é simplesmente... Perfeita! Nossa, Harry, por mim você pode fechar o negócio agora.

Harry efetuou a primeira parcela da compra com um pouco da sua herança. Assim, aquela bela casa era propriedade de Harry e Gina.

Durante o período das férias, eles começaram as organizações sobre o casamento. Marcaram a data, definiram o modelo do convite, os convidados, entre outros detalhes.

– Você também pode aproveitar e já ir analisando alguns vestidos de noiva – sugeriu Harry.

Gina foi com a mãe e com Hermione a uma loja de vestidos. O primeiro que cruzou o seu olhar foi um belíssimo vestido branco com pedrinhas azuis, e uma coroa decorada com as mesmas pedras preciosas.

Ela ficou fascinada. Pediu a uma das vendedoras para provar, e, ao se olhar no espelho, lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos. Abriu o provador, encantando a Sra Weasley e Mione.

– Você está linda – suspirou a mãe, também se emocionando.

– Mãe acho que nem preciso ver e provar outros vestidos. Algo dentro de mim me diz que é esse. Olhe! Ficou perfeito no meu corpo. Foi feito para mim, mãe, eu sinto isso! Ele está destinado para ser meu, para vestir-me para o momento mais especial de toda a minha vida.

A compra foi realizada em segredo. Harry estranhou a felicidade de Gina quando ela chegou na Toca, mas acabou aceitando a afirmação de que "estou assim porque, ao ver todos aqueles vestidos, lembrei que o nosso casamento está próximo".

O Natal foi bem animado, mas terminou em melancolia. Gina voltaria para a escola, e só retornaria no final do ano letivo.

– Estarei me encaminhando para o fim de meus estudos... Férias da Páscoa nem pensar. Preciso dedicar-me para obter todos os N.I.E.M.s necessários.

E assim o casal separou-se novamente naquela outra metade do ano, com Gina estudando, e Harry, acompanhado de todos os Weasley, atarefados com todos os preparativos da festa de casamento.

* * *

Eles nunca souberam dizer se, durante aquela segunda metade do ano letivo de Gina, os relógios foram acelerados ou foi o excesso de tarefas o responsável por essa impressão. 

O que todos concordaram no final das contas foi que o tempo _voou. _Quando chegou o mês de junho, Gina já estava com olheiras de tanto estudar, e Harry com a cabeça explodindo com tantos pormenores a serem tratados.

Gina passou bem e encerrou os estudos em Hogwarts. Na viagem de volta, na cabine que dividia com Luna, a imagem de Harry preenchia todos os espaços de sua mente.

O reencontro foi apressado, pois logo Harry a atualizou das últimas decisões. Gina concordou com tudo, inclusive com o local escolhido – um belo salão em uma mansão de um casal de bruxos muito rico, futuros vizinhos.

Convites, bolos, salgadinhos, doces, roupa do noivo, buquê... E voou mais um mês. Finalmente, o dia tão esperado, o 31 de julho em homenagem ao dia do aniversário de Harry.

Harry passou boa parte do dia no salão da casa do Sr Tribbes, supervisionando a decoração. A noiva quis começar a se arrumar cedo, e não estava presente. Mas os Tribbes o ajudaram muito, principalmente a Sra. Tribbes e Peterson, o jovem filho do casal.

Os palpites femininos da Sra Tribbes foram valiosos, assim como as idéias geniais que saíam da cabeça de Peterson.

– Vai por mim, cara – falou ele, ao sugerir que a mesa do bolo fosse transportada para o palco. – Ali haverá mais brilho... Tenho experiência nisso! Já fizemos vários shows aqui nesse palco, você sabe, eu e a minha bandinha... Arrebentamos, fizemos vários efeitos. Teve um dia que até convocamos uma _veela_ para animar a rapaziada! Mas... Falando sério, o bolo aqui em cima chamará muito, mas muito mais a atenção!

E foi assim, trocando uma ou outra coisa de lugar, que o salão ficou pronto duas horas antes da hora marcada no convite. Alguns bruxos chegaram bem cedo, e deram sinais de que todo o esforço tinha agradado.

– Ainda bem que trouxe a minha roupa aqui para a casa de vocês – cochichou Harry para Peterson, enquanto observavam, por uma das janelas da mansão, a chegada dos primeiros convidados. – Não teria tempo de ir até a Toca me trocar!

Harry se arrumou, penteou os cabelos – o máximo que conseguiu – , perfumou-se e desceu até o salão para recepcionar os convidados. Tantos elogios e congratulações que, em certo ponto, ele já estava cansado de agradecer e pediu em silêncio para que Gina chegasse logo. Rony, que o conhecia bem, percebeu a agonia.

– Eu sei que deve ser um saco, mas tente relaxar – aconselhou ele. – Logo ela chega... Ah escute só! Acho que são elas.

Um som de sinos encheu o ar. Todos olharam para o céu, e Harry acompanhou o olhar. Ficou boquiaberto. Uma carruagem branca e dourada descia, deixando um rastro de estrelinhas cintilantes pontilhando o céu azul escuro. Unicórnios brancos puxavam a carruagem, e levitavam sem asas. Pousaram bem em frente ao salão, sob o olhar de inúmeras pessoas.

O cocheiro desceu da frente da carruagem e puxou a maçaneta da porta. Ela abriu-se levemente, revelando uma noiva tão, senão mais, fascinante que a carruagem que a trouxera.

Gina trajava o vestido branco com pedras azuis, os cabelos vermelhos escorridos, e a linda coroa sobre a cabeça. Na boca tinha um brilho pontilhado por minúsculas estrelas.

O Sr Weasley tomou o braço da filha, com nítido orgulho, e a famosa orquestra de fantasmas que fora contratada começou a tocar uma marcha romântica. Harry sentiu o corpo bambear. Tudo faiscava ao seu olhar. Aquela mulher vestida de branco, com o rosto alvo, delicado, com aquela carruagem mágica ao fundo... Tudo parecia um sonho... O mais lindo sonho...

O Sr Weasley conduziu a filha até Harry, que a tomou pelo braço. O bruxo juiz oficializou a união, que foi selada com um beijo apaixonado. Depois foram flashes e mais flashes de fotografias do casal.

Tudo transcorreu bem naquela noite. Quando Gina arremessou o buquê, o objeto caiu certeiro nas mãos de Hermione, que olhou instintivamente para Rony. Os dois se beijaram, e Mione, cheirando as flores, sussurrou no ouvido do namorado:

– Viu? O destino está a nosso favor! Seremos os próximos!

A festança só terminou pela madrugada. Houve presenças importantes, como Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall entre outros professores de Hogwarts. Mas nada inibiu os presentes. Um imenso barril de cerveja amanteigada foi colocado no jardim, e canecas e mais canecas saíam a todo instante.

Harry ficou surpreso quando foi fotografar com a mulher no jardim, e viu o Professor Dumbledore entornar uma grande caneca. Hagrid também estava com uma caneca, e ainda enxugava os olhos, emocionado com o casamento do rapaz que tanto admirava. Tonks fazia a alegria das crianças, mudando a aparência; Mundungo estava cambaleando de tanto beber; Lupin conversava animado com o Sr. Weasley.

Harry suspirou, sentindo que todo o esforço valera a pena. Acariciou o rosto de boneca de Gina e a beijou novamente. Tanto tempo de espera e saudade, e, finalmente, estavam casados.

Harry carregou Gina no colo, enquanto entravam na casa, seguindo a tradição. Eles atravessaram a sala, subiram as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar e passaram pelo corredor. Passavam em frente ao quarto destinado ao futuro filho, quando uma sensação estranha tomou o corpo de Gina. Um estremecimento, um instante em que toda a felicidade se esvaiu. Harry percebeu, parou e olhou-a, preocupado.

– Algum problema?

– Não – falou ela, suspirando, sentindo a sensação apagar-se. – Nada. Afinal, como pode haver problema nesse dia de tanta felicidade?

Naquela noite, apesar de toda a alegria, os sonhos de Gina foram perturbados por um rosto de criança que chorava, e a imagem das duas alianças se derretendo, conforme as lágrimas as tocavam, como se as lágrimas fossem lavas incandescentes.

i_Felicidade no enlace... Fruto amadurecido... Solo... Árvore... Metades..._

Gina acordou tremendo, nervosa, mas guardou o pesadelo para si. Adormeceu, e nem se lembrou que aquelas palavras que vieram a sua mente faziam parte da profecia de Trelawney... Que profecia? Ela não se lembrava... Não tinha importância para ela lembrar... _Ainda _não.


	3. Sinais do pesadelo, início do sonho

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Sinais do pesadelo, início do sonho**

– É o que eu sempre digo! Bruxos novatos só fazem bobagens! Bem que eu te avisei, Trypes, para que não contratasse aquele incompetente. Tamanho não significa cérebro. Tamanho não significa habilidade para manejar os pratos!

– Desculpe, chefe, na próxima tomarei mais cuidado...

– Espero que sim. Onde está aquele monte de bosta de dragão?

– Estou aqui.

Ele entrou na cozinha do _pub_. Estivera colado à porta durante toda a conversa, ouvindo os berros do patrão, dono do estabelecimento. Entrou com o seu andar meio de lado, balançando seu corpo gigantesco, com a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito.

– Deixe-me a sós com o incompetente, Trypes.

– Sim, Sr. Firth.

Trypes saiu da cozinha, tropeçando nos próprios pés, deixando o Sr. Firth com o empregado atrapalhado.

– TRINTA PRATOS! NUM ÚNICO DIA. SERÁ QUE NÃO LHE ENSINARAM MAGIA? COMO VOCÊ É ESTÚPIDO, MAGNUS. UM JOVEM TOLO DE DEZOITO ANOS. SÓ TEM TAMANHO. IGNORANTE! NÃO SABE MANEJAR UMA VARINHA NEM PARA LEVITAR PRATOS.

Magnus levantou a cabeça lentamente, encarando o bigodudo que gritava.

– Eu sei manejar uma varinha – respondeu, com a sua voz rouca.

– Ah sabe! – Firth gargalhou alto. – Se um simples feitiço de levitação saiu uma porcaria, já posso imaginar o que você sabe fazer.

– _Acides corporus_.

– O que disse? – Firth franziu a testa.

_-Acides corporus _– repetiu Magnus.

– Está vendo como não sabe de nada? – Firth deu uma risadinha. – Não adianta tentar me enganar. Eu estudei bem, e sei que não existe nenhum feitiço como esse _Acides _outra coisa...

– Existe sim.

– Ah é, e o que ele faz?

– Derrete o corpo do oponente – a expressão de Magnus se transformou de submissa para ameaçadora. Um sorriso frio surgiu em seus lábios. – Como ácido.

Firth notou a mudança de expressão e como a voz rouca de Magnus tornou-se ameaçadora, mas ignorou o fato e riu novamente.

– Não seja ridículo. Agora suma da minha frente, você está despedido...

Magnus não se moveu. Puxou a varinha do bolso, e a ergueu. Firth arregalou os olhos, mas tentou demonstrar calma e segurança.

– Está tentando me assustar?

– Sim. É tão bom ver o medo – falou Magnus com um sorriso enviesado. Apontou a varinha para Firth. – Agora você vai ver se esse feitiço existe ou não. _Acides corporus!_

O feitiço voou para o dono do _pub_, acertando-o em cheio. Assim que o feitiço o atingiu, o derretimento iniciou-se. Firth gritou, envolto numa névoa esverdeada. Seu rosto ardeu, enquanto derretia-se. Toda a sua pele, no meio do ardor, tornou-se líquida. Ele berrou, aquilo queimou suas terminações nervosas. O som das risadas roucas foi o último som que ele ouviu.

Magnus observou tudo com especial atenção, analisando o bruxo que derretia. A cabeça, os braços, os ombros, tudo se fundia com o ácido. A carne toda se derreteu, até sobrar apenas os ossos. Fumegava, o que Magnus observou com grande prazer.

Ele guardou a varinha e, tranqüilamente, foi embora pela porta dos fundos.

* * *

Harry e Gina estavam muito felizes com a vida de casados. Os dois se davam muito bem, e nem ao menos havia discussões.

A paixão de Harry e Gina não deixava brechas para que os desentendimentos entrassem. Eles estavam demasiado felizes por viverem juntos.

E a vida os pegou de surpresa. Uma surpresa que pegou o jovem casal em início de casamento.

Após enjôos, tonturas e vários sintomas, o casal correu ao curandeiro, e ele diagnosticou algo que eles não esperavam, mas que foi recebido com muita alegria.

Gina Weasley estava grávida.

Harry beijou a barriga da esposa e os dois se abraçaram, emocionados.

* * *

**SETE MESES DEPOIS...**

O parto de Gina ocorreu na Maternidade Morgana Style, a mais eficiente das maternidades bruxas. Harry estava no treinamento, e não houve tempo de avisa-lo.

– Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou a Sra Weasley para um dos bruxos enfermeiros que iria fazer o parto de Gina.

– Acredito que sim. O parto terá que ser realizado com urgência. Afinal, é prematuro.

O enfermeiro fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando a assustada Sra Weasley encarando a placa da porta:

SALA DE PARTO. EXISTE BRUXO NASCENDO. SE INCOMODAR, VAI TER UM MORRENDO.

Agoniada, ela andava de um lado para o outro do corredor. Logo chegou Harry, acompanhado por Arthur e Rony.

– Como ela está? – foi a primeira pergunta que o ansioso Harry fez a sogra.

– Mais ou menos... Afinal, ainda não era a hora...

– Não entendo! – falou Harry, esmurrando a parede. – Tudo estava normal na gestação... Por que um parto prematuro?

– Eu acho que sei porque – disse a Sra Weasley, olhando para o genro. – Quero dizer, não entendi direito... Ela estava deitada, acho que teve um pesadelo. O susto pode ter antecipado o parto.

– Pesadelo?

– Sim... Mas foi bobagem. Uma bobagem que, infelizmente, culminou nisso... Uma bobagem, ela acordou gritando muito. Eu tentei perguntar sobre o sonho, mas foi daqueles que a gente nem lembra ao acordar, só fica marcado pelo coração acelerado e pelo suor... Mas, ao acordar, ela gritou algo sobre uma fruta...

* * *

– Linda, linda – suspirou Harry, acariciando a cabeça do bebê.

Os dois tinham acabado de chegar em casa com a menina. O quarto de Estelle ganhara um papel de parede rosa, que foi providenciado logo que o sexo do bebê foi confirmado. Gina a colocou no berço. A garotinha estava toda encolhida, com os olhinhos fechados.

– O melhor é que é uma mistura de nós dois. Uma mistura perfeita! Os cabelos ruivos, a pele pálida igual a nossa e os olhos azuis.

A menina recebeu o nome de Estelle Weasley Potter. Estelle foi idéia de Gina, pois era o nome da esposa de um Ministro da Magia muito antigo. Ela fora uma das bruxas mais lindas da época medieval, e uma das mais solidárias.

Naquela noite, no berço, a pequenina Estelle demonstrou que não estava com a mínima vontade de dormir. Mexia os braços e as perninhas sob o macacão rosa, e olhava curiosa para os pais, que a observavam. Gina passou a mão pela testa.

– Estou me considerando uma desastrada! Estou fracassando no meu primeiro dia cuidando dela. Veja! Ainda não fiz o que ela quer. Olhe só a agitação! O pior é saber o que ela quer, sendo que não pode falar!

– Gina, fique calma – falou Harry. – Você está fazendo tudo certo. Ela só está um pouco agitada. Precisa de um estímulo para dormir.

– Um estímulo? O que, por exemplo? Contar contos de bruxas?

– Não. Ela não entende contos ou histórias... Tudo o que ela entende é o que vê, ou o que escuta em forma de música.

– Pelo que vejo, você está mais por dentro do assunto bebês do que eu – sorriu Gina. – Então... Apresente-me um estímulo para ela dormir.

Harry abriu uma gaveta da cômoda de Estelle e tirou de dentro uma caixa de madeira de tamanho pequeno, com inscrições douradas ao redor. Parou ao lado de Gina e de frente ao berço, e abriu lentamente o objeto, enquanto explicava:

– Trata-se do método mais simples para adormecer bebês.

O objeto abriu-se totalmente. Era uma caixa de música. Assim que foi totalmente aberta dois bonecos enfeitiçados começaram a dançar; uma bailarina e um soldado de chumbo. Uma música acompanhava a dança dos bonecos. Uma música de ninar, lenta, suave...

Gina estremeceu e arregalou os olhos. A música de ninar...

_Expresso de Hogwarts... Cabine... Caixinha de música de Luna Lovegood... Mesma música... Canção de ninar..._

Harry estava entretido em observar a filha ficar sonolenta, e nem observou a reação instantânea de Gina quando a música começou a soar. A caixinha continuava aberta na mão dele.

Gina, aterrorizada, olhou para a filha, que começava a fechar os olhos lentamente. Outra lembrança do Expresso, daquele mesmo dia da canção de ninar, _antes_ da canção de ninar, o que fizera a canção da caixa de música de Luna tornar-se uma canção funesta...

_O pesadelo... Bebê chorava... Alto, choro de desespero... Depois, canção de ninar..._

_Bebê chorando, agora ali havia um bebê, Estelle Weasley Potter, e a canção de ninar, lenta, sonolenta, soando seus acordes, bebê, caixinha de música, canção de ninar, choro de bebê, a música soa, ali há um bebê, no pesadelo havia um em desespero, e a mesma canção de ninar soa, aguda, terrível, bebê chora, canção soa..._

– NÃO! – berrou Gina, atormentada, tomando a caixinha da mão de Harry, e arremessando-a com ímpeto na parede. A caixinha se espatifou com forte estrondo e o ruído de cacos se despedaçando, separando os bonecos enfeitiçados.

Harry, assustado, pego de surpresa, foi até a mulher. A canção de ninar continuou a tocar. Estelle, assustada com o forte ruído do objeto ao ser quebrado, começou a chorar.

Gina começou a se descabelar, em desespero. Agora tudo estava completo. A canção misturada com o choro de agonia... O choro, a canção, misturados, como no trem. Seguidos um do outro, a canção de ninar, o choro de bebê...

Gina começou a pisotear o que sobrara da caixinha. Pisoteou com toda a força, enquanto gritava:

– PARE COM ISSO, PARE, PARE, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Pisoteou, quebrando os bonecos, esvoaçando cacos, tentando fazer com que o dueto maligno entre choro e música de ninar se encerrasse... Despejava sua fúria ali, em meio às lágrimas...

A música finalmente cessou, deixando o choro de desespero em apresentação solo. Gina, ofegante, ainda em pânico, encostou-se na parede, tapando os ouvidos, tentando abafar o choro.

Harry, pasmo, sem compreender, aproximou-se dela, e a chacoalhou, tentando liberta-la do surto. O rosto de Gina levantou-se, e ele vislumbrou, entre o cabelo arrepiado que cobria o rosto dela, os olhos inchados de lágrimas, transtornados, de um modo como ele nunca vira antes.

– Gina... Por que tudo isso? O que você...?

– DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! – gritou ela. – EU SÓ NÃO QUERO OUVIR! CANÇÃO DE NINAR, CHORO, NÃO QUERO...

– Como assim, eu não...

– DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! – vociferou ela, pulando os restos da caixinha de música, abrindo a porta do quarto e a batendo furiosamente.

Harry passou a mão pela testa, sem entender. Por que aquela reação de Gina? Por que destruir a caixa de música? Por causa da canção de ninar? Como algo tão fútil causara aquilo tudo?

Estelle continuava chorando, e ele a pegou no colo, balançando o corpinho dela lentamente, tentando acalma-la. Após um tempo, ele conseguiu fazer com que ela adormecesse. Depositou-a com cuidado no berço.

Antes de sair do quarto, olhou para os restos da caixinha esmigalhada. Por mais que pensasse, não podia compreender... Ainda olhando para os escombros, apagou a luz e fechou a porta.

* * *

Por que aquilo continuava? Aquelas vozes que surgiam de repente em sua mente? Que causavam um estremecimento nela, uma agonia, um desespero?

Gina, praticamente jogada no chão do quarto que dividia com Harry, chorava.

Por que aquilo tudo em relação à canção de ninar e o choro? Remeteu ao pesadelo no trem, e a caixinha que Luna havia aberto. Mas alguma coisa em sua mente misturou as duas coisas e as transformou em um novo pesadelo, transformou a canção de ninar numa canção maldita. Terrível... Ela pensou que algo iria acontecer com a filha, como se a caixinha e a canção fossem nocivas... Depois da voz sussurrando sobre o fruto, ela tinha receio de tudo o que fosse relacionado com o bebê.

Paranóica... Era só assim que ela podia se definir. Teria que procurar um tratamento? Ou fortalecer as bases em seu casamento, na família que agora ela, Harry e Estelle eram?

Optou pela última opção. O marido entrou no quarto. Sem pronunciar palavra, respeitando o momento dela, ele tomou-lhe a mão e a levantou. Com um sorriso simpático no rosto, transmitindo conforto.

Sim, a base devia ser construída ali. Harry a amava, e ela também o amava. O amor devia prevalecer sobre todas as confusões da mente. O amor destruiria todas aquelas sensações.

Harry a deitou na cama. Gina, olhando para o marido, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Afagou o rosto dele lentamente, agradecendo, mesmo que em silêncio, por tudo o que ele fazia por ela, mesmo ela tendo um ataque como o do quarto da filha.

Harry a cobriu com um lençol, e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa. Depois desceu os lábios até os dela, e a beijou lentamente. Ela absorvia cada gota de saliva do amado, tentando demonstrar o quanto correspondia aquele amor, e os movimentos de ambos os lábios fizeram com que as lembranças se apagassem...

Harry apagou o abajur e deitou-se ao lado da esposa. Envolvida nos braços dele, Gina sentiu a proteção que precisava. Não seriam ataques nem pesadelos bobos que abalariam o casamento dos dois.

O amor era o escudo para qualquer barreira. Ela tinha certeza disso. Com o amor que existia entre Harry e ela, nada de ruim resistiria.

Após aquela noite turbulenta, não houve mais vozes atormentando Gina, nem pesadelos. O dia seguinte ao incidente tornou-se uma espécie de marco-zero para o casal; o dia em que a vida em família realmente começou.

* * *

**CINCO ANOS DEPOIS...**

Magnus não agiu novamente após o assassinato do dono do _pub_ em que trabalhava. Foi procurado durante um tempo, mas logo caiu no esquecimento.

Resolveu sair de seu esconderijo quando uma pista de onde estava a coisa que ele mais almejava chegou aos seus ouvidos. Enquanto tomava cerveja amanteigada num bar pobre, encontrou três bruxos que resolveram acompanha-lo na busca do mito.

– Meu avô dizia que os manuscritos estão escondidos no pico duma montanha próxima daqui. Podemos encontra-los juntos, formarmos uma sociedade.

Todos toparam e subiram com Magnus a montanha, sem muita dificuldade. Embrenharam-se pela passagem que havia no pico. Procuraram em diversos locais, escavaram e, finalmente, encontraram os manuscritos por trás de uma pedra solta da parede. Eram pergaminhos velhos, amassados, mas ainda legíveis.

Olhando para o título, Magnus não conteve uma gargalhada.

– Finalmente. Bem que o meu avô dizia que existia. E está cheio de feitiços! Olhe... Feitiços desconhecidos, assim como o do ácido que ele me ensinou... Com isso, dominaremos o mundo bruxo. Finalmente... O Manual das Trevas é meu!

* * *

Era o quinto aniversário de Estelle e Harry conversava com Rony e Hermione, enquanto prendia bexigas nas paredes da casa com a ajuda da varinha.

– Então está confirmada mesmo?

– Sim – respondeu Mione. – Estou grávida. Um mês de gravidez.

– Finalmente conseguimos, depois de dois anos de casados – falou Rony, beijando afetuosamente uma das mãos da esposa. – Vai ser muito bom. Um amiguinho para Estelle. Afinal, somos vizinhos!

– É verdade, vai ser ótimo para ela. E eu nem tenho tanto tempo para brincar com ela, já que, depois que eu profissionalizei como auror, não tenho tempo pra quase nada.

As decorações e os preparativos levaram a tarde inteira. À noite, a casa toda estava decorada e com todos os doces e salgados prontos. Os convidados chegaram, trazendo crianças e mais crianças, que se esbaldavam pelo salão.

Mas o grande destaque ainda estava para acontecer.

Durante os cinco anos, a banda amadora de Peterson cresceu, devido os bons contatos de seu pai. Eles estavam famosos, graças a um novo _hit _movimentado. O _hit _desbancara do topo das paradas bruxas o das Esquisitonas. E, justo no dia do aniversário de Estelle, Peterson estava de folga e iria trazer o grupo famoso na festa. Quando chegaram, todos se animaram, mas ninguém alcançou o grau de entusiasmo de Estelle, que começou a pular na frente do grupo, enquanto os integrantes se preparavam.

Foi só o som começar e todos os bruxos presentes começaram a se esbaldar. Luzes mágicas foram colocadas no salão, e a todo instante cores e mais cores de luzes se misturavam na escuridão.

A música era bem agitada. Harry e Gina arriscaram alguns passos, mas se sentiram meio deslocados no meio da turma jovem que pulava e dançava.

Quando a música parou, todos protestaram pedindo mais. O som só foi interrompido por Estelle, que começou a berrar:

– Hora de cortar o bolo! Vamos cortar o bolo!

Os pais atenderam o pedido da filha, e o enorme bolo foi cortado. Estelle foi recomendada pelos pais a escolher a quem destinaria o primeiro pedaço. Para surpresa dos dois, ela pegou a faca de cortar e cortou outro pedaço de mesmo tamanho, e o colocou no mesmo pratinho, espetando o garfo que estava espetado no outro pedaço entre os dois. Sorrindo, virou-se e olhou para os pais, de maneira graciosa, parecendo ainda mais linda do que estava no seu vestido amarelo.

– Já que o primeiro pedaço de bolo deve ser para alguém especial, quero que seja para vocês dois. Os dois são especiais para mim. Eu amo você, papai, e você também, mamãe, da mesma forma. Vocês são especiais para mim. Não posso escolher entre os dois. Vocês estão juntos aqui dentro do meu coração.

Gina caiu no choro e os olhos de Harry encheram-se de lágrimas. Os dois abraçaram a filha, enquanto apanhavam o pratinho com os pedaços de bolo.

De repente, o prato caiu no chão.

Quando Harry levantou o prato, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de Gina... Uma leve tontura... Os pedaços estavam separados, e o garfo, caído diretamente no centro. Harry ignorou o acontecimento, partindo outros dois pedaços. Gina passou a mão na testa, sem entender aquela sensação...

A festa terminou tarde. Os últimos a saírem foram os Tribbes. Peterson dormiria na casa da família.

– Vai ser muito bom matar a saudade dos meus pais – falou ele a Harry, antes de ir embora.

– E as mulheres? Está namorando, Pet? – perguntou Harry.

– Não, só algumas garotas por aí, mas nada sério... É muito fácil, temos cada fã liberal... Mas é só diversão, nada que desperte interesse em mim...

– Nenhuma?

– Não – os olhos de Peterson passaram discretamente por Gina, que conversava com a mãe dele. Seu rosto corou, e ele olhou para o chão, envergonhado diante de Harry, embora o amigo não tivesse percebido. – Tenho que ir, Harry. Boa noite – e saiu, apressado.

* * *

Harry e Gina deixaram para arrumar tudo no outro dia. Mas nem dormiram cedo. Todos já trajavam pijamas, inclusive Estelle, quando se reuniram na sala. A filha estava entretida com um dos presentes, e nem ligava para a conversa.

– Ela está crescendo tão rápido – suspirou Gina.

– Cinco anos – falou Harry. – Já pensou? Logo ela irá para Hogwarts. Espero que ela se dê bem na escola.

– Acho que vai se dar bem. É muito inteligente.

– Qual profissão você acha que ela irá escolher? Que tal... Professora? Auror?

– Auror? Só se ela querer imitar você... Acho que não. Quais as habilidades dela? Adora fazer roupinhas para as bonecas. Talvez ela confeccione umas roupas de moda bruxa.

– Já pensou nossa querida filha famosa? E vai ser tão linda... Ruiva, com olhos azuis, pele branquinha? Vai fazer um sucesso entre os rapazes. Mas não vou deixar nenhum bruxo safado abusar dela...

– Deixe disso, Harry – riu Gina. – Estelle tem jeito de que vai ser uma bruxa bem decidida, que enfrenta a vida. Não vai ser nenhuma boba, não, você vai ver...

– Que vai ser uma celebridade, isso vai. Ela tem jeito pra coisa. Quem sabe cantora? Ela adora cantar...

– É verdade. Ou lutadora... Acho que ela tem o dom pra isso também. Que o digam os filhos de Fred e Jorge...

Os dois caíram na risada, chamando a atenção de Estelle. A garota pensou que estavam rindo dela e emburrou. Começou a bater numa almofada, furiosa.

– Parem de rir de mim – disse.

– Acho que tem o dom mesmo – falou Harry, lançando um novo ataque de riso. Gina viu que Estelle estava irritada, e a puxou até o sofá, começando uma sessão de cócegas. Harry ajudava, fazendo com que a garota chorasse de tanto rir.

– Não importa o que ela seja – disse Gina ao marido, enquanto a filha delirava nas risadas. – Eu só espero que ela seja sempre feliz.

* * *

No final de semana, as malas foram arrumadas e os três foram até um sítio, oferecido por um dos amigos de Harry. Seria uma viagem comemorativa pelo quinto aniversário de Estelle.

O lugar era fabuloso. Muito verde. Um laguinho cheio de peixes coroava aquela beleza de natureza, cheia de árvores, flores e arbustos. A casa também era muito bonita. Estelle é claro, queria observar cada canto do local, mas Harry a alertou de que todos sairiam juntos e somente no dia seguinte.

Na hora do pôr do sol, o trio deu uma volta pelo lago e pelo terreno da casa. Ao escurecer, fizeram uma fogueira, divertindo-se em esquentar os marshmallows.

– Pra onde iremos amanhã, papai? – perguntou Estelle, enquanto brincava com o marshmallow dentro do fogo.

– Bom, acho que devemos ir até a cachoeira. É a sensação desse povoado. Isso se a sua mãe concordar...

– Claro – respondeu Gina. – Estou ansiosa. Adoro cachoeiras, beleza natural. E será ótimo para Estelle, ela nunca viu uma cachoeira antes.

Depois, dormiram todos no mesmo quarto – pois Estelle estava com o típico medo infantil de dormir sozinha em lugar desconhecido.

A menina dormiu entre os dois, na enorme cama de casal da casa. Os três dormiram grudados, um junto ao outro. Como se soubessem que aquela paz não iria durar muito tempo...

* * *

Próximo da casa, por entre as estradas que se embrenhavam, um grupo de quatro bruxos das Trevas planejava um ataque ao povoado.

– Teremos que ser rápidos – dizia um da gangue, com a voz extremamente rouca. Magnus. – Antes que o Ministério seja alertado e um bando de aurores chato apareça por aqui. E isso não demora muito. Por isso, rapidez deve ser o nosso lema!

– Espero que tudo dê certo – disse outro com a voz assustada, chamado Spike.

– Vai dar – retorquiu Magnus. – E, se não der... – ele levou a mão ao bolso, puxando uma varinha. – Nada nos impede de lançar alguns feitiços...

Ele gargalhou, sendo acompanhado pelos outros quatro integrantes da gangue. Apontou a varinha para uma lata de lixo e chamuscou um papel. O papel desapareceu rapidamente sob as chamas. Todos riram novamente, observando, sadicamente, a chama que ia se transformando em brasa.

– Até mesmo alguns feitiços desconhecidos.

Magnus, para surpresa dos outros, levou a varinha em direção ao braço, chamuscando a própria pele. Sem esboçar qualquer sinal de dor. Com o fogo, ele escreveu um G.

– G de Garganta – falou, rindo. – A minha marca será essa. O meu apelido será esse. A partir de amanhã, eu me tornarei conhecido!

Ele gargalhou. Uma risada maligna, que fez com que os morcegos escondidos se agitassem, tentando fugir de tão terrível som. Os olhos irados de Garganta encaravam o fogo que ainda consumia o papel. Olhava com uma expressão obsessiva, doentia. Perigosa...

– Iremos assaltar a Witchique – falou ele, alteando a voz rouca. – Uma loja de vestes bruxas que rende muitos lucros. Eles vendem vestes de última moda ali, com preços altos. Muitos e muitos galeões! Bruxos ricos têm casas de campo por aqui. Imaginem a fortuna que aquela loja guarda...

"Vamos repassar o plano. Vocês dois, Brad e Spike entram lá, um com a varinha em sinal de ameaça, enquanto o outro faz todo o ouro levitar até os sacos abertos, que vão estar nas minhas mãos e na de você, Ted. Saiam correndo o mais rápido possível. Um auror pode ser chamado a qualquer momento. Nós dois saímos primeiro com a sacola de ouro e depois vocês se encontram conosco".

– Vocês ficam nos esperando, não é, Garganta? – falou Spike.

– Exatamente – respondeu Garganta. – Então, vocês correm até o local combinado, que estaremos esperando para sumirmos juntos.

– Que local mesmo, chefe? – perguntou Ted.

– Já esqueceu, incompetente? Na cachoeira.

**N/A: Obrigado pelo review! Agradeço pelo comentário.**


	4. O fruto cai

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**O fruto cai**

Harry, Gina e Estelle acordaram cedo para irem passear na cachoeira. Não sabiam o caminho direito, mas perguntaram para um bruxo velhinho bem simpático. Ele deu as coordenadas, dizendo que trilha deveriam seguir, e completou dizendo que o caminho era simples.

A trilha realmente era muito simples de ser seguida. Serpentearam por entre árvores e arbustos, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros, um diferente do outro. Estelle se divertia, e apontava aqui e ali quando avistava um deles.

De repente, entre o ruído dos pássaros e dos passos deles, ouviram um som diferente. O som forte de água jorrando. Estelle se assustou.

– O que é isso, papai? Mamãe?

– Nada. Você nem devia estar com medo – respondeu Harry, sorrindo. – Devia estar feliz. Afinal, esse é o barulho da cachoeira.

Só foi dizer isso e Estelle disparou na frente dos dois, que correram, com medo de que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com a pequenina. Ela parou em certo ponto, dando palmas entusiasmadas. Quando eles chegaram, deram de cara com a cachoeira.

Era realmente linda. Pedras a cercavam pelos lados. A trilha saíra num pedaço de terra. Eles seguiram pelo caminho e pararam num lugar que ficava bem em frente da queda d'água.

Gina colocou uma toalha sobre o gramado e depois a cesta com guloseimas que haviam trazido. A mochila cor-de-rosa de Estelle, que estava nas costas de Harry, foi colocada ao lado. Eles deixaram tudo de jeito, e depois se voltaram para a cachoeira.

– Que tal um mergulho? – perguntou Harry para a filha.

– Isso, papai! Quero nadar!

Gina colocou uma roupa de banho na filha e depois tomou a boneca das mãos dela – uma conquista só alcançada quando ela convenceu Estelle de que a boneca não podia ir nadar com eles. Gina ajeitou-se, assim como Harry, e os três, juntos, pularam na água.

A diversão foi grande. Gina jogou água em Harry, que depois a perseguiu, imitando um "monstro do mar", para deleite da filha, que ria enquanto a mãe nadava, gritando e fugindo do pai. Harry fazia uma expressão feroz e ruídos grotescos como um monstro.

– Cuidado mamãe! Cuidado!

Harry alcançou Gina e começou a cutuca-la. Ela gargalhava, até que o "monstro" lhe deu um beijo. Gina fingiu um desmaio nos braços do marido, enquanto Estelle ria.

Brincaram na água e depois foram comer alguma coisa. Estelle pediu uma bomba de chocolate. Foi comer em cima de uma pedra, levando numa mão o doce e na outra a boneca. Harry e Gina comeram um pedaço de torta de caramelo.

– Não é perigoso lá em cima? – perguntou Harry a esposa.

– Imagine. Ela tem cinco anos, já sabe o que é perigoso.

* * *

– Isso é um assalto! – bradou Spike, lançando um raio de luz vermelha contra o bruxo vendedor.

O vendedor voou de encontro a uma prateleira, derrubando todos os cachecóis que estavam sobre ela. Um manequim próximo despencou. Spike aproximou-se do homem caído no chão, e apontou a varinha para ele. Era desnecessário, pois ele estava desacordado. Ele pegou o bruxo caído com violência, apontando, em seguida, a varinha para a cabeça do bruxo.

A caixa registradora abriu-se com um som metálico, e todo o ouro começou a levitar, saindo com rapidez. Brad estava com a varinha apontada para a caixa registradora, enquanto Garganta e Fred seguravam dois sacos que recebiam o ouro. As moedinhas voavam com uma velocidade absurda, tilintando uma após a outra em menos de um segundo. Spike voltou sua atenção para as vendedoras da loja e para os dois clientes.

– Quietos! Sem reação! Ou esse infeliz vai pelos ares!

O "infeliz" tremia muito e sua testa já estava molhada de suor. Olhava fixamente para o bruxo enorme que estava do lado de fora da loja.

Parecia um monstro. Com aquele olhar maligno. Um sorriso de dentes podres. Um G feito por brasa num braço e uma tatuagem horrível no outro. Ele nem queria imaginar do que aquela coisa seria capaz.

Todo o ouro foi retirado da caixa registradora com rapidez. Assim que a última moeda levitou para fora, Spike jogou o rapaz para frente, pulou o balcão, e praticamente voou para fora, junto com Brad. Ele e o amigo dispararam pela rua, vendo as figuras de Ted e Garganta mais à frente. Ted levitava seu saco de ouro, pois este devia estar muito pesado, mas Garganta, por mais que o saco aparentasse ter até mais conteúdo do que o do amigo, carregava o dele na mão, sem esforço algum.

Os dois sumiram numa entrada, mas Brad e Spike já sabiam o caminho. Entraram pela mata que saía numa trilha, sem ouvir sinal algum de aurores os perseguindo. Felizes, deram um aperto de mão animado.

* * *

– Mamãe, trouxe minhas tintas? – perguntou Estelle, se aproximando do casal.

– Claro, querida – respondeu Gina, abrindo a mochila que havia trazido e retirando de dentro os tinteiros de diversas cores da filha e passando para ela.

Estelle, com as mãos cheias, voltou para cima da pedra, onde a boneca das Esquisitonas estava sentada, como se estivesse olhando para a bela paisagem natural. Harry observou a filha se sentando no rochedo, alarmada. Mas Estelle tomou cuidado, sentando-se ao lado da bonequinha com as pernas cruzadas.

– Deixe de ser paranóico – falou Gina, dando um beijo no marido. – Vamos aproveitar.

Harry a beijou, agarrando-a pelo pescoço. Ele apanhou uma flor amarela e colocou ao lado da orelha de Gina. Ela retribuiu o sorriso de Harry e os dois se beijaram novamente.

* * *

– Estamos sendo seguidos? – perguntou Garganta para Ted.

– Acho que não. Quero dizer, somente pelo Brad e pelo Spike...

– Isso eu sei, inútil – vociferou Garganta. – Eu queria saber sobre os aurores... Escute só o som de água! Estamos chegando na cachoeira.

– Ainda bem... Já estava cansado...

* * *

Harry acariciava o rosto levemente queimado pelo sol de Gina quando ouviu a mistura dos passos fortes dos brutamontes, que acabavam de surgir, com o dos arbustos se mexendo.

Harry olhou na direção do barulho, e seus olhos se encontraram com os dois bandidos. Garganta e Ted pararam, estupefatos, com os sacos de dinheiro. O olhar de Garganta subiu diretamente para a testa de Harry.

Harry olhou-os com furor. Os dois estavam encapuzados, com os rostos ocultos, mas os sacos de dinheiro já os denunciavam ao auror. O olhar de Harry fixou-se no maior.

Era um homem muito alto e musculoso, com uma veste cortada em forma de camiseta regata, muito suja e desbotada, assim como as jeans que usava. Usava botas pretas nos pés enormes, sujas de poeira e barro, cujas laterais possuíam uma espécie de garra metálica. Uma máscara negra cobria parcialmente seu rosto, deixando de fora a boca e o queixo, revelando uma barba por fazer. Em um de seus braços, destacava-se um enorme G.

Os dois encararam-se por um momento. E depois, conscientes um da posição do outro, agiram.

Garganta olhou para o rochedo próximo e viu a garotinha sentada nele, indiferente aos fatos, molhando uma pena num tinteiro e segurando uma boneca. Correu para cima. Ted seguiu-o. Harry pegou a varinha do bolso e gritou:

– Parados! Eu sou um auror! Parados!

– Harry! Estelle! – gritou Gina, levando as mãos à boca.

Harry começou a subir atrás, com a varinha à frente. Bradou um Feitiço de Estuporamento, atingindo Ted, que caiu no chão. Mas Garganta continuou, com seu corpanzil gigantesco chacoalhando. Ele estava muito próximo de Estelle. Harry viu a filha levantando os olhos azuis para o brutamontes e fazendo uma expressão de dúvida.

Não, ele não iria deixar aquele monstro chegar perto da filha. Reunindo todo seu ódio, bradou outro estuporamento. O raio de luz vermelha voou com tudo, acertando as costas do grandalhão.

Harry sentiu-se vitorioso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, vendo o homem fazendo sua trajetória de encontro ao solo. Mas aquela sensação durou pouco tempo. Ele viu que o brutamontes levantava a varinha que tinha nas mãos e a apontava para Estelle.

Rapidamente, enquanto caía, ele falou palavras de um feitiço que Harry nunca ouvira antes. Em nenhum dos treinamentos como auror...

_-Vazious mentalidedes._

A varinha irradiou uma luz azul turquesa. Estelle olhou tudo boquiaberta, com a pena dentro do tinteiro em uma das mãos e a boneca na outra. Harry berrou, acompanhado por Gina.

Estelle sorriu para o raio, até que ele a atingiu com ímpeto. O tinteiro voou da mão dela, e a boneca da outra. O corpinho da menina foi arremessado para fora do rochedo. Os cabelos vermelhos voaram acompanhando a força do movimento. Parecia uma boneca sendo jogada por uma criança travessa. Fez a trajetória macabra até bater com tudo numa das pedras do outro lado da margem, causando, com o impacto, um estrondo.

E ela assemelhou-se ainda mais com uma boneca. Os braços ficaram largados, uma das pernas meio torta, os cabelos esparramados...

Mas não era uma boneca. Era uma garota de cinco anos.

– NÃO! – berrou Gina, correndo até a pedra onde o corpo de Estelle estava.

Harry não conseguia acreditar. Seus lábios tremiam, o coração parecia que iria saltar de dentro de seu peito, suas mãos formigavam, geladas. Estava tão entorpecido que se esqueceu de Ted e Garganta.

Ted estava com a cabeça para dentro da mata. Viu quando Brad e Spike chegaram, e levou a mão aos lábios pedindo silêncio. Depois, levantou o indicador para trás. Brad piscou em resposta, dizendo que havia entendido.

Brad puxou uma folha para o lado e espiou. Viu Harry de costas para ele. Levantou a varinha na direção do auror. Ia dizer as palavras mágicas, quando viu o corpanzil do chefe surgir, também com a varinha apontada para Harry.

Brad abaixou a varinha dele e espiou mais uma ação do chefe. Garganta ia lentamente, e o bruxo na beira do rochedo parecia nem perceber, pois continuava com o olhar fixo para baixo, para o outro lado. A atmosfera ali estava muito estranha... Como se algo tivesse acontecido. O bruxo distraído devia estar vendo algo muito importante para nem notar a presença gigantesca de Garganta às suas costas.

Garganta fez um movimento ágil com a varinha e se preparou para lançar a Maldição da Morte em Harry Potter.

– HARRY! – berrou Gina, apontando para cima.

Harry virou para trás, no momento em que as primeiras palavras começavam a surgir da boca do brutamontes. Palavras roucas.

_-_– _Avada..._

Mas o treinado auror foi mais rápido. Harry socou a barriga de Garganta, que vacilou, deixando a varinha cair no chão. Harry, agilmente, apanhou a própria e berrou as palavras de estuporamento, com um ódio descomunal. O ódio pareceu passar para o feitiço como uma corrente elétrica, saindo dos nervos de Harry, percorrendo o cabo da varinha, e saindo nos raios de luz com descarga total, pois Garganta voou de tal forma que Harry nunca havia conseguido em suas sessões de treinamento.

Ele bateu com tudo na cachoeira, respingando uma grande quantidade de água e seu corpo escorregou, sendo levado, imóvel, pela correnteza. O braço gigante ficou para fora, e Harry pôde visualizar uma terrível tatuagem: uma língua com uma varinha perfurando-a. A varinha transformava-se em faca em um lado. O corpo foi deslizando pela água, deixando uma trilha vermelha para trás, até sumir correnteza abaixo...

Harry virou-se, atento. Precisava encontrar o amigo do bandido.

Com a varinha apontada, ele entrou na mata. Nada. A relva onde o outro havia caído estava mexida, mas vazia. Com rápidos movimentos, ele verificou todos os lugares, mexendo em arbustos, afastando folhas... Ninguém.

Ele concluiu que de nada adiantava procurar o outro. Ele devia ter visto o que ocorrera com o colega, se apavorara e resolvera ir embora... A sensação de ódio foi substituída pela de vazio, aquela que o deixara oco, desde que vira a filha sendo atingida por aquele feitiço desconhecido e ser arremessada de encontro àquela pedra.

Pelo menos eliminara aquele que provocara o acidente, pensou, enquanto descia de encontro à esposa e a filha. Pelo menos aquele bruxo estava morto... Pelo menos? De que adiantou aquilo? Aquilo não podia reverter o que acontecera... Nada podia reverter...

Com a sensação aguda dentro do peito, ele chegou perto da esposa. Gina enlaçava a cabecinha de Estelle, chorando.

Ele não conseguia verter lágrimas... Seu peito doía, sua boca estava seca, o suor frio parecia sair de cada poro de seu corpo, mas, não, ele não conseguia... Estava muito vazio...

Ele pegou a mão da filha e a beijou. Abriu a boca para tomar mais ar, pois seus pulmões pareciam ter se fechado. Um silêncio inquietante. Até a água da cachoeira pareceu querer silenciar, passando para um som leve. Só havia os soluços de choro de Gina.

Harry, ainda sem ar, acariciou a testa da filha. Sentiu a mão umedecer ao acariciar os cabelos dela, e, quando olhou, viu que sua mão estava suja de sangue.

Aquilo provocou uma nova onda de torpor gelado por toda a sua espinha. Abaixou a mão para o rosto da filha, debaixo do nariz. Aquela era a última esperança... Sentiu um fiapo de respiração ir de encontro aos seus dedos. Um pequeno movimento de ar, que naquele momento significou _muito._

Estelle ainda respirava. Estelle ainda estava viva.

Harry suspirou aliviado, e olhou para Gina, que não parava de chorar. Tentou falar, mas nada saiu; tomou uma nova golfada de ar puro, engoliu em seco e finalmente desprendeu as cordas vocais, que estavam amarradas pelo nó da angústia:

– Ela ainda está viva – falou, num sussurro. – Temos que leva-la... hospital. Ainda existe... esperança!

Gina levantou-se no mesmo instante, com a filha enlaçada nos braços, ignorando o sangue que respingava da garotinha. Unidos naquele forte propósito, Harry e Gina avançaram com decisão. Só pararam por um instante no rochedo, para apanhar a boneca da filha, que agora tinha uma marca de tinta preta.

Atravessaram a trilha com a mesma decisão, afastando ramos, pulando os galhos que estavam no caminho. Somente olhando para frente. Saíram da trilha, logo alcançaram o centro do povoado, e entraram na primeira loja que encontraram.

– Preciso usar sua lareira – falou Harry para a vendedora.

– Mas...

– Eu preciso. É uma questão de vida ou morte! Existe uma criança sofrendo aqui – ele apontou para Estelle. Os olhos da bruxa se arregalaram ao ver a menina ensangüentada. – E, para completar, eu sou um auror, Harry Potter.

Aquilo bastou para que a vendedora apanhasse Pó de Flú e lançasse sobre Gina e Estelle. Logo as duas desapareceram. Harry aparatou no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.

Olhou pelo saguão, encontrando Gina em frente ao balcão de _Informações_, ainda segurando a filha desacordada nos braços, com um desespero tremendo, gritando com a recepcionista:

– EU PRECISO QUE ALGUÉM A EXAMINE AGORA!

Harry correu até lá. A recepcionista tentava acalmar Gina.

– Senhora, por favor, acalme-se. Qual é o caso? Se for acidente, pelo sangue que eu estou vendo, seria melhor ter ido para...

– Sim, isso foi conseqüência – falou ela, engasgando-se, apertando mais a menina. – Mas ela foi atingida por um feitiço... Um feitiço estranho...

– Por que não disse logo? Quarto andar, primeira porta à esquerda, Enfermaria Poythro Mjaety.

Gina disparou escada acima e Harry a seguiu de perto. Não viam o cansaço, nada era empecilho para a batalha pela vida da filha. Cada minuto, cada segundo era precioso, em qualquer momento ela podia... Morrer...

Entraram no corredor do quarto andar, rapidamente encontrando o letreiro: _Enfermaria Poythro Mjaety para Feitiços Irreversíveis: Danos Internos. _No cartão em moldura de latão estava escrito: _Curandeiro_ _Responsável: George Bright, Curandeiro Estagiário: Lolita Spencer._

Foram entrando pela enfermaria. O tal curandeiro estava em frente a uma mesa, comendo Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores distraidamente. O pacote voou de sua mão, quando ele levou o susto de ver a menina cheia de sangue no colo da mãe. Ele limpou a mão nas vestes, e estendeu-a ao pai da criança, que ele imediatamente reconheceu como sendo Harry Potter.

– O que aconteceu, Sr Potter? – perguntou ele. – Eu sou o Curandeiro George Bright.

Ele não era muito alto, meio calvo, com óculos quadrados que aumentavam consideravelmente os olhos negros e os cabelos grisalhos que ainda resistiam demonstravam que ele deveria ter pelo menos uns quarenta anos.

Gina colocou a filha sobre a primeira cama que viu, enquanto Harry explicava rapidamente o que acontecera.

– Uns marginais... Bruxos das Trevas... Um deles apontou a varinha para ela e bradou um feitiço... Palavras mágicas desconhecidas...

– Palavras mágicas desconhecidas?

– Isso... Nunca ouvi. Nem nos meus treinamentos como auror... Deve ser algum tipo de magia antiga...

– Quais foram as palavras mágicas? Pense rápido, Sr Potter, preciso saber para encontrar a reversão do feitiço e trazer de volta a saúde de sua filha.

– Não dá pra lembrar – falou Harry, desesperado. – Você lembra, Gina?

– Não – sussurrou ela, que estava agachada ao lado da cama onde colocara a filha.

– Qual a cor que o feitiço disparou? – perguntou o Curandeiro Bright.

– Isso eu lembro. Era azul turquesa.

Os olhos do curandeiro se arregalaram por trás das lentes quadradas. Foram transformados em enormes círculos pretos, e se estenderam de tal forma que Harry pensou que logo sairiam da cabeça e cairiam rolando pelo chão. A cor do rosto dele, que era morena, transformou-se em branca, numa quase palidez impressionante...

Ele suspirou e foi até Estelle. Harry sentiu o abismo dentro do peito crescer, enquanto via o curandeiro dando instruções para uma enfermeira que tinha chegado – o curandeiro estagiário da placa. Aquela reação dele, quando Harry havia dito a cor do feitiço, incomodava o auror... Por que aquele pânico? Que feitiço terrível seria esse?

Gina aproximou-se de Harry e abraçou-o, pousando a cabeça no peito do marido. Harry enlaçou a cabeça dela com as mãos, deixando a esposa chorar.

A enfermeira fez um curativo na cabeça de Estelle, enquanto o curandeiro remexia num armário trancado a chave. Harry o observava por sobre a cabeça de Gina, e viu ele retirando um enorme livro lá de dentro. Harry vislumbrou a capa e o título prateado: _Guia bruxo de reversões de feitiços._

O curandeiro depositou o volume sobre a mesa e correu o dedo por uma página, que Harry supôs que seria o índice. Pareceu decepcionado, e deixou o livro de lado, enfiando a cabeça novamente dentro do armário. De lá, tirou outro livro, tão grosso quanto o outro, porém muito mais antigo. A capa já estava rasgando em algumas partes, mas o título era o mesmo. Uma antiga edição.

Ele deslizou o dedo novamente por uma das páginas, mas dessa vez pareceu satisfeito. Folheou o restante do livro, parando numa página. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o queixo e franziu uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto os olhos negros percorriam o texto.

Harry não gostou nada da expressão do Curandeiro Bright quando ele terminou a leitura. O bruxo fechou o livro, colocou-o sobre o outro e dirigiu-se para a prateleira de vidros de poções. Harry sentiu o vazio abrir espaço para a esperança. Então, havia forma de trazer a filha de volta!

Gina levantou a cabeça, também observando o curandeiro. Ele apanhou um vidro com uma poção roxa, etiquetada Poção da Vida. Harry suspirou, olhando para a esposa. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os dela. Harry sorriu. Eles teriam Estelle de volta...

Os dois voltaram a observar o tratamento do curandeiro, atentos. Ele sentou-se na borda da cama de Estelle, abriu a tampa do vidro, pediu à enfermeira para abrir a boca da menina, e depois, lentamente, foi virando o vidro, até despejar um pouco do conteúdo na boca de Estelle.

Harry apertou a mão de Gina com força. Eles observavam a filha. Os olhinhos continuavam fechados. Mas uma hora abririam, eles acreditavam nisso, logo surgiriam aqueles olhos cor do céu, e olharia na direção deles, sem compreender porque eles estavam tão nervosos...

O Curandeiro Bright aproximou-se de Harry, pousando a mão no ombro do auror.

– Sr Potter, eu preciso...

– Agora não, Sr Bright. Por favor, deixe eu e Gina vermos nossa princesa acordando... Despertando para nós...

– É justamente sobre isso...

– Olhe, Harry! Ela... – falou Gina, apontando para a filha, tão sufocada pela emoção que não pôde completar a frase.

Harry olhou, sentindo o vazio acabar-se. Os olhos de Estelle abriram-se, azuis, muito azuis. Ele foi até a menina, juntamente com a esposa. Eles esperaram a garota falar alguma coisa, dizer um nervoso "O que estou fazendo aqui?", mas... Nada.

Os olhos de Estelle estavam abertos, mas ela olhava para o teto, indiferente aos pais. Sua boca se mexia, mas não era para reclamar... Eram movimentos estranhos, sem propósito algum.

Harry sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Inconformado, virou-se para o curandeiro:

– Essa é uma reação natural? É normal isso? Por que minha filha não olha pra mim? Nem pra mãe dela? Por que o rosto dela está desse jeito?

– Calma, Sr Potter...

– O que está acontecendo com ela? – perguntou ele, agarrando os braços do curandeiro e balançando-o, furioso.

– É o que eu estou tentando dizer...

– Você deu a poção para ela! Por que ela continua ruim?

– Acalme-se – pediu o curandeiro. Harry baixou as mãos, encarando-o. – Eu não tenho culpa... Desde que você me disse a cor do feitiço, imaginei do que se tratava. Mas não quis acreditar, é um feitiço antigo, perdido no tempo, poucos o conhecem...

– Que feitiço é esse?

– O Feitiço da Consciência Vazia.

Dessa vez foi Harry quem arregalou os olhos.

– As palavras mágicas _Vazious mentalidedes. _Foi isso que ele disse, não foi?

– Sim – respondeu Harry, com a garganta seca. – Consciência Vazia... O que isso quer dizer?

– Quer dizer que sua filha continua respirando, com funções vitais normais, mas não tem consciência. A área do cérebro responsável pela consciência está morta. Ela está viva, mas não tem consciência de nada, nem de quem é o senhor, nem do que acontece ao redor...

– E a poção? É capaz de cura-la? – perguntou Gina, mordendo as unhas.

– Tive que procurar no livro mais antigo para confirmar minha terrível suposição...

Os olhos do curandeiro estavam penalizados, olhando tristemente para o casal à sua frente. Ele nunca pensou que precisaria dar uma notícia tão terrível, mais terrível do que anunciar a morte...

– A poção é a única forma de mantê-la viva – disse de uma só vez.

Gina recomeçou a chorar, em profundo desespero. Harry continuou a encarar o bruxo.

– Então ela está condenada a viver sempre aqui nesse hospital?

– Sim. Só a poção manterá as funções vitais do corpo dela. E, segundo a lei bruxa, uma lei muito antiga, afinal, ocorrências desses casos nunca mais foram encontradas, cabe aos responsáveis pelo acidentado, tanto cônjuge como pais, nesse caso, pais, a decisão.

– A decisão? – perguntou Gina.

– Sim. A sua filha não tem consciência, não percebe nada ao redor. Mas está respirando, com o coração batendo. Cabe a vocês a decisão se cancelam a poção e deixam as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, ou se continuam com a poção, mantendo sua filha parcialmente viva.


	5. Choro e crime no St Mungus

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

**_Choro e crime no St. Mungus_**

Finalmente o vazio dentro de Harry se encheu, mas de uma forma ruim. Encheu-se de dor interna, saindo em forma de lágrimas fartas.

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Harry e Gina deixaram-se levar pela dor. Ficaram os dois, chorando, enquanto o Curandeiro Bright os observava, de cabeça baixa. Ele podia imaginar o que os dois estavam sentindo.

Bright olhou para a menina. Uma expressão abobalhada tomava conta do rosto dela. Os olhos mexiam-se, os braços tinham movimentos impulsivos, mas ele sabia que ela nada podia perceber ao redor. Como um vegetal.

Bright suspirou, ajeitou os óculos, e tentou consola-los.

Sei o quanto será difícil para os dois... Afinal, o Feitiço da Consciência Vazia deixa o atingido num meio-termo entre vida e morte. E cabe a vocês a decisão se cancelam a poção ou não. Imagino como é complicado... Afinal, esse feitiço quebra o sentido natural da morte, deixando nas mãos dos responsáveis a decisão. Mas... Como os pais podem se decidir sobre a morte da própria filha?

Harry andou lentamente até a cama da filha. Entre as lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão, ele viu o olhar da filha, um olhar perdido, vagueando nos quatro cantos do quarto, mas sem dar a impressão de realmente enxergar alguma coisa.

Sr Bright – chamou Harry, se esforçando para falar. – Ela... Realmente... Não pode me ver?

Não. Estelle está no que, tanto os trouxas conhecidos como médicos como nós curandeiros chamamos de estado vegetativo.

O que essa droga quer dizer? – perguntou Gina, histérica, entre seus soluços altos.

Estelle está aí, deitada na cama, com os olhos abertos, tendo movimentos, mas, de certa forma, é como se não estivesse. Não tem consciência. Assim como uma planta. Você sabe que as plantas têm vida, mas não vê uma planta falando. Elas se mexem, mas não tem olhos para nos enxergarem...

NÃO PODE SER! – gritou Gina.

...Estelle está dessa forma – completou Bright. – Lamento, Sra Potter, mas é a verdade...

A VERDADE? O SENHOR ESTÁ LOUCO? OLHA ALI, MINHA FILHA ESTÁ ACORDADA! COM OS OLHINHOS ABERTOS!

Gina ajoelhou-se ao lado de Estelle, passando a mão no rosto da garota.

Não é, querida? – falou carinhosamente, enquanto acariciava a menina. – Não é, meu amor? Minha filhinha. Fala com a mamãe, fala!

Estelle continuou indiferente, seus olhos azuis agora passavam pelo teto.

OLHA PRA MIM – berrou Gina, balançando a cama e tentando virar a cabeça da garota. – SOU EU, MAMÃE, QUERIDA, OLHE. FALA MAMÃE PARA ELE VER QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ACORDADA.

Gina, não... – disse Harry, tentando afasta-la da menina.

ME DEIXA, HARRY! – ela relutou, mas Harry foi mais forte e conseguiu afasta-la de Estelle, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Não adianta ficar assim! Não adianta fazer nada. Acabou... Nada poderemos fazer... Nada...

Podemos sim – respondeu Gina, mais calma, seus olhos marejados encontrando os do marido. – Podemos... Ela não morreu, está viva, olha...

Gina, não adianta lutar contra a realidade...

A realidade me mostra minha filha ali... mexendo...

...Você ouviu o que o Curandeiro disse...

...Os olhos dela estão abertos... Olhe...

...Ela não vê nada, não tem consciência...

...Mas está viva! A poção... Ele disse... Que mantém as funções vitais... O elo de Estelle com a vida...

Eu não queria acreditar, não queria lhe dizer isso, mas...

Mas o que? Hein?

Mas... Gina, Estelle não tem consciência, isso quer dizer, segundo o Sr Bright...

Que se dane o Sr Bright...

...que ela não pode ver você, nem eu, não sabe que está aqui, nesse quarto do St. Mungus... Pra você, isso é vida?

Pra mim é – falou Gina, decidida, frente a frente com Harry. – Olha lá, ela está respirando... Não está declarada como morta. Pra mim isso é vida.

Um novo momento de silêncio. Os dois apenas se encaravam, e o ruído dos soluços era o único som presente.

Curandeiro, o que o senhor acha? – perguntou Harry, olhando para George Bright. – Dê a sua opinião. O senhor acha que é melhor cancelar ou não cancelar a poção?

Bom, eu não sei... – gaguejou Bright. – A lei diz que essa é uma decisão que cabe, nesse caso, aos dois. Não devo me meter...

Estou pedindo. Por favor. Em nome de um pai desesperado, de uma mãe desesperada, dê a sua opinião. É muito importante.

Bright tirou os óculos quadrados e começou a limpa-los na borda do avental. De repente, ainda os limpando, levantou os olhos míopes para Harry e Gina.

É o que eu disse. Estado vegetativo. Como um vegetal. Não está morta, mas também não está viva...

PRA MIM ESTÁ – vociferou Gina.

Para a ciência, para todas as pesquisas, o estado vegetativo é uma semivida. O Feitiço da Consciência Vazia não deixa nenhum vestígio de consciência, como o próprio nome diz.

O QUE QUER DIZER?

Que sua filha já está morta, praticamente.

NÃO É VERDADE – berrou Gina, aproximando-se da garotinha. – OLHEM. ESTÁ AQUI. VIVA.

Eu disse desde o começo que eram as funções vitais que estavam funcionando – completou Bright. – De uma forma mais clara, e eu espero que vocês compreendam, é como se o corpo de Estelle estivesse aqui, mas sem alma dentro dele.

O Curandeiro fez uma pausa para suspirar. Gina não interrompeu dessa vez.

Eu acho que vocês devem cancelar a poção.

Foi o que bastou para que a mudez repentina de Gina se transformasse em novos gritos, dessa vez mais estridentes, com acúmulo de dor e desespero.

VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? NUNCA! NÃO QUERO CANCELAR A POÇÃO! – ela pegou a primeira coisa que viu – um cálice de metal sobre uma das prateleiras – e arremessou na direção do Curandeiro. Ele se abaixou, desviando. O cálice bateu com estrépito na parede.

Harry avançou até a mulher e imobilizou os braços dela, antes que ela pegasse um vidro de poção e o arrebentasse em cima do curandeiro.

Ele não tem culpa de nada, Gina!

Mas é uma idéia absurda – falou ela, tentando se desvencilhar. – Não podemos deixar que nossa filha morra.

Desculpe, Sr. Bright.

Não tem nada, Sr Potter – disse o curandeiro, enquanto apanhava os óculos que caíram no chão. – Eu não imaginei outra reação senão esta. Eu realmente nunca imaginei que precisaria dar uma notícia dessas, colocando uma bomba na mão de vocês. Todos nós imaginamos que a morte vai vir num estalo, de repente, mas esse feitiço a coloca nas mãos dos responsáveis. É muito mais complicado do que se a garota tivesse morrido na hora. O percurso natural da vida, a morte, está nas mãos de vocês. É um desvio, mas está. Eu só defendi a tese de que Estelle está num meio-termo entre viver e morrer. Na minha opinião, e de grande parte da comunidade hospitalar, o melhor seria cancelar a poção, e deixar que a vida siga seu curso natural.

Mas...

Sra Potter, Estelle não vê nada, eu...

Gina soltou-se dos braços de Harry e levantou um dedo em frente ao rosto do curandeiro.

Como você e seus amigos podem garantir isso?

O curandeiro manteve a calma.

São muitas pesquisas que...

Pesquisas! Teses! – Gina falava, descontrolada, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. – Quem garante a vocês que ela não vê nada? Por acaso você ou outro curandeiro já esteve dessa forma para dizer com toda certeza que a minha filha não ouve, não vê, e não se lembra de nada?

Gina, não faz sentido você ficar desse jeito, eles sabem o que está acontecendo com Estelle!

O que é? – ela virou-se para Harry. – Vai defender a opinião dele? Você acha que o certo é acabar com a única maneira de ter a nossa filha aqui, conosco?

Não é isso, não confunda as coisas... Acontece que...

Acontece que, pra mim, a minha filha...

NOSSA...

...está viva... Como assim nossa? Não parece!

Não diga besteiras por impulso, Gina! – ele se irritou. – Não confunda. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Eu amo a minha filha. Eu amo Estelle. Mas, se ela já está praticamente... – ele engasgou – morta, não tem porque mantê-la aqui, condenada num hospital.

Pra mim tem – falou ela, em tom decisivo. – Pra mim, ela ainda está viva.

Uma nova pausa. Gina virou-se novamente para o Curandeiro Bright, e olhou para ele bem na hora em que ele colocava os óculos. Aqueles óculos quadrados que aumentavam consideravelmente os olhos...

E foi como se um relâmpago tivesse caído em sua mente, atingido os arquivos ocultos em seu cérebro, e os aberto. Tornou-se claro... Um pesadelo com uma fruta se partindo... A noite da destruição da caixinha de música, do choro do bebê que martelava em seus ouvidos...

A profecia.

Ela continuou fitando os olhos esbugalhados do Curandeiro Bright – que a olhava sem compreender nada. E foi como se estivesse olhando para Sibila Trelawney... Na hora da profecia... Aqueles olhos gigantescos, transformados, medonhos... E o que estava barrado, talvez por vontade dela própria, se libertou...

E as palavras soaram em ordem...

Felicidade no enlace. O fruto vai amadurecer. Mas eis que quando está maduro cai do pé. E se despedaça...

Nossa... – murmurou ela, zonza, passando a mão pela testa suada.

O que foi?

Gina, lentamente, virou-se para o marido. Agora tudo se encaixava. Como se as palavras tivessem se escondido, esperando o fato ser consumado.

Um novo acesso de desespero a levou a uma nova seqüência de gritos.

O fruto amadurece e se despedaça... Era isso que Trelawney queria dizer, Harry... Nossa filha! Nossa pequenina!

Trelawney? Fruto... Gina, o que você está falando?

De uma profecia. No meu último ano em Hogwarts... Uma profecia terrível... Mas que eu não conseguia me lembrar...

Tem a ver com...?

Sim. Ela ficou transformada, estranha, e disse isso. O enlace seria feliz, o fruto iria amadurecer, Estelle, mas quando estava maduro... Caia do pé... E tudo se confirmou... Um casamento feliz, uma criança, que cresceu, e, quando estava bem, feliz, aconteceu a fatalidade...

Como você não se lembrava?

Eu não sei... Talvez um mecanismo de defesa interno. Tentando fazer com que eu esquecesse, e realmente eu esqueci. Naquela época estava tão feliz com o nosso noivado... A profecia tocou no nosso casamento, algo que eu queria que fosse bom, especial... Também estava muito ocupada naquela época. Acho que foi isso...

George Bright pigarreou, chamando a atenção do casal.

Eu e minha assistente, Lolita Spencer, precisamos saber o que faremos... Continuamos ministrando a poção em Estelle ou não?

Sim.

Não.

Gina e Harry se entreolharam. Os dois estavam um pouco afastados um do outro, com a cama de Estelle no meio. Para George, aquilo lhe lembrou dois oponentes, prestes a brigar, com uma linha divisória os separando um do outro. Ali, a linha divisória também era o centro da discórdia.

Ele pensou rápido no que dizer.

Acho que essa é uma decisão complicada, que necessita de avaliação da parte de ambos. Procurem relaxar...

Como se fosse possível...

Eu sei, Sra Potter, não é fácil, mas não é impossível. Procurem pensar com calma, os dois conversem bem, até entrarem num consenso. Eu dou um prazo para vocês. Enquanto nada for decidido, continuarei dando a poção para Estelle.

Harry e Gina ainda se olhavam.

Os dois concordam?

Sim – responderam em uníssono.

Ótimo. Peço para que deixem o assunto somente entre familiares e conhecidos. Se cair no ouvido da imprensa, sendo Harry Potter uma celebridade... A decisão pode se tornar mais complicada...

Como assim? – perguntou Harry, olhando para o Curandeiro.

Nada, esqueça... Sem preocupações com possibilidades, por favor... Vocês já têm no que pensar. O que decidir... Conversem bem. O diálogo é muito importante.

E se não entrarmos num acordo? – indagou Gina, com a testa franzida. – A opinião que prevalecerá será de quem?

Não sei... Mas é o que eu disse. Sem preocupações com possibilidades. Vocês têm um fato concreto nas mãos, e um fato nada fácil de se enfrentar... Uma decisão muito, muito importante. Pensem bem e se decidam... Agora, é melhor irem para casa, tiveram um dia cheio...

Sim – concordou Harry. – Mas nem sei se conseguirei descansar...

Eu nem quero – falou Gina com a voz fraca. – Harry, eu... Tenho que ir até a casa dos meus pais, depois até o Rony... Para avisar sobre o que ocorreu. Para eles, ainda estamos felizes no sítio.

É bom avisar – concordou ele, lentamente. – Mas só para eles... Para os Tribbes, talvez, já que são tão amigos nossos...

É. Talvez... Você vai ficar?

Vou, só mais um pouco. Tentar me acalmar. Aceitar a dura realidade... Pode ir.

Gina aproximou-se da filha, que ainda estava com os olhos abertos, mas ainda vazios. Ela beijou o rosto de Estelle, molhando o rosto da pequenina com uma lágrima que escapou. Depois, sem dizer mais nada, saiu da sala, com passos lentos.

Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, de frente para a mesa do Curandeiro Bright. Passou um lenço sobre a testa suada, depois suspirou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Que problema...

Essa decisão, realmente, é complicada...

Mas não vai se resolver tão facilmente, Sr Bright – falou Harry, esmurrando a mesa. – Olha, pelo que eu vi, Gina não concorda comigo. Nem concordará. Insiste em deixar nossa filha ali, deitada, como um... Um zumbi... Porque não acabar logo com isso?

Mas para ela a decisão dela também está correta.

Aí é o problema. Dois pontos de vista... Opostos... Eu e Gina não entraremos num consenso, eu sinto isso... Eu sinto que isso ainda vai longe.

Temos sorte do caso estar somente entre nós. Não sairá dessa sala, Sr Potter, eu prometo.

Com licença, Sr Bright.

A voz feminina, alta e clara, soou às costas de Harry. Ele virou-se na cadeira, e os olhos de George Bright levantaram-se para a mulher. Era Lolita Spencer.

Eu preciso ir embora mais cedo. Já fiz tudo o que o senhor me pediu.

Tudo bem, Lolita. Pode ir. Até amanhã.

Até amanhã.

Ela saiu. Harry apontou para a porta fechada, olhando bem para o Curandeiro.

Será que ela pode dizer alguma coisa?

Imagine. Lolita é de minha extrema confiança. Só aceito estagiários assim. Quem eu realmente confio. Por ela, boto a minha mão no fogo.

* * *

Lolita caminhou normalmente pelos corredores do hospital. O movimento era o habitual, e tudo andava normal por ali. Tão normal que ela não percebeu que estava sendo seguida por um sujeito com o jaleco do hospital.

A cada dobra de corredor que ela dava, o sujeito ia atrás. Lolita estava a caminho dos vestiários, onde trocaria as vestes de curandeiro assistente pela própria roupa. Finalmente chegou no local, empurrando a porta de madeira pintada de branco. O sujeito parou de chofre em frente à porta, encarando o aviso VESTIÁRIO FEMININO. Olhou para os dois lados, viu que a barra estava limpa, e empurrou a porta.

Entrou lentamente. Torceu em silêncio para que não houvesse mais ninguém lá dentro. Somente ela. A mulher alta, de óculos com aros escuros, cabelos castanhos lisos e presos.

Ele espiou. Lolita estava de costas para ele. Poderia ter aproveitado a visão, observar a bela bruxa trocar de roupa, mas estava ansioso para agir rapidamente.

Avançou vagarosamente por trás dela, puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a cabeça da bruxa. Houve um sobressalto no corpo dela, e um gritinho esganiçado.

Quietinha... – sibilou ele, dando uma risada.

Quem... Quem é você? O que...?

Quieta! Aqui quem fala agora sou eu. Você é o Curandeiro assistente do quarto onde a filha do babaca do Harry Potter se encontra, não é?

Isso... Por favor, não me machuque...

Relaxa, boneca. Basta responder tudo o que eu perguntar. Diga-me... A filha dele está com o que?

Atingida por um feitiço... O feitiço da... O feitiço, ah, o Feitiço da Consciência Vazia.

Isso mesmo... E como ela está?

Mantida viva apenas pela poção... Poção da Vida...

Temos um caso de eutanásia... Bem que Garganta disse que o feitiço levaria a isso... Pobre chefe... Agora, fofa, eu preciso saber algo bem interessante, que possa ferrar com Harry Potter. Se você me der alguma informação que valha a pena, está liberada, prometo...

Sim, tudo o que você quiser... Eles... Eles estão divididos... Não sabem se cancelam a poção ou não... E não concordam.

Ah uma divisão de opiniões... Interessante. Mas preciso de coisas ainda mais interessantes, senão vou ter que... – ele pressionou mais a varinha contra a têmpora da bruxa.

Tenho, tenho mais... Informações... – ela gaguejava e suava frio. – Eles não querem que a notícia... Vaze para a imprensa.

Agora assim algo interessante... Obrigado pela ajuda, gata. Eu sou Spike, quem sabe um dia nos encontramos de novo...

Então vai me deixar ir embora?

Não. Se nos encontrarmos de novo, só se for em outra vida, ou no além.

Os ladrilhos brancos do vestiário, tão lustrosos, tornaram-se verdes por um momento.


	6. Reprimindo a paixão

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Reprimindo a paixão**

Peterson ajeitou o penteado moderno e começou a descer as escadas da mansão. Estava perfumado e arrumado para o jantar do último dia na casa dos pais. No dia seguinte, o Magic Rock abria uma turnê de shows em Portugal.

Ele desceu as escadas, refletindo sobre a sensação que sentiu ao encontrar Gina na festa de Estelle. Após um tempo longe, ele achou que não sentiria mais nada... Mas sentiu. Tão forte. Tão intenso como sempre. Não sabia o que fazer para batalhar contra aquilo...

Peterson encontrou o pai na sala, sentado na poltrona de sempre, feita de couro preto, próxima à lareira. Ele atravessou a sala e sentou-se sobre o tapete, com as pernas cruzadas, em frente ao pai. O Sr Tribbes levantou os olhos do jornal que tinha nas mãos e encarou o filho.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele. – Na última vez que você se sentou sobre o tapete, na minha frente, com as pernas cruzadas, você tinha treze anos e quebrara o meu cinzeiro de ouro puro.

Peterson engoliu em seco.

É. Aconteceu, mas não é comigo...

É com quem?

Com o... Ray! É, o Ray... O baterista... Ele está com um problema dos grandes! Um problema relacionado com... mulher.

E o que você tem a ver com os problemas do Ray?

Bom, é que ele pediu a minha ajuda. Meu conselho. Mas é uma situação tão complicada, pai, que eu não sei nem o que aconselhar... Por isso achei que seria bom conversar com o senhor, que já tem mais experiência de vida...

Então diga, filho. Que problema é esse com mulher que o Ray está passando?

Ele está apaixonado... Quero dizer, não sei se essa é bem a palavra. Deve ser... Porque ele já saiu com várias fãs, mas não sente por nenhuma o que ele sente por essa. Quando ele a vê, parece flutuar... O chão some dos seus pés... O coração dispara dentro do peito, a respiração... A respiração torna-se rápida, ele fica sem fôlego... – Peterson percebeu que estava exagerando nas descrições, e poderia demonstrar que estava descrevendo os próprios sentimentos, por isso, pigarreou e disse: - Isso tudo foi ele que me contou... Essas sensações...

Mas, se ela causa todas essas sensações nele, por que ele não a pede em namoro?

Aí é o ponto onde as coisas desandam – falou Peterson, olhando momentaneamente para o tapete. – Ele sente que ela é a mulher que ele gosta... Só pode, por tudo o que ela causa nele... Mas, ao contrário de qualquer apaixonado, ele não pode dizer a ela que a ama. Nem a pedir em namoro...

Por que?

Peterson levantou os olhos castanhos para o pai.

Porque ela é comprometida – respondeu ele, tentando controlar a angústia na voz e denunciar ele mesmo. – Comprometida... Mas, como se não bastasse, ainda há outra coisa...

O que?

Ela não é comprometida com qualquer pessoa... E sim com um dos melhores amigos dele.

O Sr Tribbes respirou fundo. Dobrou o jornal, colocou-o sobre a mesa ao lado da poltrona, acendeu um charuto e, após a primeira baforada, falou:

Um caso muito complicado – ele deu outra tragada. – Tenho pena do Ray. Pobre coração. Imagino o quanto deve estar sofrendo. Apaixonou-se pela mulher errada...

Mas ele não tem culpa – disse Peterson. – Não escolheu apaixonar-se por ela. Foi algo que simplesmente aconteceu.

Sim, não estou o culpando. Ele está num dilema terrível. Dividido entre uma amizade e um amor. Eu até o admiro. Pois, se está pedindo ajuda, isso quer dizer que ele está pensando duas vezes no que fazer. Por que? Porque realmente é amigo do... O que o amigo dele é da mulher?

Noivo – mentiu Peterson, com medo de que, se dissesse a verdade, o pai percebesse.

Noivo... Estão próximos do casamento... É, Ray deve estar sofrendo. Tentando reprimir o sentimento, temendo que estrague o futuro casamento dos dois...

E o que você acha que ele deve fazer, pai?

Eu o aconselharia a seguir o bom senso. A esquecer a noiva do amigo. Existe um ditado popular, filho, entre os trouxas, que diz: "mulher de amigo meu é homem". Isso quer dizer que deve ser ignorada, por mais bela e irresistível que seja.

Peterson balançou a cabeça. Memorizou o ditado, para que, quando as sensações causadas por Gina Weasley surgissem, ele pudesse lembrar dele. Seguiria o conselho do pai. Ignoraria, guardando o sentimento para si próprio, para sempre.

Obrigado pai – disse ele. – Agora tenho ótimos conselhos para passar ao Ray.

Naquele instante a campainha soou. A enorme porta de mogno não era longe da lareira, por isso Peterson resolveu atender antes que o elfo doméstico aparecesse. Girou a maçaneta dourada da porta e a abriu.

Era Gina.

* * *

_-Atenção funcionários do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Favor proibir a saída de qualquer paciente. Atenção..._

Harry estava sentado ao lado da cama da filha e o Curandeiro Bright estava diante de sua mesa. Os dois se encararam, confusos pelo aviso da voz amplificada da bruxa que soou por todo o prédio.

Ainda bem que já faz meia hora que Gina saiu – falou Harry.

Isso é muito estranho, Sr Potter – observou o curandeiro. – Não é comum por aqui proibirem a saída de qualquer pessoa. Deve ter acontecido algo muito sério para tanto.

Harry franziu a testa. Por mais chocado que estivesse pelos acontecimentos daquele dia, sentiu que talvez precisassem de um Auror para ajudar. Talvez realmente fosse algo grave. Decidido, levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta.

Vou ver o que está acontecendo.

O Curandeiro Bright o seguiu, movido pela curiosidade. Harry caminhou apressado pelos corredores, à procura de alguém que pudesse lhe dar informações concretas. Encontrou uma funcionária do St. Mungus andando alarmada e a parou.

Harry Potter, Auror – anunciou ele. – Preciso saber se aconteceu algo grave.

Sim – respondeu a bruxa com voz fraca. – Assassinato.

Aonde?

No vestiário feminino, nesse mesmo andar.

Harry soltou a bruxa e começou a caminhar, seguindo as coordenadas de Bright. Num dos corredores em que entrou, um doente gritou, apavorado:

MALDIÇÃO DA MORTE NUM HOSPITAL! ESCONDAM-SE TODOS.

Harry continuou com passos firmes, até chegarem à porta de madeira do vestiário feminino. Funcionários do hospital a cercavam, impedindo a passagem de curiosos. Harry se apresentou e sua passagem foi admitida, assim como a de Bright.

Ao entrar no vestiário ele não conseguiu ver nada, pois alguns funcionários do Hospital fechavam um círculo. Harry pediu licença a eles, e finalmente viu.

Seu estômago rodopiou numa sensação de mal-estar. O Curandeiro Bright soltou uma exclamação de susto, levando as mãos à boca. Afinal, era Lolita Spencer, a pobre Lolita Spencer. Harry logo notou, pela expressão no rosto dela, que Lolita fora morta por um Avada Kedavra.

Pobre bruxa... Até pouco tempo estava viva, cuidando de Estelle, colaborando com o Curandeiro Bright, com perspectivas de futuro. Tão jovem... Assim como Estelle. Uma trajetória de vida interrompida no meio do percurso, um percurso que se apontava como promissor.

Harry olhou para Bright. O bruxo estava com os olhos arregalados, fitando a pobre colega de trabalho.

Eu não posso entender, Harry – falou ele. – Lolita era... Uma moça tão boa. Sem inimigos. Como alguém poderia querer mata-la?

Harry apenas suspirou. Não tinha a resposta que Bright queria. Colocava a varinha no bolso quando foi chamado por um dos funcionários que estava presente no local.

Sr. Potter creio que você não tenha reparado...

O que?

Mas o bruxo não precisou responder. Ao virar, a primeira coisa que os olhos de Harry encontraram foi o aviso cravado na parede. Não era bem um aviso, apenas uma palavra com oito letras, mas uma palavra que significava muita coisa naquele momento.

VINGANÇA.

Então já sabemos porque Lolita foi morta – disse ele, olhando para George Bright. – Por mais que o senhor pense que ela não tinha inimigos, acredito que tivesse sim. E um grande inimigo. Capaz de mata-la por vingança, como ele fez questão de deixar escrito.

Por que ele deixaria escrito o motivo de mata-la? – perguntou Bright.

Não sei... Esses assassinos são todos uns loucos. Não dá pra saber o que passa pela cabeça deles. Talvez aumentasse a honra dele se deixasse bem claro que se vingara de Lolita... Bom, mas agora é o momento de procurarmos o assassino... Alguém notou algum suspeito? – perguntou ele aos funcionários.

Eu – uma bruxa gorda com uniforme de faxineira levantou a mão. – Eu vi, há alguns minutos, um bruxo saindo do hospital com o uniforme. Estranhei, porque, além de ele estar muito apressado, nunca o tinha visto antes, e o horário de saída dos faxineiros do nosso turno é muito mais tarde.

Faz muito tempo que você viu?

Uns dez minutos.

O perdemos – falou Harry, decepcionado. – Droga! Podem avisar aos outros que liberem as pessoas. Não adianta segurar ninguém. O assassino não está mais aqui.

Os funcionários saíram. Harry e Bright ficaram a sós. O Curandeiro segurava a pálida mão da assistente, com um afeto de pai. Harry pousou a mão no ombro dele.

Vamos, Sr Bright.

O bruxo levantou-se lentamente. Antes de sair, Bright lançou um último olhar para o corpo da jovem. Harry, antes de sair, lançou um último olhar para a palavra VINGANÇA.

* * *

-Aqui está! – exclamou Brad aos colegas Spike e Ted, apontando para o canto da primeira página do Profeta Diário. – O endereço da redação do jornal.

O trio estava reunido numa cabana deserta. Spike já relatara aos dois o que descobrira com Lolita, o recado que deixara a Harry na parede do vestiário e como eles atrapalhariam a vida do auror. Bastava achar o endereço da redação do Profeta, o que Brad tinha acabado de conseguir.

Quem vai até lá? – perguntou Spike. – Precisa estar disfarçado, eu acho melhor...

Nesse caso, acho melhor que seja o Ted – sugeriu Brad. – Ele consegue "interpretar" bem. Pode mudar a voz com facilidade.

Ótimo. Ted levanta a gola desse casaco – o bruxo obedeceu. – Agora recapitulamos o que você irá fazer...

* * *

-Gina! – exclamou Peterson, assustado.

Gina estava ali na sua frente, mas o estado dela era péssimo. Os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, a face mais pálida do que o normal e a expressão com que ela olhava para ele demonstrava uma grande tristeza. Ele conseguiu avaliar rapidamente, pois logo Gina o abraçou forte, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

O cabelo de Gina ficou próximo do rosto dele, e ele sentiu o aroma perfumado que emanava daqueles fios brilhantes e avermelhado. Uma cor de fogo intensa... E ele sentia um fogo acender dentro do seu peito, uma onda incandescente de calor, tirando-lhe o ar...

"Mulher de amigo meu é homem", pensou, travando uma batalha interna e silenciosa. "Tenha vergonha na cara, Peterson... Esqueça".

Gina se afastou, e Peterson viu as lágrimas peroladas que corriam pela face dela, cascatas que saíam daqueles olhos tão lindos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão tristes.

Aconteceu algo... Horrível... – falou Gina.

Peterson pediu para que ela entrasse. Ele encostou a porta após a passagem de Gina e depois a encaminhou até a sala, no sofá que ficava próximo a poltrona do pai. Sentou-se no mesmo sofá, mas fez questão de sentar-se bem afastado.

O Sr. Tribbes apagou o charuto, depositou-o no cinzeiro e olhou para Gina.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. – Algo com Harry?

Não – respondeu Gina. – Algo com Estelle.

Ela relatou que Estelle fora atingida por um desconhecido Feitiço da Consciência Vazia, que estava sendo mantida viva apenas pela Poção da Vida e que ela e Harry teriam que se decidir se cancelariam a poção ou não.

Eutanásia.

Gina e Peterson franziram a testa para o Sr. Tribbes.

O que? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eutanásia – repetiu o bruxo. – É uma palavra pouco difundida no nosso mundo, mas os trouxas a conhecem. Nesse caso, poderá ser utilizada ou não... – os olhares de Gina e Peterson continuavam confusos, de modo que Tribbes resolveu explicar melhor. – Pelo que você nos disse, Gina, Estelle não tem mais cura, não tem mais como retomar a consciência. Mas ainda está viva, de certo modo...

Está viva – pontuou Gina.

Então... Vocês poderão praticar a eutanásia ou não. A eutanásia consiste em abreviar a vida de um paciente incurável, sem que ele sofra ou sinta dor.

Nesse caso se eles pedirem que cancele a Poção da Vida – falou Peterson.

Exatamente.

Mas não é isso que vai acontecer – falou Gina. – Nesse caso não. Nunca que eu abreviaria a vida da minha própria filha...

Eu também acho – opinou Peterson. – Por mais que não haja mais chance de cura, é quase um crime cancelar o elo de alguém com a vida... O que você acha, pai?

Eu também não concordo com a eutanásia. Acho que a decisão sobre a hora da morte não deve estar em nossas mãos. Se existe o mínimo de vida dentro da pessoa, esse mínimo deve ser preservado. E a morte ocorrer só quando não houver mais jeito, assim como todos nós...

Harry não concorda comigo – falou Gina. – Ele acha que devemos cancelar a poção.

Tribbes e Peterson ficaram em silêncio. Os dois não tinham a mínima vontade de, agora que sabiam da divergência de opiniões, se intrometerem.

Ele usa termos técnicos para tentar me convencer... Mas não adianta. Essa tal eutanásia não serve pra Estelle... Pra minha filha não.

Novo silêncio. Só a madeira estalando na lareira.

Eu só peço a vocês que não comentem com ninguém o que está acontecendo conosco – falou Gina. – Por favor. Por que, se essa notícia vaza para a imprensa, se alguém em troca de dinheiro resolve abrir a boca, vai haver uma grande polêmica. Harry é muito famoso... Não quero nem imaginar as conseqüências desagradáveis.

Fique tranqüila – disse Peterson.

Acho que já estou indo – falou Gina, levantando-se do sofá. – E a Sra Tribbes?

Saiu para fazer umas compras – explicou o Sr Tribbes. – Quer mimar o filho, sabe como é, último dia em casa, pra voltar só depois de alguns meses...

Vai sair em turnê de novo, Pet?

É... Vou... Vou sim – respondeu Peterson, ligeiramente embaraçado. – Agora em Portugal. Estamos fazendo sucesso lá...

Fico feliz por você – disse Gina, esboçando um sorriso. – Aproveite a felicidade. Nem todos podem ser felizes...

Não fale assim – pediu ele. – Olha... Sinto muito por você e o Harry. E se precisarem de minha ajuda para qualquer coisa...

Imagine. Pior não tem como ficar. Tchau, Pet – ela beijou-lhe no rosto. Imediatamente ele sentiu o fogo dentro do peito subir para a face.

Gina foi até o Sr Tribbes e também o beijou no rosto, despedindo-se. Peterson dirigiu-a até a porta, e a abriu, sem graça por ter corado e receoso de que ela percebesse. Mas Gina pareceu ignorar. Algo tão insignificante passaria despercebido diante de uma pessoa que estava passando por uma barra tão pesada quanto ela.

Ao sair, ela sorriu novamente.

Tchau, Pet.

Ele fechou a porta, novamente desajeitado e corado. Ficou parado um tempo encostado no mogno, passando os dedos pela bochecha que ela havia beijado. Depois levou os dedos até os próprios lábios e os encostou-se a eles. A única maneira de sentir o sabor dos lábios de Gina... Uma parte do sabor... Usou a imaginação, e nela Gina estava ali, beijando-o... Não eram os dedos dele ali, eram os lábios macios de Gina deslizando sobre os dele...

Peterson abriu os olhos. Tirou os dedos dos lábios e começou a esfregar os cabelos. Ajoelhou-se, ainda os esfregando, tentando libertar-se daquele sentimento pagão, algo que nunca seria correspondido, nunca poderia ser correspondido. Precisava libertar-se.

Parou com tudo aquilo e sentiu um peso amargo... Gina estava passando por toda uma situação complicada, Harry também... Como podia dar-se ao desfrute de imagina-la ali, com ele, logo depois que ela saiu tão triste?

Levantou-se lentamente, e suspirou aliviado ao ver que o pai estava de costas. Encaminhou-se novamente para a sala e sentou-se no sofá, admirando o fogo silenciosamente. De repente a voz do pai soou:

O que aconteceu com seu penteado? Estava todo penteado, mas agora está desarrumado.

Nova moda – respondeu Pet, simplesmente.

* * *

-Boa noite, senhor, posso ajuda-lo?

A recepcionista estava se dirigindo a um bruxo baixo e franzino, com a gola do casaco estranhamente alta, ocultando boa parte do rosto, deixando para fora apenas os olhos apertados.

Sim. É que eu tenho uma informação muito... Digamos... Interessante ao jornal.

É o que todos dizem – falou ela, com desdém, levantando os olhos. – Não posso lhe dirigir a uma entrevista se o senhor não me provar que realmente trata-se de uma informação interessante.

Sim, entendo... – falou Ted. – É sobre o conhecido auror, Harry Potter.

O nome do auror impressionou a recepcionista. Mas ainda assim ela não pareceu muito convencida, de modo que Ted resolveu esclarecer mais:

A filha dele – disse ele, em tom de cumplicidade. – Está no hospital... Feitiço da Consciência Vazia... Coitada...

Suba as escadas, quinta porta à esquerda, Jornalista Simmons – disse ela rapidamente.

Ted correu escada acima. Ansiava por dar essa declaração, ansiava por vingança ao chefe Garganta. Não via a hora de ser entrevistado. Perdeu-se por um momento, ao esquecer-se qual era a direita e qual era a esquerda. Arriscou uma e confirmou o acerto, ao ler numa placa de madeira o aviso Seção de Entrevistadores.

Ele procurou por Simmons e logo lhe indicaram um bruxo loiro com óculos quadrados.

Quero dar uma declaração muito importante sobre Harry Potter. Uma verdadeira bomba!

Sim, pode falar – disse Simmons, enquanto pegava uma pena e um pergaminho.

Ted falou tudo o que Spike lhe mandara dizer. Quando terminou a entrevista, foi cumprimentado com ânimo pelo jornalista, que lhe pagou cinco galeões pela informação e declaração.

Amanhã, primeira página – falou o jornalista, sorrindo. – Pode ter certeza disso.

Ted sorriu maldosamente.


	7. Exclusivo: eutanásia ou não?

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Exclusivo: eutanásia ou não?**

Harry entrou em casa e encontrou Gina sentada na mesa da cozinha, com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos e o olhar fixo em algum ponto da parede. Nem pareceu perceber a presença de Harry, e só olhou para o marido quando ele começou a falar com ela sobre o incidente que ocorrera no Hospital – o assassinato de Lolita Spencer.

Gina pareceu um pouco chocada, mas não muito; já tinha problemas de mais para se preocupar com os dos outros.

-Então ninguém foi preso? – perguntou ela.

-Não deu tempo. Ela já devia ter sido assassinada há algum tempo. E lógico que o assassino não ia ficar enrolando pelo hospital... Enfim... A única coisa que ele deixou no local foi a palavra VINGANÇA.

-Estranho, não é? Lolita parecia ser uma pessoa tão quieta, tranqüila... Cuidou tão bem do ferimento na cabeça de Estelle...

-Isso é o que o Sr Bright pensa. Que é muito estranho. Ele não consegue imaginar como alguém poderia querer se vingar dela.

-Existem seres humanos tão cruéis, Harry, que não precisam de um grande motivo para se vingar. Se pessoas fazem mal às outras sem conhecer, como aquele maluco daquele bandido fez com a nossa filha, imagine se não fariam por vingança... Até por uma ofensa qualquer. É muita maldade que existe por aí...

-Vou comer alguma coisa – falou Harry, servindo-se de pudim de carne.

Enquanto ele comia, Gina permaneceu em silêncio, envolvida nos seus pensamentos. Harry sentia a exaustão dominar-lhe o corpo e, quando terminou o pudim, resolveu falar do único assunto que tinha naquele momento para tratar com Gina:

-Precisamos nos decidir sobre a Poção da Vida – recordou ele.

Gina suspirou.

-Vamos deixar para outro dia, Harry. Quando já tivermos assimilado tudo o que ocorreu. Ainda é tão recente... Tão cedo pra isso...

-Sim... claro.

-Quando a poeira abaixar, nós nos sentamos e conversamos sobre tudo isso... Mas, agora, depois de um dia tão turbulento e difícil, não conseguiremos chegar num acordo...

-É. Tem razão.

Uma atmosfera estranha pairava ao redor dos dois. Gina tinha razão, pensou ele. Ele nem conseguia conversar direito com ela. Era uma situação muito estranha.

-Eu vou lá... Dormir – disse ele. – Você vai subir agora?

-Acho que não.

Harry a abraçou pelas costas e deu um beijo no rosto da amada.

-Eu te amo muito, Gina. E vou enfrentar qualquer coisa junto com você. Nós vamos passar por isso, pode ter certeza.

Gina pegou uma das mãos dele que a abraçava e a beijou. Depois disso, Harry subiu e deitou-se. Ficou lá, deitado, sem conseguir adormecer. Cerca de uma hora depois, Gina subiu, trocou-se e deitou-se ao seu lado. Harry fingiu que estava dormindo e ocultou a sensação confortável que Gina concedeu ao deitar-se abraçada a ele. Finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

-HARRY! GINA!

Primeiramente Harry pensou que aquelas vozes estavam sinalizando o início de um sonho. Depois, ao sentir um calor tocar-lhe a face – os raios de sol da manhã –, percebeu que estava despertando e que a voz que o chamava não fazia parte de um sonho.

Levantou-se rapidamente, esfregando os olhos, e aproximou-se da janela. Olhou para baixo e viu Rony, que acenou em resposta para ele.

-DESCE AQUI, HARRY – gritou Rony.

Harry esboçou um sorriso, embora algo na expressão de Rony, ou no jeito que ele gritara, lhe incomodou profundamente. Calçou os chinelos e desceu as escadas, chegando ao térreo e abrindo a porta da sala. Agora, próximo ao rosto sardento do amigo, Harry percebeu que não fora apenas uma impressão. Havia algo de diferente em Rony.

Primeiro, as dobras na testa, denotando preocupação; segundo, o piscar contínuo dos olhos; terceiro, a palidez acima do normal de seu rosto, que dava até a impressão de que as próprias sardas haviam clareado; e, por último, as duas mãos escondidas atrás das costas.

Rony ficou estático na mesma posição, enquanto Harry o fitou, intrigado, e conseguiu captar esses sinais corporais.

-Rony... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quero dizer, alguma coisa fora o problema com Estelle?

-Sim. Não, talvez...

Harry começou a ficar preocupado com a hesitação de Rony em responder, e com a dúvida entre o sim e o não, que culminou num "talvez". Pressentiu que, de alguma forma, o que ele viera lhe dizer estava relacionado, mesmo que indiretamente, a Estelle.

-Por favor, Rony, desembucha logo, estou começando a ficar preocup... – Harry percebeu que as mãos de Rony deviam esconder alguma coisa. Apontou-as e disse. – Rony, o que tem aí? Mostre, por favor.

-Sim, mas... Harry, eu lamento, não sei como isso foi acontecer – falou ele, revelando o que tinha escondido.

Era um exemplar do _Profeta Diário. _Ao ver o jornal, Harry já notou o que era. Afinal, qual a única forma de um jornal estar relacionado ao que ocorrera com Estelle? Sua garganta ficou seca, e um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo quando os olhos dele fitaram a matéria de capa.

**EXCLUSIVO!**

**FILHA DE HARRY POTTER ENTRE A SEMIVIDA E A EUTANÁSIA.**

**_Declarações exclusivas revelam que filha de auror foi atingida por feitiço antigo._**

Inconformado, as mãos dele começaram a tremer. Mas Harry continuou segurando o jornal que tremia conforme o movimento de suas mãos, se concentrando na matéria.

_O famoso auror Harry Potter – conhecido por ter derrotado finalmente o poderoso Voldemort há cinco anos – está passando por um verdadeiro dilema. Segundo nosso informante anônimo, sua filhinha foi atingida por um feitiço antigo, um tal de Feitiço da Consciência Vazia. "Esse feitiço foi muito popular na época medieval", falou ao _Profeta_ o professor de Feitiços aposentado Fred Perry. "Ele deixa o atingido numa semivida, condenado a tomar a Poção da Vida, que mantém as funções vitais. Isso se não for escolhida a eutanásia, que cancela a poção e deixa o atingido morrer naturalmente"._

_Nosso informante ainda nos disse que Harry Potter e sua esposa, Gina Weasley Potter, não entram num acordo sobre esse fato, se cancelam a poção ou não. Qual dos dois defenderá a morte da filha?_

-Que droga! – exclamou Harry, interrompendo a leitura, com um tapa furioso no jornal. – Que informante é esse? Como ele pode saber tudo isso?

-É melhor ler o resto – recomendou Rony. – Não é nada bom, mas é necessário...

_Fomos atrás de Richard Cruz, um dos nossos repórteres que já trabalhou no Ministério da Magia para saber o que ocorre num caso de indecisão. "A decisão sobre a eutanásia deve ser decidida entre os dois num prazo de dois dias", declarou ele. "Isso segundo a Lei nº 922 do Ministério". E se a decisão não for tomada? "Cabe ao Ministério obrigar os dois a tomarem uma decisão sobre o destino da filha. Se mesmo assim nada ocorrer, o caminho a ser seguido deve ser o decidido pelo Ministério"._

_Nosso informante especial nos disse que a filha de Harry Potter encontra-se no Hospital St Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. E que espera que o Ministério trabalhe para que a Lei seja cumprida._

_Será que Harry Potter queria omitir o estado da filha, passar por cima da Lei? Muito estranho para um Auror de respeito, não acham?_

Calvin Simmons, _com a colaboração de_ Mônica Savage.

-Malditos! – vociferou Harry, arremessando o jornal no chão.

-Controle-se, Harry...

-Como, Rony? Como conseguirei? Não queríamos que o estado de Estelle fosse divulgado. E vejo que não devia ser mesmo. Bem que o Curandeiro Bright tinha medo de que o Ministério desconfiasse. Ele sabia que seriamos pressionados se isso acontecesse!

-Como você pode confiar tanto nesse Curandeiro? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado. – Afinal, não era somente ele que sabia do estado de Estelle?

-Ele e... – Harry parou subitamente. – E Lolita.

-Quem?

-Lolita Spencer. A estagiária do Sr Bright. Ela foi assassinada ontem, dentro do St. Mungus. Deve ter uma nota aí nesse jornal.

Rony apanhou o jornal amassado do chão e encontrou a notícia sobre o crime na segunda página – perdera o posto de importância comparada à "bomba" sobre Harry Potter. Rony terminou de ler e olhou para Harry.

-Quer dizer que ela era a única pessoa, fora o Bright, que sabia do que estava acontecendo?

-Sim. Mas você leu aí que ela está morta.

-Pode ter morrido depois de ter dado a informação...

-Nunca, Rony. Primeiro porque, eu não a vi direito, tampouco a conhecia, mas pelo que pude notar era uma pessoa com um ótimo caráter, o próprio Bright disse isso. E ela foi morta no vestiário do Hospital, não tinha ido embora, nunca poderia ter ido até a redação do Profeta dar as declarações.

-Mas eu não supus que ela deu a informação ao jornal. Ela pode ter comentado com qualquer pessoa, sei lá, uma colega do Hospital.

-Não, Rony, como eu já disse, ela aparentava um ótimo caráter.

-Ou...

-Ou ela foi forçada a dizer.

Hermione estava parada na porta aberta, olhando para os dois com os braços cruzados. Afastou uma mecha do cabelo que caía sobre a testa e entrou, declarando o seu ponto de vista.

-Harry, eu dei uma olhada no jornal antes do Rony. Eu acho que ele nem levou em conta, mas eu li que, no local onde essa tal Lolita foi morta deixaram escrito a palavra VINGANÇA.

-Sim. Mas... O que isso tem a ver com...?

-Harry, se somente Lolita sabia do que ocorria dentro do quarto, além do Curandeiro Bright, a informação só pode ter saído dela. Rony está certo. Só peca em achar que ela disse por conta própria. Não. Isso só pode ter saído a força.

-Quer dizer que alguém forçou a pobre Lolita a dizer?

-Sim. E matou ela em seguida.

-A mesma pessoa que deu essa entrevista foi a que matou Lolita? – perguntou Harry, ainda com um ar de incredulidade.

-Provavelmente.

-E por que iria querer tanto essa informação a ponto de mata-la?

-Para se vingar. Como a própria pessoa fez questão de deixar escrito. Por pura vingança.

-Para se vingar de Lolita, não, isso...

-Para se vingar de você.

* * *

Peterson desceu correndo a escadaria, puxando a mala. Dali a duas horas o Magic Rock saía para a turnê em Portugal.

-Bom dia, pai.

O Sr Tribbes respondeu ao cumprimento enquanto ia até a janela, para receber a coruja que chegava entregando o Profeta Diário. Abriu o vidro, apanhou o jornal e pagou à coruja. Depois, caminhou lentamente até a sua poltrona de couro.

-Pet, a Miranda está fazendo a sobremesa que você mais gosta – disse a Sra Tribbes, animada.

-Obrigado mãe. Mas não precisava...

-Precisava sim! Vai saber quanto tempo ficarei sem lhe ver, querido. Afinal, agora você é um _superstar!_

Naquele momento, o Sr Tribbes mergulhou num acesso de tosse. Peterson parou de conferir a mala, a mãe parou de olhar para o filho e ambos se voltaram para o bruxo.

-Só pode ter sido por causa desse charuto – comentou a Sra Tribbes. – Eu sempre digo que isso faz mal para a sua saúde, Mark, mas você sempre teima comigo...

-Não é – ele tentava falar em meio à tosse. – Não é isso... Olhem só...

Ele levantou o jornal, enquanto tossia. Peterson foi até o pai e pegou o exemplar. Assim que seus olhos bateram no título da primeira página, eles se arregalaram, de tal forma que a mãe dele perguntou:

-Pet, está tudo bem?

Ele leu tudo, chocado, e quando terminou, continuou parado no mesmo lugar, com os olhos fixos no ponto onde estava escrito o nome de Gina.

Lembrou-se do que ela havia dito quando fora a casa deles no dia anterior:

–_Se essa notícia vaza para a imprensa, se alguém em troca de dinheiro resolve abrir a boca, vai haver uma grande polêmica. Harry é muito famoso... Não quero nem imaginar as conseqüências desagradáveis._

Quem teria contado tudo para o jornal? Quem teria feito tamanha maldade? Peterson sentiu um nó no coração ao imaginar como Gina ficaria ao ler a notícia.

Ficou ali, estático, pensando, ignorando os chamados da mãe, que estava preocupada com a expressão do filho. Ao sair daquele transe, caminhou até a mala aberta, a fechou, mas, ao contrário de leva-la até a porta, começou a subir a escada com ela.

-Pet, querido, o que você está fazendo?

-Nada. Só levando minha mala para o meu quarto.

-Está louco, filho? Logo você tem que se encontrar com os outros integrantes, vai se atrasar...

-Não tem mais turnê, mãe.

-O que?

-É isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu – ele parou de subir e olhou para ela. – Eu não vou mais para turnê nenhuma.

O Sr Tribbes levantou os olhos para o filho.

-Eu vou ficar aqui.

* * *

Harry deu uma risadinha nervosa ao ouvir a conclusão de Hermione. Depois, cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para a amiga.

-Suponhamos que você esteja certa... Quem iria querer se vingar de mim?

-Ah Harry, vai me dizer que, nesses anos como Auror, você não encontrou inimigo? Alguém que conseguiu escapar...

-Capturamos todos. Não me...

Subitamente, Harry recordou-se do incidente da cachoeira. Ele conseguira matar o bruxo que atingira Estelle, mas o outro que estava com ele fugiu.

-Escapou um, sim... Mas, ele até fugiu. Parecia ser um bruxo muito bobo. Não teria a capacidade de invadir um Hospital. Ficaria com medo.

-Mas e se ele não agisse sozinho? Se houvesse uma gangue por trás?

-Não. Só havia um com ele, mas eu tenho certeza que morreu... Ah Mione, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Preciso ir até o St. Mungus, vou ver como está Estelle, e ver com o curandeiro o que podemos fazer, agora que o caso caiu na imprensa...

-E Gina?

-Fique aqui, por favor, Mione, e espere-a acordar. Ela vai ter que saber que a notícia foi parar no jornal, mas procure contar com jeito. Rony, você pode ir comigo?

-Tudo bem, Harry – falou ele.

-Ótimo. Hermione, por favor, tenha cautela na hora de falar com Gina...

-Pode deixar.

* * *

-Sensacional! – exclamou Spike, terminando a leitura da matéria e passando o jornal para Brad. – Parabéns, Ted. Nunca pensei que você pudesse agir tão bem.

-Que isso, Spike – sorriu Ted, com falsa modéstia. – O que eu puder fazer contra o Potter para vingar a morte do chefe, eu farei.

-Harry Maldito Potter – esbravejou Spike, socando a parede da cabana. – Ferrou com o chefe e com todos nós. Com todos os planos ambiciosos do chefe! Com os manuscritos do Manual das Trevas!

-O que? – espantou-se Brad. – Vai me dizer que...?

-Sim, os manuscritos não estão aqui. Ou estavam com o chefe na hora em que ele foi morto, ou ele os guardou em algum lugar.

-Droga. Então tivemos poucos instantes de glória...

-Sim, Brad. Poucos instantes. Poucos dias. Com a posse do lendário Manual das Trevas. Maldita a hora em que o idiota do Potter cruzou o nosso caminho. Por que ele tinha que estar naquela cachoeira?

-Mas ele vai nos pagar... Ah se vai.

-Esse é o espírito da coisa, Ted. Vingança. Ele nos tirou muita coisa, mas também vamos tirar várias coisas dele. A filha já foi... Mas isso é só o começo.

Brad olhou pela janela, para ver o movimento. O local da cabana era deserto, mas, se algum movimento suspeito fosse percebido, eles tinham que se mandar rapidamente dali. Por isso, em intervalos de tempo, um deles ia até a janela e observava.

Brad olhou e, por trás de uma das árvores que cercava o local, viu algo que fez seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. Ele virou-se para os outros, pasmo.

-O que houve, Brad? – indagou Spike.

-É que... Eu acho que vi o Garganta lá fora.

-O que? – perguntaram Ted e Spike em uníssono.

Spike correu para a janela, olhou para fora atentamente. Nada. Apenas as mesmas árvores, movimentando seus galhos, e nenhum movimento além desse.

-Você está delirando, Brad – zombou Spike. – Não vi nada.

-Mas eu...

-Está ficando doidinho da cabeça. Está vendo coisas – falou Spike. – Veja bem: o chefe já era. Teremos que nos virar sozinhos agora. E sem Manual.

Brad lançou outro olhar para a vidraça. Não havia mais nada lá. Mas ele podia jurar que tinha visto...

* * *

Harry e Rony chegaram ao Hospital St Mungus e subiram direto as escadas, em direção ao quarto andar. Chegaram na Enfermaria Poythro Mjaety, cuja porta estava aberta. Os dois entraram.

O Curandeiro Bright estava com uma expressão tensa no rosto. Harry suspirou, supondo o motivo da feição do curandeiro.

-Você leu o jornal, não é? – perguntou ele. – É por isso que está desse jeito.

Bright virou os olhos para um canto da enfermaria, tentando ser o mais discreto possível. Harry virou-se na direção do olhar do curandeiro. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Sentado numa cadeira, estava o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge.

**N/A: Eu tinha pulado esse capítulo na hora da postagem.. Mil desculpas**


	8. Por amor

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Por amor**

–-Como vai, Harry? – cumprimentou o Ministro, estendendo a mão para o rapaz.

Harry, desconfiado, apertou. Não tinha por que maltratar Cornélio Fudge, já que as relações entre ele e o Ministro eram as melhores possíveis, principalmente após Harry pôr fim, pela segunda e definitiva vez, o império Voldemort.

–-Precisa perguntar como eu vou? – disse Harry, desanimado, não querendo ser grosseiro, mas passando a todos essa impressão. Ele fez um gesto, abrangendo a enfermaria. – Olhe bem ao redor. A única paciente da enfermaria. Adivinha como eu estou? Bem é que não é. Estou mal, péssimo...

Um silêncio constrangedor. Rony batia os pés, inquieto pelo modo como o amigo falava com o Ministro, e Bright sorria torto para Cornélio, igualmente sem graça.

O Ministro ficou calado, olhando para Harry, que estava escorado sobre a parede, olhando para o chão. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi o próprio Harry.

–-Acredito que o senhor Ministro tenha vindo aqui por causa do que o Profeta Diário publicou. A notícia de primeira página. A grande bomba – falou Harry, dessa vez, realmente irônico.

–-Mais ou menos, Potter – falou Cornélio, esfregando as mãos. – Sim, eu fiquei sabendo pelo Profeta, mas não é por isso que eu vim até aqui...

–-Então veio cobrar medidas rápidas. Dar para mim e Gina o prazo imposto pela Lei. Um prazo absurdo, que nem valoriza os sentimentos de um pai e de uma mãe.

–-Nada disso – disse o Ministro, agora esfregando as mãos com mais força. – Eu só queria conversar com você e com sua esposa, ver o que podíamos fazer...

–-Para que?

–-Para passarmos por cima da Lei – Harry finalmente levantou os olhos, surpreso. – Eu estou disposto a dar a vocês o tempo que precisarem para tomar a decisão.

Harry pensou, de início, que estava ouvindo errado. Mas o sorriso no rosto do Ministro o convenceu de que realmente tinha escutado. Ele olhou para Rony – que estava com a boca aberta – e para Bright – que tinha a testa franzida.

–-Será uma honra passar por cima da Lei para lhe ajudar – explicou o Ministro. – Eu devo à paz que temos hoje, assim como todo o mundo bruxo, a você. Será uma forma de agradecer por tudo o que você fez pelos bruxos, Harry. Você nos deu a paz, e eu espero, com essa atitude, oferecer-lhe um pouco de paz. Paz para que você e Gina possam pensar com tranqüilidade no melhor caminho a seguir.

Harry sentiu uma parte do peso dentro do seu peito se desmanchar. Ainda estava pesado, mas aliviou um pouco.

–-Obrigado, Ministro – agradeceu, ligeiramente desorientado.

–-Sem agradecimentos – disse Cornélio, colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz. – Aliás, vocês estão divididos. Qual o seu ponto de vista?

–-Eu acho que deve ser cancelada. Imagine, deixar a minha filha sofrendo aqui...

–-Muito complicado... Mas... Tenho que ir, muitas coisas para resolver... Espero ter ajudado nem que seja um pouquinho...

–-Ajudou, claro.

O Ministro despediu-se e saiu da enfermaria, tomando o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si. Por sorte o corredor estava vazio – afinal, ele podia chamar muita atenção. Entrou na primeira enfermaria que encontrou. Só havia um Curandeiro lá, um velhote magro que abriu um sorriso ao ver-lhe entrar.

–-Ministro! É uma honra! – disse ele, em reverência.

–_-Acides corporus!_

O velhote começou a se decompor ao ser atingido pela luz azul turquesa, o que ocorreu demasiado rápido, já que havia pouca carne a ser derretida.

O único paciente da enfermaria ficou de olhos arregalados ao ver o Ministro matando o bruxo, e, logo depois, o Ministro sumir e, em seu lugar, surgir um bruxo gigantesco, medonho, com vestes muito estranhas.

O bruxo desaparatou. O paciente desmaiou de pavor.

* * *

Os outros integrantes do Magic Rock aparataram na casa dos Tribbes, atrás de Peterson. O Sr Tribbes avisou-lhes da decisão do filho, o que os três receberam com espanto.

Eles perguntaram se podiam subir. O Sr Tribbes permitiu e o trio subiu ao quarto do rapaz, local que eles sabiam muito bem onde era – afinal, na época em que não passavam de um reles grupo de amadores, compunham as letras lá.

Atravessaram o amplo corredor forrado em carpete vermelho e encontraram a porta de Pet – a penúltima do corredor – entreaberta. Peterson estava sentado sobre a cama, de costas para a porta, tendo a mala desarrumada em frente e uma revista aberta na mão. Era a _Bruxo Bizz_, que trazia na capa o Magic Rock, com o destaque: _MAGIC ROCK EXPLODE EM TODA A EUROPA._

–-Pet? – chamou um deles, Ray, o baterista, que era baixinho e, apesar de usar sempre roupas descoladas, era tranqüilo.

Peterson virou-se e encarou os amigos. Eles puderam perceber o inchaço dos olhos do rapaz.

–-O que houve, cara? – perguntou Joey, o guitarrista. O mais descolado do trio, tinha cabelos verdes e arrepiados, piercing no queixo e nas sobrancelhas. – Algum problema?

–-Não. Nenhum – ele se esforçou para manter a pose e a voz firme.

–-Não parece – falou Joey. – Seus olhos estão inchados, seu rosto está pálido e você, o mais entusiasmado, o fundador do Magic Rock, o vocalista do grupo, desarruma a mala – ele apontou para a confusão de roupas no chão – e diz que não tem nenhum problema?

–-Calma Joey – recomendou F.J., baixista.

–-Que calma o que, Frank Junior! – reclamou Joey, demonstrando nervosismo, afinal, todos que conheciam F.J. só o chamavam pelo nome em situações tensas e nervosas. – Isso tudo é muito estranho, brother. Olha só pro Pet. Está com jeito de deprimido...

–-Joey! – Ray tentou barrar.

–-...Mas mesmo assim mente que está tudo bem e cancela a turnê. A turnê! A turnê em Portugal! – ele terminou com a voz chorosa.

–-Ele tem razão, Pet – concordou Ray. Peterson apenas observava. – Desde que não éramos nada, você dizia que seu sonho era divulgar o nosso trabalho por todos os países. Sempre foi o mais entusiasmado. E quando ficamos sabendo que faríamos shows pela Europa inteira, você foi o que mais comemorou. Perguntou até quais seriam os paises.

–-E se eu mudei de opinião? – manifestou-se Pet. – De repente eu não quero mais ir para essa turnê. Tem algo de estranho nisso?

–-Tem tudo de estranho, Pet – disse Joey, ainda inconformado. – Quando entramos no quarto você estava com a revista na mão, com todos nós na capa, cabisbaixo. Brother, você está sentido por deixar a turnê, mas não consigo entender, brotherpor que você não quer, mas insiste em deixar.

–-Eu não devo satisfações a vocês...

–-Pet – insistiu Joey, pousando a mão no ombro do amigo. – Cai na real, brotherPrecisamos de satisfações sim. Você é o vocalista. Se qualquer um de nós desistisse misteriosamente, como você está fazendo, poderia ter um jeito. Mas sendo você, não tem jeito. Se você continuar com esse chilique...

–-Olha como fala, Joey...

–-Sim, _chilique, _Pet. Desculpe, brother, mas é a única palavra que encontro para definir isso. Afinal, é impossível existir alguma coisa mais importante que o grupo para fazer você desistir de uma turnê por toda a Europa.

–-Mas tem sim – disse Peterson. – Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Joey bateu as mãos nas pernas, nervoso.

–-Peterson, por favor. Pense bem no que você está fazendo. Isso pode ferrar o grupo de tal forma, brother, que... Sem palavras... Perderemos muita grana, muita popularidade, até prêmios... Esses dois aqui – apontou para Ray e F.J. – não querem falar nada pra não te chatear. Mas eu sou da onda da sinceridade, e vou ser sincero na minha última tentativa, brother: Você está disposto a ferrar o grupo por causa desse outro motivo aí?

-Não vou ferrar grupo algum – falou Peterson. – Podemos nos dar mal por conta do cancelamento da turnê, mas... Vamos nos reerguer depois, novas turnês virão, e...

–-Então essa já era?

Peterson suspirou.

–-Lamento, Joey, mas... Está decidido. Eu não vou mesmo.

Joey também suspirou. Percebeu que de nada adiantava, apanhou a maleta da guitarra e saiu sem mais palavras. Ray e F.J. não haviam trazido os instrumentos, de modo que não tinham mais nada para fazer ali. Ficaram meio hesitantes, mas apertaram a mão de Peterson.

–-Sei que vocês devem estar morrendo de raiva de mim, mas...

–-Raiva não, Pet – corrigiu F.J. – Incompreensão é mais correto. Não podemos te entender, mas... Fazer o que?

O trio se entreolhou, antes de Ray e F.J. saírem do quarto. Assim que os passos dos dois tornaram-se distantes, Pet apanhou a revista novamente, agora incapaz de segurar as lágrimas. Elas marcaram a capa, deixando pingos de água sobre a foto do grupo, a foto que indicava o sonho de Pet, o sonho que ele mesmo cancelara antes de tornar-se realidade. O sonho que ele cancelara por amor a Gina.

* * *

-Brother, isso é caso de psiquiatra! Não é possível que o Peterson tenha mudado de idéia tão rápido assim – disse Joey, enquanto desciam as escadas.

–-Não exagera – falou F.J. – Alguma boa razão para isso deve ter.

Chegaram na sala. O Sr e a Sra Tribbes estavam lá, aguardando os jovens, na esperança de que Peterson tivesse mudado de idéia e se decidido a ir para a turnê. Mas, assim que viram os rostos dos três jovens, perderam a esperança.

-Ele não vai mesmo? – perguntou a senhora, aflita.

–-Não – respondeu Ray. – E olha que o Joey insistiu muito... Até demais – ele olhou de soslaio para o colega. – Sem chances. O Pet está mesmo decidido.

–-Não dá pra acreditar – falou ela.

–-Não mesmo, Sra Tribbes – concordou F.J. – Não podemos fazer mais nada. Falaremos com o nosso agente, ele não vai acreditar muito que o Pet tenha decidido... Ele pode aparecer por aí. Vamos, galera?

Joey e Ray se despediram dos Tribbes. No momento em que Ray apertava a mão do Sr Tribbes, o velho lembrou-se de um fato.

–-Então, Ray, como vai o seu problema com... Aquela mulher – o Sr Tribbes pretendia ser o mais discreto possível.

–-Que problema?

–-Ah você não sabe que eu sei... Mas eu já sei de tudo, você pode se abrir comigo. Pet me contou.

–-Um problema, com uma mulher? Mas não existe problema algum...

–-Aquele seu rolo com a mulher que está noiva do seu amigo – o Sr Tribbes baixou a voz.

–-Sr Tribbes, Pet deve estar pirado. Não existe rolo algum com mulher alguma!

Dito isso, Ray saiu acompanhado dos outros, deixando o Sr Tribbes com uma expressão de grande confusão.

* * *

Peterson passou a tarde inteira em meio a visões. Visões sobre como seria a turnê em Portugal, visões da platéia cantando a música do grupo de cor, visões dos portugueses pedindo autógrafos, das fãs segurando pôsteres...

Teria seguido o caminho certo? Largando uma oportunidade de trabalho por amor? Será que o amor valia mais do que o trabalho? Pra piorar, um amor impossível, um amor de sonhos, um amor que nunca se realizaria...

Mas ele precisava dar apoio a Gina. Mesmo que fosse disfarçando que estava agindo por amizade. Precisava consola-la num momento tão complicado. E ajudaria Harry, seu amigo, também.

Ao entardecer, resolveu tomar uma decisão. Levantou-se da cama, destrancou a porta, cruzou os corredores e desceu correndo a escada. O Sr Tribbes, curioso, perguntou:

–-Aonde o rapaz vai?

–-Pra casa da Gina, pai... E do Harry – completou ele, percebendo o furo. Depois saiu, ainda em disparada, sem mais explicações.

O Sr Tribbes alisou o bigode, pensativo, analisando o comportamento do filho com os últimos acontecimentos.

–-Algum problema? – perguntou a esposa, estranhando-o.

–-Só estava pensando numas coisas aqui... Bobagem... Mas, eu queria a sua opinião, querida.

–-Minha opinião? No que? Na loucura do Pet em desistir da turnê?

–-Não.

–-No que então?

–-Você acha que alguém seria capaz de desistir do maior sonho de sua vida por amor?

* * *

Gina estava na cozinha, bebendo um copo de suco de abóbora, quando a campainha tocou. Estava cabisbaixa com a notícia que o "Profeta" publicara, e mais ainda pela visita que fizera à filha durante a tarde. Ela imaginava que, de alguma forma, o que ocorrera no dia anterior pudesse ser mentira, algum pesadelo muito próximo da realidade. Mas, naquela tarde, ela constatara que não.

Foi até a porta e a abriu. Peterson estava lá, usando jeans e um blusão cinza.

–-Será que posso entrar? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso.

–-Claro, Pet. Nem precisa pedir – ela abriu passagem para que ele entrasse. – Fique à vontade.

* * *

Harry mexia com a boneca das Esquisitonas em frente ao rosto de Estelle. Contorcia a perninha da boneca, despenteava o cabelo dela, esperando um sorriso de Estelle. Nada adiantou.

–-Sr Potter, já está anoitecendo – avisou o Curandeiro Bright. – É melhor ir para casa.

–-É. Tem razão – respondeu Harry, fungando. – Eu ainda tinha esperança de que ela reagisse, acredita? Mas pelo que vejo...

–-Infelizmente, Sr Potter, isso não vai ter volta...

–-Eu sei. Mas vê-la aqui aumenta ainda mais o meu desgosto. Fica uma agonia aqui dentro, sabe – ele apontou para o peito. – Por isso que eu queria acabar logo com tudo. Desse jeito, vendo Estelle aqui, dá a impressão de que isso vai acabar. Mas no fundo eu sei que é impossível que isso aconteça...

Harry levantou-se e apertou a mão de George Bright.

–-Amanhã eu não sei se venho... Tenho que trabalhar...

–-Se não vier, pode ter certeza de que Estelle estará sendo bem tratada.

–-E quanto a um novo Curandeiro assistente? – perguntou Harry. – O Hospital já providenciou? O senhor tem alguém em mente?

–-Ainda não... Mas estou precisando. Com essa idade, não dou conta de tudo o que preciso fazer.

–-Eu vou indo. Gina deve estar sozinha, coitada. Até amanhã, Sr Bright.

* * *

Peterson entrou meio hesitante na casa. Parou em pé no meio da sala, enquanto Gina fechou a porta e aproximou-se dele com a testa franzida.

–-Você e sua banda não viajavam hoje? – perguntou ela.

Ela o encarou fixamente, causando uma vermelhidão no rosto de Peterson. Ele se amaldiçoou por dentro pelo fato, já que estava se esforçando ao máximo para não demonstrar o nervosismo.

–-Pois é – respondeu, mexendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jeans. – A nossa turnê foi cancelada.

–-Que pena, Pet – lamentou Gina. – O Harry sempre me disse que o seu sonho, após vocês ficarem famosos, era divulgar o trabalho pro mundo inteiro. Você deve estar mal por isso, não?

–-É. Um pouco.

–-E por que foi cancelada? Algum problema sério?

Peterson considerou a pergunta antes de responde-la. Não queria que Gina soubesse que fora por causa do sofrimento dela, e de Harry também, de certa forma. Afinal, já podia visualizar o que ocorreria se contasse a verdade. Gina prorromperia em frases do tipo: "Nem pensar", ou, "Você não pode sacrificar uma coisa tão importante para a sua carreira por causa do meu problema e o do Harry", ou, "Obrigada, mas deixe de bobagem. Vá realizar o seu sonho". Não, a verdade estava fora de cogitação. Pensou rapidamente numa desculpa.

–-Não foi nada de grave. É que um dos integrantes, o F.J., perdeu uma tia ontem. Pelo luto, respeitando o momento dele, resolvemos cancelar...

–-Não teve como adiar?

–-Não – respondeu ele, encarando o carpete e pensando em como mentia mal. – Porque o nosso agente ficou uma fera e cancelou tudo...

Gina pareceu aceitar o que ele disse, mas na cabeça de Peterson aquilo soou como a coisa mais estapafúrdia que ele ouvira. Ele criara um verdadeiro "agente monstro".

–-Que pena. Espero que isso não prejudique a carreira de vocês...

–-Perderemos grana. Muita grana. Mas nada tão sério assim... E novas oportunidades surgirão. É assim que eu penso.

–-Sente-se – disse Gina, indicando o sofá.

Peterson sentou-se. Gina sentou ao seu lado, o que ele lamentou por dentro. Tinha esperanças de que ela se sentasse no outro. Para piorar, ela olhava para ele. Peterson sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais e começou a tremer um pouco. Para seu desespero, Gina percebeu.

–-Algum problema, Pet?

–-Não – ele tentou sorrir. – Nenhum problema... Quero dizer, tem um problema sim – ele se corrigiu. – O seu e o do Harry.

–-É. Um problema gigantesco – ela suspirou. – E que agora todos sabem.

–-É por isso que eu fico assim, nervoso – ele tentou se explicar, mesmo sem que ela perguntasse. – Foi muito difícil saber o que aconteceu com Estelle. Desde ontem, quando você foi nos avisar, fico pensando... E fico tremendo só de lembrar, tremo muito...

Ele sentiu-se um completo pateta. Tinha verdade na frase, realmente aquilo grudara em sua mente, tanto que fez ele cancelar a turnê. Mas misturar aquilo com o nervosismo de estar com Gina... Era ridículo.

Gina, pelo contrário, se emocionou.

–-Nossa, Pet obrigada por se preocupar. Obrigada por sua atenção. Ainda bem que temos vizinhos e amigos como você.

Ela inclinou-se para beijar o rosto dele. Pet começou a suar, e disse, para interromper:

–-O Harry está aí?

–-Não – Gina recuou. – Está no St. Mungus. Aproveitando para ficar com Estelle agora, já que ele tem que ir para o trabalho nos próximos dias...

–-Ah – disse ele.

–-Harry também ficará agradecido pela atenção de você ao nosso problema. Sabe, Pet, que é nas horas mais conturbadas e difíceis das nossas vidas que descobrimos quem verdadeiramente são os nossos amigos? E você está se mostrando um grande amigo.

Ela estava se inclinando de novo. Peterson sentia uma fogueira arder em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que tremia como se estivesse com frio. E o beijo, que ele tanto queria, mas ao mesmo tempo não.

Gina deu-lhe o beijo no rosto.

E, naquele instante, um estalo indicou a chegada de Harry.

Peterson afastou o rosto imediatamente, assustado, enquanto Harry olhava para ele e Gina.

N/A: Se alguém está lendo essa fic, por favor, mande uma review... E, prometo, apesar de ser triste, o final pode reverter essa situação


	9. Manifestação popular

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Manifestação popular**

–-Como vai, Pet? – perguntou Harry, enquanto batia no ombro do amigo.

Peterson soltou um suspiro de alívio bem baixinho e apertou a mão de Harry, respondendo a pergunta com um "bem, obrigado". Depois olhou para Gina, que não ficara nem um pouco constrangida. Ele percebeu que o único que levou o beijo no rosto pelo lado errado fora ele mesmo. Tanto Harry quanto Gina estavam indiferentes ao ocorrido.

–-Vocês é que não estão bem – falou Peterson. – Tanto sofrimento... Mas eu estou aqui para ajuda-los. Não sei se posso, mas...

–-A sua presença aqui já é uma ajuda – disse Harry. – Nos anima... Faz com que nos esqueçamos um pouco dos problemas. Nos distrai...

-–Estou aqui fazendo o que sinto que devo fazer. Tenho certeza de que, se um caso assim acontecesse lá em casa, vocês colaborariam. Nos dariam um ombro amigo. Amigo, aliás, é pra essas coisas. Somos amigos, Harry, e nada vai mudar isso.

Harry sorriu. Gina levantou-se e foi até a cozinha preparar um lanche para a visita.

-–Deu muito problema a notícia no jornal? – perguntou Pet.

-–Até que não. Juro que pensei que seria terrível... Que o Ministério nos obrigasse a cumprir a Lei. Mas tive uma surpresa ao chegar no St. Mungus hoje cedo. O Ministro estava lá...

-–Não acredito – Peterson deu um tapa na testa. – Falou um monte, não falou?

-–Aí seria muito óbvio, não é, Pet? Eu disse que tive uma surpresa. O Ministro estava lá, por causa da notícia do jornal, é claro, mas não para dizer que eles poderiam se intrometer, mas para oferecer apoio, acredita?

Peterson ficou em silêncio, nem disse não ou balançou a cabeça sinalizando negação, mas Harry percebeu a incredulidade nos olhos dele.

–-Não está acreditando, né, já percebi... Mas é verdade. O Ministro disse com todas as letras que colaboraria e passaria por cima da Lei.

Dessa vez Peterson deixou a incredulidade fluir através de uma risadinha.

-–Está brincando comigo? Está me dizendo que Cornélio Fudge disse que passaria por cima da Lei?

-–Sim, ele disse. Juro pra você, Pet. E hoje não seria um bom dia para eu fazer brincadeirinhas mentindo pra você...

-–Eu sei, Harry, acredito em você. Mas, convenhamos, isso não é uma atitude que poderíamos esperar de uma autoridade diante de um assunto tão sério...

Gina apareceu com um prato de empadas. Depositou o prato na mesinha de centro e voltou para a cozinha. Harry e Peterson se serviram. Ficaram mastigando, sem dizer palavra, até que Gina voltou para a sala, com uma expressão que misturava assombro e perplexidade.

-–O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, alarmado, derrubando um pedaço de empada no chão.

-–Um assassinato... Outro.

–-Assassinato? Como assim "outro"? – Harry levantou-se e segurou a mão de Gina.

–-Um assassinato... Um crime... Horrível, e de novo dentro do St. Mungus... – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Encontraram um bruxo curandeiro...

-–Bright?

-–Não, Harry, um outro curandeiro... E foi morto de uma forma muito estranha... Encontraram apenas o esqueleto dele, envolto por uma névoa densa e verde.

-–Quando isso?

-–Deu no rádio que encontraram o corpo agorinha mesmo. Nem procuraram o culpado, pois eles acreditam que o crime tenha acontecido faz muito tempo.

-–Alguma testemunha? Por que tanta demora se faz tanto tempo? – Harry não podia acreditar.

-–Um paciente da enfermaria que gritou... Ele desmaiou na hora em que viu o assassinato... E só quando acordou e gritou foi que os funcionários do Hospital viram que algo tinha acontecido... Correram até lá e perguntaram ao paciente se ele viu quem o matou. E você não vai acreditar o que ele respondeu, Harry.

-–O que?

-–Ele disse que quem matou o homem foi o Ministro! Pode uma coisa dessas?

* * *

-–Mas que pergunta mais estranha, Mark – falou a Sra Tribbes para o marido. – Que história é essa de desistir do sonho por amor?

-–Nada – desconversou ele. – Eu só li uma história sobre isso no jornal...

-–Deixe-me dar uma olhada, então – falou a senhora, pegando o jornal de cima da poltrona. O Sr Tribbes a interrompeu.

-–Não, você não vai achar nada aí. É que... Não foi no jornal de hoje, não. Foi no de ontem, mas, a essa altura, o elfo já deve ter jogado fora...

-–Ah...

-–Mas que coisa, mulher! Pra que precisa saber minuciosamente sobre o caso se eu estou apenas pedindo a sua opinião numa simples pergunta?

-–Tudo bem, querido. Pode repetir.

-–OK. Você acha que alguém muito apaixonado por uma pessoa, mesmo sem ser correspondido, seria capaz de largar um dos grandes sonhos de sua vida por causa do amor impossível?

-–Não sei... Por que esse apaixonado faria tudo isso por alguém que nem liga para ele? Seria muita burrice da parte dele.

-–É, é o que eu acho também. Muita burrice...

-–Tanta burrice quanto à do nosso filho de deixar a turnê de lado – a mulher bateu com as mãos na cintura e depois cruzou os braços, furiosa. – Mark, imagine o dinheiro que ele e o Magic Rock estão perdendo? Eu não consigo acreditar que o Pet fez isso... E o agente deles está furioso, como você viu aqui, e o Pet, pra piorar, não o deixa entrar! Tenho medo só de pensar nas conseqüências... O pior é se vira moda. Se o Pet começar a fazer isso direto, esnobar turnês milionárias, simplesmente balançando a cabeça e dizendo: "Não vou. Vou ficar. Não estou a fim de viajar. Só perderemos milhares de galeões, sem problema...".

-–Você acha que isso pode continuar? – perguntou o Sr Tribbes, preocupado, acendendo um charuto para aliviar o nervosismo.

-–Por que não continuaria? Olhe pra ele, Mark, e depois olhe para os outros garotos do grupo. Todos chateados, mas o Pet parece estar totalmente indiferente... Justo ele, o mais entusiasmado, o fundador do grupo, o compositor de várias músicas, o vocalista. Ele bate o pé, fala que não vai, e não vai mesmo. Simples assim. Com certeza vai fazer de novo. Deixando a carreira em segundo plano.

-–Não, isso não pode acontecer – falou o velho, dando uma baforada de fumaça bem na cara da esposa, que a espantou com um murmúrio de recriminação.

-–Mas vai – disse ela, depois de uma tossida por causa da fumaça. – Pode esperar. O agente deles não vai perdoar muito tempo de "folga" do Pet. Não mesmo. Vai largar o Magic Rock. Existem tantos grupos surgindo... E ele é um dos melhores, se não fosse você para chamá-lo.

-–É... Ele também vai ser prejudicado nessa história. Os prejuízos para ele podem ser absurdos.

-–O ramo musical é realmente muito concorrido, Mark. Se o Pet e o Magic Rock ficarem cochilando, vem outro grupo e passa por cima. E tem mais. Eles têm que aproveitar o período de primeiro lugar nas paradas. É muito disputado. Deve fazer shows e tudo o mais.

-–Eles não podem parar... Não podem... – disse o Sr Tribbes, perdido no próprio pensamento.

-–Pois é. Não podem. Mas como podemos evitar que o Pet diga "não" para outra oportunidade se não sabemos o motivo para o "não" da tão sonhada turnê em Portugal? Agora eu vou beber um chá gelado e me afastar dessa fumaça irritante – ela tapou o nariz e se afastou.

O Sr. Tribbes ficou sozinho na sala. Andou de um lado para o outro no amplo espaço, distraído, fumando seu charuto, passando a mão sobre os móveis... Pensando. E finalmente concluiu, falando sozinho:

-–Se é assim, eu posso evitar que o Pet diga "não" para outra oportunidade. Porque eu _sei _o motivo.

* * *

-–É cada louco que aparece por aí – falou Harry, balançando a cabeça. Peterson deu uma risada abafada. – O Ministro?

-–Pois é. Louco mesmo – falou Gina. – Os bruxos do hospital já estão pensando em manda-lo para outra enfermaria, achando que a mente dele está afetada.

-–Que história mais maluca! – disse Harry. – Só pode estar afetada mesmo... E o que mais a rádio falou?

-–Só isso mesmo. Foi uma nota rápida.

-–O Ministro realmente esteve lá, mas acho que ele pode ter se confundido. Viu o Ministro saindo, ou andando pelos corredores, depois testemunhou o assassinato e colocou na cabeça que foi culpa do pobre Cornélio Fudge.

-–Só pode – comentou Peterson.

Gina voltou à cozinha. Antes que Harry e Peterson pudessem voltar a conversar, o rádio anunciou uma nova notícia exclusiva, dessa vez sobre o grupo de Peterson. Gina correu até os dois e chamou-os.

–-Magic Rock na rádio! Na rádio! – Harry e Peterson correram até a cozinha junto com Gina, e os três aguardaram a voz metálica que anunciava as últimas notícias.

–-_Magic Rock cancela turnê em Portugal e em outros países europeus. O agente do grupo não quis se pronunciar sobre o que teria motivado o cancelamento. Os fãs estão desesperados e revoltados com a ausência do grupo. Já houve o boato de um acidente coletivo vitimando o quarteto, mas essa hipótese já foi descartada pelo agente. É realmente muito estranho, afinal, o Magic Rock vê o sucesso ultrapassar a Grã Bretanha e invadir os outros paises e cancela a turnê de uma hora para outra? Estima-se que, além do prejuízo com os fãs revoltados, eles percam milhões de galeões pelo cancelamento. Que motivo seria este para que os quatro desistissem e abrissem mão de tanto dinheiro?_

Houve um forte sinal de estática e a voz feminina pulou para outra notícia.

-–É mesmo, Pet – falou Harry. – A turnê começava hoje à noite. Por que vocês desistiram?

–-Foi por causa do F.J. – mentiu ele, usando a mesma mentira que contara para Gina. – Uma tia dele. Faleceu, e ele ficou abalado.

–-Mas ele não podia dar um jeito de ir? – perguntou Harry. – Nossa, Pet, vocês perderam muito dinheiro mesmo. Ele devia dar um jeito, ou vocês poderiam viajar sem ele...

–-É, só que o nosso agente queria que o grupo aparecesse por completo.

Harry pareceu se convencer. Ele voltou a conversar com Peterson, mas Gina continuou atenta às últimas notícias da rádio. Como a notícia que estava sendo veiculada naquele momento tratava de um bruxo maluco que estava transformando dinheiro trouxa em dinheiro bruxo no Brasil, ela resolveu desligar o rádio.

Assim, Gina perdeu a nota sobre o marido, dizendo, em primeira mão, que Harry Potter era a favor da morte da própria filha. Nesses mesmos termos.

* * *

–-Eu juro! Eu vi o Ministro na enfermaria, ele apontou a varinha pro coitado do Curandeiro e disse um encantamento que fez o velhote se decompor.

O paciente, que estava sendo considerado "louco", fora levado para uma sala fechada do Hospital, para conversar com um Auror, antes de ser transferido para a enfermaria Poythro Mjaety.

–-Olhe, eu entendo como esse feitiço deve ter afetado também a sua mente, que você está um pouco alienado, mas busque aí dentro o que você realmente viu – insistiu o Auror.

–-Será que eu terei que ficar repetindo mais quinhentas vezes o que eu vi? – falou a testemunha, já impaciente e com raiva dos adjetivos que lhe eram destinados.

-–Não tem nada mais pra nos contar?

-–Tenho. Mas nem vou falar, vocês vão dizer que é aí que eu estou alienado, doidinho da cabeça...

-–O que você viu?

-–Está bem, vou dizer, mas eu sei que vocês não vão acreditar. Afinal, nunca vi uma metamorfose tão rápida e que aconteceu na hora em que ele quis, num estalo...

-–Metamorfose?

-–Sim. O Ministro se transformou em outra pessoa. Num estalinho. Pim, e não era mais o Ministro. Era outra pessoa. Um bruxo medonho, assustador... Horrível.

-–Ah sei – o outro já não estava acreditando. – E por acaso, já que você viu tudo isso, poderia me descrever esse bruxo?

-–Sim. Era extremamente forte, um jeitão agressivo, e tinha uma letra tatuada no braço. A letra G.

-–Transfere para aquela enfermaria – mandou o Auror. Os funcionários pegaram o homem pelo braço e o levantaram, enquanto ele se debatia. – Você realmente tem uma imaginação fértil.

-–É verdade. Eu juro! – o paciente gritou, enquanto era encaminhado para a enfermaria.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi apanhar o jornal, preocupado com as notícias. Talvez fosse uma preocupação tola, pensou ele, pois já tinha o apoio do Ministro da Magia e tudo o que tinha para ser noticiado já tinha sido.

Ledo engano.

Sentiu um novo furor crescer ao ler a chamada da matéria da primeira página, um furor misturado com descrença. Como aquilo chegara aos ouvidos dos repórteres?

**CASO HARRY POTTER: AUROR É A FAVOR DA MORTE DA FILHA**

**_Uma nova testemunha aponta a posição do auror no caso._**

-–Como "a favor da morte"? – perguntou ele para si mesmo, inconformado. – Que loucura é essa? Como podem escrever isso? Como podem confundir as coisas dessa maneira? – ele sentiu a visão embaçar lentamente, conforme os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. – Nunca... Calúnia... Eu não desejo a morte da minha filha – ele sentiu a gota deslizar rapidamente pelo rosto, dando uma leve cócega em sua trajetória. – Eu só quero o melhor para ela. O fim do sofrimento...

-–Falando sozinho, amor? – indagou Gina, vestida na camisola, chegando na sala.

-–Sim – Harry virou-se para a esposa. Gina pareceu surpresa ao ver os olhos vermelhos do marido, e aproximou-se dele, o abraçando.

–-O que aconteceu, Harry? Ainda está deprimido por conta de tudo o que aconteceu, não é?

–-Aconteceu mais uma coisa Gina – disse ele, afastando-se da mulher e estendendo o jornal. – Leia isso. O título já diz tudo.

Gina pegou, receosa, o exemplar. Com uma mão no jornal e a outra no peito, leu o título de letras garrafais. Depois, num movimento lento, levantou o olhar, já estremecido, para Harry.

–-Minha nossa – falou ela, suspirando em seguida. – Como...?

_PLAFT._

O vidro da janela se partiu e uma pedra enorme caiu com tudo no chão da sala do casal, fazendo com que Harry e Gina se sobressaltassem. Os olhos arregalados dos dois se encontraram, enquanto o coro de vozes se iniciou, forte, em altos brados, gritando sem parar:

–-_VIDA! VIDA! VIDA! VIDA!_

–-Fique aqui, Gina.

–-Mas, Harry, você não...

–-Fique aqui, por favor. Vou só dar uma espiada na janela – dito isso, ele pegou a varinha e, lentamente, espiou por trás da cortina. O que viu quase o fez cair para trás de susto.

Uma multidão. Milhares de pessoas. Todas berrando o coro. Expressões ferozes. Algumas traziam adesivos na boca, com a inscrição em letras de fôrma: VIDA. Duas faixas se destacavam, levitadas por três manifestantes: ESTELLE MERECE VIVER e na outra, com letras em faiscante vermelho: AUROR PODE MATAR BANDIDOS, MAS NÃO PODE MATAR A PRÓPRIA FILHA.

Um quadro desenhado tinha a pintura mal feita de Harry enfiando uma faca numa criança. Aquele cenário todo, acompanhado pelo coro, fez Harry sentir um desagradável embrulho no estômago. Distraído com tudo aquilo, observando os rostos em protesto, a fúria com que cada sílaba era pronunciada, quase não viu a enorme pedra que voava bem em sua direção.

A notou quase no último instante. Quando a viu, um movimento instintivo o fez abaixar-se rapidamente. A pedra voou direto pelo vazio deixado pela vidraça quebrada. Harry ouviu o barulho dela contra o solo, e virou-se para ver se Gina estava bem.

A mulher estava apenas assustada, e abaixou-se para pegar a pedra. Harry estranhou e perguntou-se por que Gina apanhara a pedra do chão. Mas logo teve sua pergunta secreta respondida, quando Gina desamarrou um bilhete que estava preso a ela. A mulher olhou com a testa franzida, depois o passou para Harry.

O auror abriu o papel amassado.

Nele estava o desenho de uma língua com uma varinha perfurando-a. E, abaixo, a letra G.

**N/A: Eu tive umas semanas de férias, por isso não atualizei. A fic já está no capítulo 14, falta publica-los aqui. Em breve farei isso. Obrigado pelos comentários.**


	10. A língua perfurada pela varinha

**Capítulo 9  
A LÍNGUA PERFURADA PELA VARINHA**

-–Meu Deus – suspirou Harry, derrubando o papel no chão.

Uma sucessão de imagens começou a surgir em sua mente; terríveis flashbacks do fatídico dia. Naquela cachoeira... O grandalhão que o tentara atingir... Ele caiu, praticamente morto, e foi levado pela correnteza. No braço, o mesmo horrível desenho, a mesma marca, as mesmas figuras, os mesmos traços.

O mesmo desenho.

O mesmo G, dessa vez em tinta.

Aquilo só significava uma coisa, pensou Harry, ao sair da sucessão de imagens. Ao contrário do que ele imaginava, o terrível bandido não estava morto.

Ele aproximou-se da janela, afastando a cortina, tentando se ocultar da vista dos revoltados manifestantes. Sua mão tremia um pouco, e seu olhar começou a percorrer todos os rostos revoltados. O rosto do bandido ainda estava gravado em sua memória, com a máscara cortada, a barba por fazer. Olhou nos que estavam na dianteira, e procurou alguém com as mesmas botas com garras. Não encontrou nada, apenas simples calçados. Nada que se comparasse àquelas botas estranhas e medonhas, que traduziam o espírito do dono.

Seu olhar percorreu novamente as inúmeras cabeças, tão parecidas num amontoado de gente. Mas aquele bruxo não era normal, ele tinha que encontra-lo no meio de pessoas normais... Ali não, ali também não, onde estaria ele?

Quando voltou o olhar para um canto, observando os rostos revoltados, Harry percebeu que a faixa em que estava escrito AUROR PODE MATAR BANDIDOS, MAS NÃO PODE MATAR A PRÓPRIA FILHA havia sido alterada. A tinta ainda era vermelha, mas ela incendiava como chama. E as palavras eram outras:

GOSTOU DA REPORTAGEM? G.

Abaixo, o desenho da língua sendo perfurada pela varinha e, no outro lado da varinha, a ponta dela sendo transformada na lâmina de uma faca.

Harry arregalou os olhos. E, inesperadamente, a tinta começou a derreter, dissolvendo-se pela faixa, vermelho brilhante e pegajoso. Havia se transformado em sangue. As letras tornavam-se borradas e escorriam. O sangue começou a pingar, caindo lentamente pela faixa, que aos poucos se tornou também vermelha.

As mãos de Harry, antes num leve tremor, tremeram compulsivamente, sem parar, fazendo com que a cortina se movimentasse levemente. Ele tirou os olhos da faixa ensangüentada e voltou-os para os bruxos próximos a ela. Havia um velhote, um rapaz, um gordinho, todos revoltados, mas nenhum deles era o bruxo da cachoeira, o bruxo tatuado.

Harry afastou-se da janela, desesperado, passando a mão pela testa molhada de suor frio. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos da janela, como se ainda tivesse esperanças de encontrar o criminoso, que, agora ele sabia, fora o culpado de tudo aquilo. Absolutamente tudo.

-–Ele... Aquele monstro – disse ele para si mesmo, enquanto era observado por Gina. – Ele não deixou a marca dele apenas no começo desse pesadelo. Ele está escrevendo também as conseqüências!

Harry apanhou um jarro próximo e o espatifou no chão, furioso. Começou a chorar. Gina o olhava preocupado, sem compreender quem seria "ele".

-–O bandido da cachoeira – falou ele, como se tivesse lido a pergunta secreta de Gina. – FOI ELE, GINA! – ele vociferou, segurando o rosto da esposa. – FOI AQUELE DESGRAÇADO O CULPADO POR TUDO ISSO!

Ele apontou para o lado de fora. Gina acompanhou o olhar e engoliu em seco.

-–Foi ele quem mandou esses recados?

-–Foi. Ele fez questão de dizer que foi ele. Para nos provocar. Para dizer o quanto ele está satisfeito por destruir as nossas vidas e a vida da nossa filha!

-–Quanta crueldade – suspirou Gina, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas. Abraçou-se ao marido, acompanhando-o no sofrimento. – Por que fazer isso? Já não basta ter feito o que fez naquele dia? Agora vai querer nos atormentar?

Harry, abraçado à esposa, lembrou-se de outro detalhe. Uma nova recordação, dessa vez em forma de som. Hermione, com a inteligência que tinha, o alertando, após a morte de Lolita Spencer:

_Para se vingar de você._

Aquele bruxo devia estar querendo se vingar dele por causa da batalha na cachoeira. Harry o atingira gravemente, tanto que pensara que ele tinha morrido. Seria aquilo motivo para uma vingança tão grande? Seria o motivo para atormenta-lo, dando depoimentos na imprensa e mandando recados macabros pela janela?

-–Você acha que ele vai continuar atrás de nós, Harry? – perguntou Gina, aflita.

-–Receio que sim – murmurou ele. – Deve haver algum motivo para tamanho ódio, além de eu o ter atingido. Existe alguma coisa forte o bastante para ele querer ferrar com a minha vida. Com a nossa vida.

-–O que será, Harry?

-–Eu não sei. Ainda não sei. Como ainda não tenho a mínima idéia de como esse infeliz consegue tantos detalhes do que acontece dentro do hospital!... Mas vou descobrir as duas coisas. É só uma questão de tempo.

* * *

Spike bateu com tudo a caneca de cerveja amanteigada sobre a mesa.

-–QUEM FEZ ISSO? – vociferou ele, fazendo uma pausa entre cada uma das palavras, enquanto estendia o jornal para os colegas sentados em frente, derrubando de uma vez, com o movimento do braço, a caneca no chão.

Ted apanhou o exemplar com um movimento assustado. Leu e engasgou-se com a cerveja acumulada em sua boca. Brad, por sua vez, terminou num ataque de soluço.

-–Não, sic, faço a mínima, sic, idéia, sic, sic...

-–E você, Ted?

-–Nenhuma – respondeu, entre duas tossidas.

-–MAS, ENTÃO, QUEM FOI? – berrou Spike, impaciente, dando um tapa nas canecas dos colegas, que caíram com estrondo. – QUEM CONSEGUIU ESSAS INFORMAÇÕES? QUEM POSSUI AS MESMAS INTENÇÕES QUE NÓS?

-–Eu.

Os olhares de todos eles convergiram para o mesmo ponto, até a porta, de onde a voz forte e sinistra surgiu. Encontraram uma figura gigantesca contra o portal. Uma figura inconfundível.

Era Garganta em pessoa.

* * *

-–Bom dia, pai – cumprimentou Peterson, ao descer do quarto. – Alguém pode me dizer que barulheira é essa aí fora? Parece tão perto...

-–É uma manifestação filho – respondeu a Sra Tribbes. – São pessoas indignadas com a escolha que o Harry tomou em relação ao caso delicado da filhinha dele.

-–O que? – perguntou Peterson, aproximando-se rapidamente da veneziana e observando a multidão. – Como eles descobriram que a decisão do Harry era essa?

-–Primeira página, "Profeta Diário", outra vez – falou o Sr Tribbes.

-–Não é possível – disse Peterson, passando a mão sobre a testa. – Coitado do Harry e da Gina. Nossa, eu vou lá agora...

-–Nem pensar – barrou a voz do pai. – Você é louco? Passar no meio dessa multidão descontrolada? Isso é loucura! Nem uma pessoa normal poderia passar por ali, imagine você, então. Iriam reconhece-lo, pedir autógrafos. Já imaginou esse povo inteiro atrás de um autógrafo seu?

-–Além do mais isso poderia comprometer a sua imagem – recomendou a mãe. – Não seria bom você ir até lá. Diriam que você está apoiando a opinião do Harry.

-–Que se dane o que diriam – respondeu Peterson à mãe. – Olha, só não vou sair daqui por conta do que o pai disse. Mas posso te garantir que, por mais que eu pudesse "queimar meu filme" indo ajudar meu amigo, eu iria sim.

A isso se seguiu um silêncio desconfortável. Eles podiam ouvir o ruído abafado dos gritos de protesto dos manifestantes. Peterson sentou-se no sofá, próximo ao pai, que resolveu começar a movimentar os pauzinhos do seu plano.

-–Como vão o Ray, o F.J. e o Joey, filho? – perguntou, no tom mais inocente do mundo.

-–Ficaram meio "bolados" com a minha decisão, mas acabaram aproveitando esse período de "folga". O Ray está gastando na África com a namorada Miriam, o F.J.está passeando com os pais na Flórida e o Joey... Eu sinceramente não sei.

-–Por que?

-–Ele não me escreveu ainda. Ainda deve estar morrendo de raiva pelo cancelamento da turnê. Ele ficou muito revoltado comigo...

-–Por que você não tenta se comunicar com ele? Ele mora no mesmo endereço ainda, não é? Ou será que ele já comprou uma casa melhor com o dinheiro?

-–É o mesmo endereço sim. Mas, se ele não quer falar comigo, não vou correr atrás. É coisa de momento, pai. Tenho certeza de que logo o Joey esquece tudo.

Mentalmente, o Sr Tribbes anotou a informação. Era hábil nisso, devido a muitos anos de trabalho duro. Joey com raiva pelo cancelamento, o mesmo endereço...

* * *

Gina surpreendeu Harry em frente ao espelho, se arrumando para sair.

-–Aonde vai, querido? – perguntou, com a testa franzida.

-–Ao Ministério da Magia, falar com o Ministro. Depois da conversa franca que ele teve comigo, tenho certeza de que ele irá me receber bem.

Gina abraçou o marido e o beijou.

-–Você tem certeza que precisa ir até lá? Olha, Harry, é só você voltar atrás na sua opinião, dizer publicamente que não quer cancelar a poção que tudo acaba...

-–Não, Gina... Eu ainda acho que é o certo... Depois conversamos sobre isso, vou atrás do Ministro mesmo. Ele está disposto a nos ajudar.

-–Está bem – ela beijou-o novamente. Em seguida, Harry desaparatou.

* * *

Garganta usava a mesma roupa de dois dias atrás. Porém, as botas pretas, antes sujas, estavam limpas devido à lavagem forçada na água da cachoeira. A máscara negra estava um pouco torta, mostrando que a barba do bruxo crescera ainda mais. Uma áurea parecia envolve-lo, uma áurea sombria. Spike, Brad e Ted tinham essa sensação. A terrível sensação de que Garganta tinha retornado do mundo dos mortos.

Eles permaneceram estáticos, olhando para o chefe com expressões de assombro, enquanto ele entrava na cabana, com seu andar torto e lento. Pareciam estar vendo uma assombração, um fantasma agourento, de forma corpórea absolutamente perfeita, nos mínimos detalhes, inclusive na tatuagem da língua sendo perfurada pela varinha num braço e do G feito de brasa no outro.

Conforme o chefe entrava, mais eles aceitavam que aquilo não era um retorno do purgatório, tampouco uma assombração, mas sim, o verdadeiro Garganta, em carne e osso.

Ele estancou quando estava bem perto dos três comparsas. Começou a coçar distraidamente a barba, provocando um ruído irritante, enquanto seus pequenos olhos percorriam cada um dos rostos que o encaravam.

-–Surpresa – murmurou lentamente, dando uma risada em seguida.

Ted e Brad se encolheram. Spike avançou, aproximando-se mais do chefe.

-–Quer dizer que o senhor não morreu mesmo, chefe? – perguntou ele, enquanto mexia os pés, em sinal de desconforto.

-–Claro que não – respondeu Garganta, a expressão de divertimento sumindo do rosto e sendo substituída por uma bem séria. – Acha que o otário do Harry Potter poderia me matar com uma insignificante estuporação? Justo eu? Garganta? Poupem-me...

-–Mas... Nós vimos o rastro de sangue na água, e...

-–E DAÍ? – vociferou ele, dando um tabefe no rosto de Spike com as costas da mão, derrubando o colega em cima da mesa. – ACHARAM QUE EU TINHA MORRIDO? VOCÊS QUERIAM QUE EU TIVESSE MORRIDO?

-–Imagine, chefe – disse Spike, limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz. – Nós até matamos para se vingar do que ocorreu com você... Matamos, uma bruxa no St. Mungus, matamos, sim... E fomos nós que colhemos informações para a matéria que saiu no jornal, contando...

-–CONTANDO O QUE? Aquilo foi um monte de bosta que não serviu para nada. Eu tive que correr atrás, ir até aquele hospital e pegar a informação chave. Organizei uma manifestação popular com os bruxos que se revoltaram com a decisão do Potter. Eu fiz as melhores ações, como sempre... Cambada de insignificantes...

-–Grande chefe! – exclamou Ted.

-–Eu só não entendo uma coisa – atreveu-se Spike a dizer.

Garganta virou-se para ele. Levou uma das mãos para a gola da camisa de Spike e o levantou, sem sinais de esforço, como se estivesse levantando um simples objeto. Spike engoliu em seco, fitando bem de perto os olhos astutos de Garganta.

-–Nós... – começou ele, em seguida soltando a frase rapidamente, para se livrar das mãos rudes do chefe. – Nós queríamos fazer mal ao Potter pela sua morte, mas por que você quer fazer mal a ele?

-–Hummm... Boa pergunta – dito isso, Garganta tirou as mãos da gola e Spike caiu com tudo no chão.

Ele começou a andar de um lado para outro na cabana, as botas provocando rangidos na madeira. Aquilo incomodou o trio, que sabia que, quando Garganta andava sem parar de um lado para o outro, era porque o assunto era grave. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, os corações dos três quase saíam pela boca.

-–Vocês, nesses dias que se passaram, não se questionaram nenhuma vez sobre onde estaria o Manual das Trevas?

O trio se entreolhou, receoso sobre quem iria responder.

-–Não – respondeu Brad, com um "não" bem contido.

-–MENTIRA – Garganta empurrou a mesa de armar próxima contra o chão. – NÃO MINTAM PARA MIM! Eu ouvi tudo. No dia em que ia aparecer aqui, escutei a conversa de vocês. A propósito, um de vocês pareceu estar mais interessado no destino dos pergaminhos do que na vingança pela minha morte.

Os olhos negros pararam em Spike.

-–Não diga uma bobagem dessas, chefe – implorou o bruxo. – Fui eu que matei aquela funcionária do St. Mungus sabia? Tudo por causa de você.

-–Não, Spike, você não pensou somente em mim. Os pergaminhos do Manual sempre estiveram na sua mente.

-–Você está com o Manual, chefe? – perguntou Brad com a voz fraca.

-–NÃO – berrou ele, inconformado. – Não sobrou nada... Por que vocês acham que eu iria me vingar daquele idiota? POR CAUSA DELE, EU PERDI O VALIOSO, O LENDÁRIO MANUAL DAS TREVAS!

Spike, Brad e Ted se entreolharam, aflitos.

-–Não existe mais nada. Os pergaminhos estavam no meu bolso quando eu caí na água. Acabaram molhados e ilegíveis. Alguns se desfizeram com a umidade.

-–Então todos os nossos planos já eram? – perguntou Ted, em pânico com a perspectiva.

-–Nem tanto. Eu tive tempo suficiente para memorizar boa parte dos feitiços e algumas receitas de poções. Mas nem a metade! Aquele Manual fazia-me poderoso, invencível, possuidor de uma lenda que atravessou séculos. Valiosíssimo. Nada podia me atrapalhar... POR QUE O POTTER TINHA QUE CRUZAR O NOSSO CAMINHO?

-–Ele tem que pagar por tudo o que fez, não tem, chefe? – perguntou Brad, levantando o punho.

-–Ah, mas ele vai pagar mesmo – a fúria incandescente dos olhos de Garganta assustou os comparsas. – E as parcelas serão muito duras. Eu já comecei, mas as parcelas vão aumentar, aumentar, aumentar... Vou deixar Harry Potter em pânico, vou destruir a vida dele, os sonhos de vida que ele tem, assim como ele destruiu com o maior sonho de toda a minha vida.

Garganta socou a mesa, provocando uma rachadura na superfície de madeira.

* * *

Harry, ao chegar no Ministério, foi bem recebido e logo encaminhado até a sala do Ministro da Magia. Estava muito confiante de que o Ministro pudesse acabar com todos os protestos contra ele.

Quando entrou no gabinete do Ministro, avistou-o sentado atrás de uma imponente mesa de carvalho, com detalhes dourados, tão brilhante que ofuscava os olhos.

-–Harry – o Ministro largou os papéis que assinava sobre a mesa e encaminhou-se até o Auror. Ele apertou a mão de Harry e deu três palmadas nas costas do bruxo. – Sei que não vai nada bem, não é?

-–Pois é... Já não estava bom, mas agora piorou. Manifestações, gritos de protesto, essas coisas...

-–Creio que você veio até aqui para pedir a minha opinião? – supôs Cornélio. – Ou quer saber a posição do Ministério diante dessa polêmica toda?

-–Não, isso eu já sei. E é por isso mesmo que vim conversar com o senhor. Sei que pode me ajudar, que está disposto a isso. Acho que chegou o momento de passar por cima da Lei, como...

-–O que? – perguntou o Ministro, franzindo a testa.

-–Passar por cima da Lei...

-–Não posso acreditar que um bruxo tão respeitado, um Auror tão renomado como você, Potter, tenha a audácia de dizer que está disposto a passar por cima da Lei.

-–Mas foi o senhor mesmo que disse isso – falou Harry, diante do olhar abismado do Ministro. – Lembra? No St. Mungus, ontem mesmo...

-–St. Mungus? Está de brincadeira, Potter? Eu não estive no St. Mungus ontem.

-–Claro que esteve – disse Harry, também franzindo a testa. – Eu conversei com o senhor, você disse que estava disposto a passar por cima da Lei para me ajudar, afinal, eu ajudei muito todos os bruxos destruindo o Voldemort.

-–Não fui até o St. Mungus. E também nunca disse uma barbaridade dessas.

-–Você... Não esteve lá? Mesmo?

-–Não...

-–Meu Deus... Então quem...?

-–Você acha que eu passaria por cima da Lei, dando-lhe privilégios pela destruição de Voldemort? Claro que não. Lei é lei, Potter, deve ser cumprida por qualquer bruxo de qualquer classe social.

-–O que vai fazer? – perguntou Harry, abandonando a diplomacia do "senhor".

-–A população está protestando. Isso não pode continuar. Você e sua esposa terão que tomar uma decisão rápida.

-–Não...

-–Vou seguir a Lei, como seguiria se um bruxo normal estivesse aqui, na minha frente, no mesmo caso. Vocês já estouraram o prazo de decisão da Lei, mas vou lhes conceder um dia para a decisão...

-–Um dia?

-–Um dia. Ou decidem vocês, ou decido eu.

**N/A: Mandem reviews, por favor. Ah, e a fic está atrasada aqui por que quando vou publicar um novo capítulo o sistema do site não lê o tipo de travessão que eu uso pra escrever. Tenho que adiciona-los um a um, o que dá um certo trabalho... Mas me esforçarei para publicar o mais rápido possível. Tanks pelas reviews!**


	11. Os espinhos da vida

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Os espinhos da vida**

Harry atravessou o pequeno jardim da casa distraído, mergulhado em pensamentos. Não sobrara nenhum manifestante ao redor, de modo que, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele podia ter um momento de silêncio para refletir.

Pensou em entrar na casa e falar logo com Gina o que o Ministro passara para ele, mas as imagens da reação da esposa ante tamanha pressão psicológica que passaram por sua mente não foram nada animadoras. Precisava pensar num jeito delicado de dizer.

Mas... Como?

–-_Querida Gina, sente-se. Isso. Só preciso lhe dizer uma coisinha, mas, olha, é quase uma bobagem. O Ministro sabe? Claro que sabe, não tem outro! Pois é, ele me falou que a decisão sobre o destino de Estelle é nossa, mas sabe quanto tempo a gente tem pra se decidir? 24 horas! 24 horas para conversarmos. Temos muito tempo, não temos? Vamos nos sentar, tomar um chazinho e nos decidirmos._

Não havia forma de suavizar aquilo. Ele não encontrava termos dóceis para amenizar.

Pensativo, Harry mexia numa das rosas da roseira. Logo mergulhou em novas conjecturas. Como a vida era bela como aquela flor. Seu dedo deslizou suavemente pelo caule, até que encontrou um espinho. O dedo foi espetado e logo o sangue começou a se formar. Harry observou impassível, sem qualquer sinal ou murmúrio de dor.

"A vida é bela, mas tem seus espinhos pelo caminho. Espinhos que machucam, machucam por dentro, ferindo e sangrando".

Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, formadas pela dor interna. A pontada de dor no dedo era insignificante comparada a que estava dentro dele, martelando seu coração com pregos afiados, que machucavam, doíam, doíam muito...

Seus olhos marejados estavam fixos na rosa. Ele não percebeu a aproximação de Gina, que o fitava, preocupada. Somente quando o pé de Gina pisou num galho seco, provocando um estalo, foi que Harry tirou os olhos da rosa e os virou para a sua rosa em forma de mulher.

Era fim de tarde. A brisa fresca mexia os cabelos lisos de Gina, que brilhavam ainda mais, iluminados pelos raios do sol poente. As folhas das árvores mexiam-se com o movimento do vento, lançando folhas coloridas no jardim. Por um momento, eles apenas se fitaram. Os olhos dos dois úmidos, vertendo lágrimas silenciosas, enquanto folhas amarelas, verdes e rosas caíam das árvores e rodopiavam ao redor.

De repente Gina começou a caminhar. Através da cortina de lágrimas, Harry vislumbrou a esposa caminhando lentamente. O cabelo esvoaçando juntamente com o vestido longo que ela trajava. Mesmo triste tão linda, como uma pintura num quadro.

Quando ela chegou perto dele, ficou quieta, apenas o olhando com a expressão terna. O vento trouxe o aroma de seus cabelos, de seu corpo, até as narinas de Harry. Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto alvo de Gina e começou a acaricia-lo lentamente. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele cheiro de folhas misturado com o cheiro doce de Gina, sentindo o vento contra o seu rosto, o uivo do vento, o ruído das folhas caindo no chão.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu que Gina também estava com os olhos fechados. Ela os abriu logo em seguida. Eles ainda estavam úmidos, aquosos. Harry a abraçou forte, suspirou e disse, sem larga-la:

–-Chegou a hora da decisão.

Ele sentiu os braços que o enlaçavam aumentarem a pressão contra o seu corpo e depois relaxarem. Ouviu um suspiro. Gina afastou-se lentamente.

-–Não deu certo, não é? Com o Ministro? – perguntou ela, num leve tom de desespero.

-–Não... Eu não entendi direito, Gina, mas, de alguma forma, ele me disse que sequer esteve no St. Mungus, muito menos no quarto de Estelle. Mas posso jurar para você que eu vi o Ministro lá, em pessoa, ele conversou comigo, disse que passaria por cima da Lei para nos ajudar, pode acreditar, era ele, o Curandeiro Bright também o viu, pergunte a ele...

-–Eu acredito em você – interrompeu Gina, tomando as mãos dele. – Eu acredito. Harry, às vezes parece que você esquece que existe magia. Alguém pode ter se passado pelo Ministro. Usando uma Poção Polissuco.

-–Mas por que alguém faria isso?

-–O "Ministro", entre aspas, que conversou com você no St. Mungus, perguntou sobre qual era as nossas posições em relação ao caso?

-–Sim – respondeu Harry, balançando a cabeça. – Sim, tem razão... Ele me perguntou. Realmente, não era somente Bright que sabia qual a minha opinião no caso. Eu disse para esse Ministro falso, aliás, ele quem me perguntou... – Harry deu um tapa estalado na testa. – Como fui idiota! Como fui abrir a boca?

-–Ele só pode ser aquele bandido da cachoeira, Harry! – falou Gina, assustada. – O que quer se vingar de nós! Ele deve ter tomado a poção e se transformado no Ministro.

-–Então foi assim que ele conseguiu a informação... MALDITO! – berrou Harry, revoltado.

-–Agora temos que resolver as conseqüências – falou Gina, calmamente. – Não adianta nada se revoltar. Agora me diga, de uma vez por todas, o que o verdadeiro Ministro disse para você.

-–Simples. Que vai cumprir a Lei – Harry engasgou-se. – Que, aliás, o prazo estipulado pela Lei já foi estourado. Mas, como ele é uma alma muito bondosa – acrescentou, irônico – concedeu-nos mais 24 horas para decidirmos.

-–É pressão demais – lamentou-se Gina, sentando-se no muro que cercava o jardim. – Manifestação popular, Ministério da Magia... Se bem que não é uma decisão tão difícil assim... Basta dizermos logo que mantemos a Poção que tudo estará resolvido.

-–Por que manter a Poção? – perguntou Harry, apoiando uma das pernas sobre o muro.

-–Para que tudo isso acabe. Para que todo esse circo que se formou ao redor de nossa filha caia por terra. Harry, mantendo a poção, calamos o Ministério, por termos nos decidido, e também a população, que não quer nem pensar em tirarmos a poção que mantém Estelle viva.

-–E, a mantendo, prolongamos o nosso sofrimento?

-–Sofrimento? – indagou Gina, inconformada.

-–Sim, sofrimento – disse Harry, alteando a voz. – Prolongamos os dias em que veremos nossa filha lá, sem consciência, sem nos ouvir, sem poder viver, por causa de um bando de bruxos desocupados que querem se meter na vida alheia?

-–Sim, porque...

-–Ou isso, além de satisfazer a população revoltada, satisfará a sua vontade também?

Gina empertigou-se, com a expressão decidida, e respondeu:

-–Sim, essa é a minha vontade também, você sabe disso. Mas não é somente por isso, Harry. Essa é a melhor decisão em todos os aspectos, com melhores resultados para todos, inclusive para Estelle.

-–Gina, é aí que você chega no ponto que está iludindo você. O Curandeiro Bright, um bruxo com anos de estudo, já nos disse que Estelle não tem mais consciência. Não adianta continuar com a poção...

-–Eu bato o pé na mesma tecla do outro dia – insistiu Gina. – Harry, é a nossa filha que está lá. Eu não posso, e você também não, mata-la...

-–Ninguém vai mata-la. Ela já está praticamente morta. Ela não vê mais nada, não pode nos reconhecer, todas as emoções, todos os momentos bons que passamos juntos, desapareceram da mente dela!

-–Como alguém pode saber isso? – desafiou Gina. – Como vou acreditar que toda a essência de minha filha, todas as imagens de sua vida, se apagou por que um amontoado de neurônios foi afetado?

-–É isso mesmo o que você disse. A _essência_ da nossa filha. A essência de Estelle. Gina, a consciência é a essência do ser humano. Sem ela, viramos simples bonecos, praticamente sem alma.

-–Ela tem alma sim. Por isso está lá. Ainda viva.

-–Gina, cancelando a poção, Estelle não sentirá nada. Ela não tem como sentir qualquer coisa. Agora, deixando-a lá, o sofrimento continuará para nós. Iremos sofrer vendo Estelle crescer numa cama de hospital. Isso pode inclusive abalar o nosso casamento...

-–Está querendo sepultar o nosso problema, não é? – Gina perdeu o controle. A voz estava alta, estridente. – Cancela a poção, enterra a nossa filha, e a sete palmos debaixo da terra ela não mais causará problemas para você...

Harry também perdeu o controle. Furioso, segurou os braços da esposa, com força.

-–Não diga que eu quero matar a minha filha.

-–É isso mesmo que você quer fazer. Temos a alternativa de deixa-la viva. Uma alternativa. O destino nos concedeu essa alternativa, temos que aproveita-la. Colocar o dedo no destino é um crime...

-–Será que esse dedo já não foi colocado com a poção? – perguntou Harry, soltando-a. – O ciclo natural da morte foi interrompido com essa poção. Pra mim, Gina, isso é mexer no destino.

Harry começou a se afastar, afastando as folhas coloridas que tomavam o solo com os pés. O vento ainda uivava, despenteando seus cabelos. Ele afastou a franja da testa com a mão e depois se virou para Gina, que continuava sentada no muro, aos prantos.

-–Apenas um dia para decidirmos. Lembre-se disso.

Ele entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. O uivo do vento cessou, a ventania também, e, finalmente, as lágrimas vieram fartas aos olhos de Harry. Pela cortina da janela, ele podia ver Gina, também chorando, compartilhando da mesma dor, mas com uma solução oposta para ela.

* * *

George Bright abriu a porta da enfermaria. Lá dentro, encontrou um jovem sentado, com uma expressão ansiosa, à sua espera.

Ele apertou a mão do jovem, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso.

-–Finalmente um candidato! – exclamou, indo, em seguida, para a sua mesa.

Enquanto mexia em alguns papéis, seus olhos se levantaram discretamente em direção ao jovem. Parecia um tanto nervoso. Tamborilava os dedos na cadeira, inquieto. Era de fato muito novo, mas a expressão séria transmitia seriedade e compromisso com o trabalho que poderia vir a desempenhar.

-–Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Bright.

-–David. David Alexander.

-–Alexander? – Bright abriu um sorriso. – Filho do grande e famoso Curandeiro Martin Alexander?

-–Sim.

-–Seu pai... Grande Curandeiro. Excelente... Creio que você tenha herdado o talento do pai. Genética, o talento passou do pai para filho. E, se você absorveu todo o talento do seu pai, acredito que poderemos ter em você um respeitado Curandeiro.

-–Obrigado. Mas terei que percorrer um longo caminho para chegar no nível do meu pai.

-–Sabia que eu não aceito qualquer um para Curandeiro assistente? – perguntou Bright. – Sou muito seletivo. Somente pessoas de confiança. Mas fique tranqüilo, filho de Alexander tem minha total confiança... Agora, por favor, pode me passar sua papelada de referência e estudo?

David apanhou o envelope que estava dobrado no canto da cadeira e o passou para Bright. O Curandeiro passou os olhos rapidamente pelos papéis, sempre fazendo sinais afirmativos com a cabeça. Quando levantou o olhar, trazia um sorriso no rosto.

-–Excelente. Grande formação. Sem dúvida, o cargo é seu, David.

Bright estendeu a mão e cumprimentou seu novo Curandeiro assistente.

-–Hoje você pode ir para sua casa. Amanhã começa o seu estágio. Quando chegar, vá até o vestiário, seu uniforme do St. Mungus estará preparado para você. Até amanhã.

David encaminhou-se para a porta. Antes de girar a maçaneta, porém, hesitou. Suspirou em seguida, e, quando finalmente iria girar a maçaneta, a voz de Bright soou pela enfermaria.

-–Alguma pergunta, David?

-–Sim... É que... – ele olhou para a cama de Estelle. – Essa garotinha... É a filha do Auror Harry Potter? Sabe, é que eu li no jornal, e...

-–É ela mesma. Aliás, por favor, David, tudo o que ocorrer nessa enfermaria deve ser mantido no mais absoluto sigilo. Estamos entendidos?

-–Claro – ele respondeu, lançando um último olhar para a garota ruiva que repousava. Finalmente saiu da sala.

Caminhou exultante pelos corredores, imaginando como seria o primeiro dia de serviço, se realmente sairia bem, se conseguiria seguir os caminhos do pai. Por estar tão distraído, levou um grande susto quando duas mãos o puxaram para dentro de uma sala escura.

David foi arremessado contra o chão. Olhou assustado ao redor. Antes que a porta se fechasse, o facho de luz iluminou uma garra metálica, que parecia estar colada a um sapato, ou a uma bota.

* * *

Joey, o guitarrista do Magic Rock, estava trancado no quarto, revoltado. Ao invés de chorar, despejava toda a fúria e todo o ódio pelo cancelamento da turnê nas notas da guitarra. O som era estridente, mas não o incomodava. Tampouco incomodava os vizinhos, já que ele enfeitiçara o quarto com uma barreira acústica, que concentrava toda a barulheira entre quatro paredes.

Naquela manhã, a barulheira já começara. Somente quando ele terminou o solo com a guitarra foi que ouviu as bicadas insistentes contra o vidro da janela.

Correu até lá, ainda com a guitarra verde pendurada no pescoço, e abriu o vidro. A coruja, parda, já estava meio tonta. Devia estar a muito tempo ali, implorando por atenção. Joey apanhou o bilhete, e em seguida fechou a vidraça com força.

-–Vai embora, brother, obrigado – disse para a coruja. Como o animal permaneceu estático, ele bateu no vidro com força, obrigando-o a voar.

Joey tirou a guitarra e abriu o envelope, cujo remetente se identificava como Tribbes.

-–Deve ser coisa do Pet, o estraga-prazeres.

Abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta. Logo percebeu que a caligrafia não era a do colega de banda.

_Caro Joey,_

_Estou escrevendo esta breve carta para lhe informar que descobri o motivo pelo cancelamento da turnê do Magic Rock. Acredito que posso resolver o problema de Peterson, mas precisarei de sua ajuda. Garanto que, resolvido esse problema, nunca mais o Magic Rock será prejudicado. Encontre-me no Porky's Pub, as oito da noite._

_Mark Tribbes._

A sobrancelha de Joey se ergueu e ele abriu um sorriso, enquanto passava os dedos lentamente pelo piercing do queixo.

* * *

-–Onde estou? – perguntou David, olhando para a cabana pobre e imunda onde fora parar, logo após ter sido obrigado a encostar-se a uma lanterna, que nada mais era que uma chave de portal. – Por que me trouxeram aqui?

Ele estava caído no chão. As botas com garras surgiram novamente. David levantou os olhos e, ao ver o dono das botas, sentiu o coração quase sair pela boca. Era o bruxo mais sinistro que já vira.

-–O que quer comigo?

-–Nada de mais – respondeu o outro, com uma voz carregada em rouquidão. – Apenas confirmar uma coisa: você é o novo assistente da enfermaria de George Bright?

-–Sou – respondeu David, com a voz fraca. – Mas... O que querem comigo?

-–Nada de mais – disse o outro novamente. – Simplesmente... – ele abaixou-se, aproximando o rosto de David. Um hálito podre invadiu as narinas do jovem. – Eu quero me transformar em você.

Com o coração aos pulos, David observou a mudança de expressão do bruxo. O rosto dele tornou-se concentrado, ele fixou o olhar em David, depois fechou os olhos, ainda em profunda concentração, as dobras formando-se na testa. Num repente, a voz rouca soou novamente:

_-_–_Metamorfocorpo._

E o bruxo começou a se transformar. A cor da pele mudou, o cabelo, as sobrancelhas, tudo... E David teve a impressão de encarar um espelho, pois, ali, onde antes estivera o bruxo tenebroso, estava... Ele mesmo.

As diferenças eram a roupa, a máscara que cobria parcialmente o rosto, as botas, e as duas marcas nos braços: a tatuagem de uma língua e um G feito em brasa.

-–Incrível – murmurou o jovem.

-–Eu sei – concordou Garganta, com a voz de David. – A partir de agora, eu serei David Alexander, o novo Curandeiro assistente de George Bright...

-–Estelle Weasley Potter agradece – zombou Spike, conjurando cordas para amarrar o verdadeiro David Alexander.

* * *

A noite chegou. Harry e Gina, após a breve discussão, não trocaram sequer uma palavra. Até mesmo quando Rony e Hermione os visitaram, não houve conversa entre os dois. Rony e Hermione nem perceberam, achando que o estado emocional do casal limitava-se ao incidente com a filha e a pressão que estavam sofrendo.

Ao se deitarem, também não conversaram. Cada um ficou no seu canto, calado, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, logo depois mergulhando no mundo dos sonhos, sonhos em que ainda eram uma família feliz, uma família unida, com um futuro ansiado por cada um, um futuro próspero.

Sonhos onde tudo era melhor. Sonhos que eles fariam de tudo para que se tornassem reais.

Mas toda a ilusão de um sonho terminava ao abrir dos olhos. Harry acordou com os raios de sol contra o rosto. Levantou-se, tomou um rápido café da manhã na cozinha e depois se arrumou para ir até o serviço. Andara faltando demais e, por mais terríveis que fossem os andamentos do caso, ele precisava trabalhar.

* * *

–-Bom dia – a recepcionista olhou para o jovem ansioso parado em sua frente. – É meu primeiro dia de emprego aqui... Estou meio perdido.

–-Qual o seu nome?

–-Alexander. David Alexander.

-–Trabalhará em qual enfermaria?

-–Poythro Mjaety. Curandeiro assistente de George Bright.

-–Sim – ela passava os olhos por uma lista. – OK. Vá até o vestiário masculino do quarto andar e apanhe seu uniforme de serviço. Pelo que me consta na atualização da minha lista, o uniforme acaba de ser colocado lá.

-–Obrigado – ele sorriu e saiu, com um andar desengonçado, um olhar ansioso que examinava cada canto do saguão.

Abaixou mais as mangas da veste, com medo de que alguém pudesse ver as tatuagens dos braços.

-–Como vai, Curandeiro Bright? – perguntou Gina, estendo a mão.

-–Muito triste – respondeu ele, com sinceridade. – Muito triste por você e pelo Harry. A situação já era muito complicada, e está se tornando cada vez pior. Vocês estão vendo a vida particular que tinham. Uma escolha particular – ele apontou para Estelle – transformando-se numa sensação, numa polêmica.

-–Como ela está? – indagou Gina, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e fitando o rostinho da filha.

-–Não haverá evoluções. Eu já os alertei de que evoluções serão impossíveis. É duro de aceitar isso, assim como é duro ter que dizer isso, mas Estelle nunca poderá melhorar.

Um ruído de passos soou pela sala. Gina levantou os olhos. Um rapaz, uniformizado, entrara e começara a organizar os frascos e vidros das prateleiras de Bright.

-–Deixe-me apresenta-los – disse Bright, ao ver que Gina olhava para o rapaz.

O jovem avançou para Gina e estendeu a mão. Ela levantou-se para cumprimenta-lo.

-–David, essa é Gina Weasley Potter – falou Bright. – Gina, apresento-lhe David Alexander. Meu novo Curandeiro assistente.

Gina, tão anuviada que estava, nem percebeu o discreto sorriso enviesado que surgiu na boca de "David Alexander", enquanto trocavam um aperto de mão.


	12. Metades

**AVISO: Sem querer, descobri isso hoje, eu tinha pulado o cap 6 da fic - que está no número 7 na barrinha de escolha dos caps - (EXCLUSIVO: EUTANÁSIA OU NÃO?). Foi uma confusão minha... Vocês podem não ter notado, nem eu notei, mas pulei. O erro já foi consertado e agora os capítulos estão em ordem. Quem quiser dar uma espiada no 6 - queé o7 NA BARRINHA DE ESCOLHA - que eu pulei, é só clicar e boa leitura! Mil desculpas, mas o sistema do site leu o PRÓLOGO como cap 1 e me confundiu. Obrigado pela atenção e fiquem com o cap 11, e o 6 INÉDITO é só clicar no 7! Que confusão.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Metades**

–David é filho de um Curandeiro muito famoso e respeitado. Posso lhe garantir que ele me ajudará a tratar Estelle muito bem.

–Não sei como – falou Gina com amargura. – Afinal, não tem como ajudar Estelle... Ninguém pode ajuda-la. Por mais competente que seja o Curandeiro...

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor. George Bright saiu da enfermaria para apanhar uma nova remessa de Poção da Vida, deixando Gina com o novo Curandeiro assistente. David, sem nada para fazer, começou a limpar as estantes da enfermaria. Gina ficou quieta, olhando a filha.

–Nunca diga que não existe forma de ajudar alguém – falou David, de repente. Gina olhou para o rapaz. – Sempre existe. Sabe, isso foi uma das coisas mais importantes que aprendi ao me formar como Curandeiro: sempre existe esperança, mesmo quando não há... Parece loucura, eu sei, mas é uma frase que, se for analisada a fundo, ganha muito sentido... Muito mesmo... – ele parou. – Desculpe, Sra Potter, estou te enchendo com essas teorias malucas, lamento muito...

–Não... Imagine – disse Gina. – O que você falou faz muito sentido. Muito sentido para alguém que está passando o que eu estou passando. Sabe, David, por mais que digam para mim o tempo todo que a minha filha nunca mais vai ser a mesma, algo dentro de mim me diz o contrário. Talvez isso seja a chamada esperança de sua frase. Existe uma chama de esperança dentro de mim. Enquanto minha filha estiver viva, mesmo que não esteja consciente, mas _viva_, para mim existirá esperança. Pode ser algo impossível, mas para mim não é... Talvez o possível e o impossível também se encaixem nessa frase. Sempre pode ser possível, mesmo quando é impossível...

–Tem razão, Sra Potter... Sabe, sempre acreditei nessas teorias. Para ser um Curandeiro acho isso essencial... Lidamos com vidas a todo instante. Temos que ter a esperança de que nossos pacientes podem sobreviver.

Gina o fitou com admiração.

–Sabe, David... Por mais que você seja um "assistente", um recém-formado, um jovem... Você tem muito mais conhecimento que o Curandeiro Bright.

–Que isso... – disse ele, fingindo um acanhamento. – Não diga uma coisa dessas... George Bright tem anos de estrada... Não posso ser mais sábio do que ele...

–Mas é sim. George Bright lida com técnicas, com lógica e conhecimento. Você não. Quero dizer, lida com isso, também, mas faz uma união entre isso e o sentimento... Entende o sentimento das pessoas... Quer mais sabedoria do que essa?

–Obrigado Sra Potter. Um elogio logo no primeiro dia... É uma honra para mim.

–Acho que foi bom você ser selecionado... Uma pessoa com sentimentos, que sabe lidar com o ser humano... Não alguém que lide apenas com teorias, como é o caso do Curandeiro Bright... Você não sabe as barbaridades que ele já me falou, capaz de estourarem a esperança de qualquer pessoa, menos a minha.

–O que ele falou?

–Disse que não existe esperança. Que nada pode trazer Estelle de volta. Ele quase me convence, mas algo dentro do meu peito diz que não... Que existe sim uma esperança... Ele acha que... É certo cancelar a Poção da Vida.

David soltou um longo suspiro.

–Na minha opinião... – começou ele, parando em seguida. – Por favor, não comente nada com o Bright. Na minha opinião, a Poção não deve ser cancelada. Não mesmo. Enquanto houver vida, não.

–Eu e o meu marido temos que nos decidir logo. O prazo é hoje mesmo. A qualquer momento o Ministério pedirá a nossa decisão. O grande problema é que o meu marido acha que o certo é cancelar a poção.

–E você aceitará a vontade dele?

–Não sei... Talvez não exista outra alternativa. Para evitar confusão, sabe? Talvez eu acabe concordando.

–Não faça uma coisa dessas – falou David. – Perdoe-me o atrevimento do conselho, mas... Lute. Lute pelo que você acredita, pelo que você acha certo. Se algo aí dentro diz que há esperança, talvez realmente haja! Se aceitar, você poderá estar matando a sua própria filha!

–Não... Eu não posso...

–Então. Sua filha! Cinco aninhos. Você não pode deixar que ela morra. Lute contra tudo e contra todos pela vida de sua filha.

Gina refletiu, enquanto fitava os olhos de David Alexander. Talvez ele tivesse razão... Sua filha, tão meiga e inocente... Se ela não concordava com o cancelamento da poção, por que não lutar?

–Sim. Tem razão. Eu sou a mãe. Eu carreguei Estelle no meu ventre. O maior direito em decidir o destino dela é meu.

Naquele momento, George Bright retornou, com um novo frasco de vidro cheio de Poção da Vida. Gina levantou-se para ir embora.

–Eu preciso ir... Agora.

–Já? – perguntou Bright. – Mas...

–Até logo – despediu-se ela.

E saiu, decidida. Bright olhou para seu novo assistente, confuso e intrigado.

–O que deu nela?

–Não sei... Mas ficou muito pensativa durante todo tempo.

Secretamente, Garganta estava triunfante. O fio para a discórdia já tinha sido lançado. A batalha pela vida estava preste a começar.

* * *

Joey chegou pontualmente as oito da noite no Porky's Pub. O pub era bem aconchegante e chique. As poltronas eram estofadas, as mesinhas circulares de madeira chegavam a brilhar e os bruxos que a freqüentavam possuíam um alto poder aquisitivo. 

Ao abrir a porta dupla do pub, Joey abaixou a cabeça, tentando passar despercebido. Para seu desgosto, Mark Tribbes estava sentado numa mesa ao fundo, o que significava que ele teria que caminhar entre muitas mesas, algumas com grandes grupos de bruxos.

Abaixou a cabeça ao máximo, mas o cabelo esverdeado o denunciou a um grupo de adolescentes ricas. Alvoroçadas, elas estenderam blocos de papel para que ele autografasse.

–Não posso acreditar que estou vendo você! – suspirou uma delas.

–É como um sonho... – disse outra.

Joey estava impaciente, mas autografou um por um. Adorava aquele entusiasmo dos fãs, adorava ser reconhecido, mas da conversa que teria com Tribbes poderia sair um novo rumo para a turnê estagnada do grupo. Estava ansioso demais para saber porque Peterson abrira mão da realização de mais um projeto do Magic Rock.

Apos aquele grupo, ele acelerou o passo, acenando de vez em quando para algumas pessoas. Ao chegar a Mark Tribbes fechou a cara, nervoso, e sentou-se na poltrona em frente à do bruxo.

–Poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor, brother – falou ele, enquanto tirava o casaco. – Facilitava um pouco as coisas.

–Desculpe, Joey – disse Tribbes, com sinceridade. – Esqueci que vocês tinham fãs por todos os lados.

–Poderíamos ter mais... Conquistarmos o mundo... Se o seu adorável filho não tivesse desistido da divulgação do nosso trabalho!

–Eu sei... Sei que foi uma burrada do Peterson.

–Burrada? Foi a maior mancada que ele podia ter dado, brother. Fala sério...

–Eu entendo. Já disse. Foi por isso mesmo que resolvi investigar a raiz desse problema. O real motivo dessa loucura... Dessa mancada, como você disse. E, conforme lhe escrevi, eu descobri qual foi o motivo.

–Aposto que é o mais idiota possível... Uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, por favor – disse ele ao garçom.

–Não digo idiota, mas... Exagerado, isso foi. Não precisava tanto...

–Abre logo o jogo, brother. Manda aí, qual foi a bosta que emperrou a turnê mágica?

–Amor.

–Amor? – Joey franziu a testa. – Como assim "amor"? Que história é essa, brother? Explica direito.

–Peterson está apaixonado. Muito apaixonado. Por uma mulher casada. E casada com um grande amigo dele... Casada com Harry Potter.

–Nossa – Joey suspirou. – Que doideira, não é? Mas ainda não entendo o que a dama de cabelos vermelhos tem a ver com a nossa turnê.

Tribbes explicou sobre a situação da filha de Harry e Gina – Joey era tão desligado das noticias que não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo – e que Peterson achava que precisava dar uma força para ela num momento de tanto sofrimento.

–É... Quase inacreditável – zombou Joey, enquanto dava um gole na cerveja. – Parece as histórias bregas e românticas... "Sacrifico qualquer coisa pelo meu grande amor..." – ele gargalhou.

–Deixe-me falar a solução... Que é simples. A única coisa para mudar a cabeça vidrada de Peterson é juntar ele e Gina.

–Ele nunca fará isso. Você tem que lembrar, brother, que se trata da mulher do melhor amigo dele. Se eu conheço o caráter "paradão" do Pet, isso ele nunca vai fazer.

–Eu sei. Também o conheço, afinal, ele é meu filho. E é justamente por isso que procurei você.

–Uau... Por que precisa de mim?

–Preciso que você convença Pet a lutar por Gina.

–Muito difícil, brother. Pet tem um caráter muito leal para fazer uma sacanagem dessas com o Potter...

Mark Tribbes deu uma baforada violenta no charuto, inundando o rosto de Joey numa fumaça escura.

–Pode ser que não dê certo... Mas, se ele não querer lutar por Gina... Nós podemos dar uma forcinha.

* * *

Durante o resto do dia, Gina ficou sentada no sofá, tensa e pensativa, esperando que Harry voltasse do serviço. Ensaiou palavras, imaginou reações e refletiu se estaria tomando a decisão certa. Também ficou a espera de algum porta-voz do Ministério, mas ninguém apareceu. 

Às oito e quinze da noite, a porta abriu. Harry chegou. Deu um simples "oi" para a esposa, subiu para o quarto e desceu logo em seguida.

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à Gina, cruzou os braços e disse:

–O prazo acabou. E agora?

Gina mexeu-se, inquieta. Deu um suspiro prolongado, esfregou as mãos e falou:

–Harry... Eu não vou ceder à sua opinião.

–O que?

–Sim... Não vou ceder. Eu pensei em ceder, para evitar confusões, mas... Não dá. Não tem como eu compactuar com uma barbaridade dessas. Eu não vou deixar que vocês cancelem a poção.

–Não tem essa, Gina. Chegou a hora de decidirmos juntos. Essa é a hora. O tempo acabou. A qualquer momento, um funcionário do Ministério vai aparecer exigindo a nossa decisão.

–É isso o que você ouviu mesmo. Eu não vou deixar. Agora só tem "eu", Harry. Não tem "nós".

–Não estou te entendendo...

–Então vou simplificar as coisas. Eu tenho a minha decisão sobre o destino de Estelle, você tem a sua. Elas não coincidem. Então, eu vou lutar pela minha decisão. Você, de sua parte, se quiser, lute pela sua.

-–Não, Gina... As nossas idéias devem coincidir numa mesma opinião, senão o Ministério...

-–Eu sei. O Ministério vai se intrometer. Provavelmente uma audiência para a decisão. Eles vão ouvir ambos os lados e decidirem qual é o mais correto.

-–Você prefere que o Ministério decida?

-–Sim. Eu não volto atrás na minha decisão, assim como você também não volta. Desse modo, vamos encarar um tribunal, que decidirá qual é a decisão mais sábia.

Harry aproximou-se e a chacoalhou pelos ombros.

-–Você está maluca? Nós somos casados. Olhe aqui – ele mostrou a aliança. – Isso significou um elo. Um elo para toda a vida. Quando juntamos as duas, parou de existir o "eu". Tornamos um só. E desse nosso amor nasceu Estelle. Nós somos os pais dela. Nós. Nós devemos decidir juntos!

-–Mas nós não conseguimos decidir juntos... E me solte! – Harry afastou-se.

-–Desculpe... – falou ele, passando a mão na testa. – Mas é a grande verdade. Sei que ainda não conseguimos uma decisão "nossa" mas temos que tentar...

Gina vacilou. Seu pensamento ouviu a voz de David Alexander, dizendo que ela devia lutar. Se tentasse conversar com Harry, a decisão que prevaleceria acabaria sendo a dele. Não, ela não podia deixar que Estelle corresse o risco de perder a oportunidade de viver.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela levou a mão a aliança e a tirou do dedo.

-–Então eu quebro o elo agora mesmo – disse, aos prantos. – E deixamos de ser um só.

Gina jogou a aliança no chão. Harry, abismado, acompanhou a descida do objeto dourado até o chão. Quando a aliança chocou-se contra o chão, houve um estalido. Com aquele estalido, Gina saiu da casa, ignorando os chamados de Harry.

Era a vida de Estelle em jogo. Se aquilo fosse necessário, ela faria.

Um vento forte varria os jardins da casa. Gina correu, enxergando muito pouco no meio das lágrimas. Os gritos de Harry misturavam-se com os uivos do vento. As árvores balançavam perigosamente.

Recordando-se da aliança caindo no chão, as últimas palavras da profecia soaram nos ouvidos de Gina:

_Metades, que vão dividir a árvore que deu o fruto..._

-–Gina, volte aqui!

_Metades diferentes, uma o oposto da outra, e apodrecem o solo da árvore..._

"Meu casamento... Apodrecendo...".

_A árvore seca, o tronco quebra ao meio. O fruto quebrado fará mal à árvore._

"Acabou... Mas eu não posso deixar que façam mal a Estelle, não posso...".

Enquanto corria, uma nova visão relacionada ao que estava acontecendo retornou à sua mente...

O bebê que chorava lágrimas de fogo, que derretiam as alianças...

A visão estava certa. A profecia estava certa. O casamento estava desmoronando... O enlace estava se derretendo no meio do fogo... Derretendo...

**N/A: Continuem enviando reviews, por favor... Ah, tô feliz porque eu descobri como ver o número de acessos dos capítulos e constatei que tem muita gente lendo. Obrigado por estarem lendo a fic!**


	13. Audiência pela vida

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Audiência pela vida**

–Gina, o que houve? – perguntou Hermione, ao abrir a porta de casa e se deparar com o estado da amiga.

–Feche a porta! Feche! – apontou Gina, recuando para um canto da sala. – Não deixe Harry entrar. Não deixe!

Hermione, aturdida, encostou a porta e a trancou. Virou-se para Gina, preocupada. Ela chorava num canto, encostada no armário. Levantou a mão para Mione e disse:

–Acabou.

Mione fitou o dedo sem a aliança. Foi até Gina e a abraçou, deixando que ela chorasse em paz. Do lado de fora, nem sinal de Harry. Hermione não estava entendendo nada. Por que aquela briga? Qual fora o motivo capaz de levar Gina a arrancar a aliança do dedo?

Mione, paciente, levou Gina até uma poltrona e a deixou lá, aos prantos. Foi até a janela da sala e espiou, para ver se via algum sinal de Harry.

Na frente da casa dele e de Gina, uma carruagem imponente estava parada. Era muito chique, o que fez com que Mione concluísse logo que era uma carruagem do Ministério da Magia. Ela percebeu porque Harry não seguiu Gina.

Naquele momento, na casa dos Potter, um porta-voz do Ministério devia estar cobrando a tão difícil decisão sobre o destino de Estelle.

* * *

O porta-voz era um bruxo mirrado, bem vestido, que trazia na mão um pergaminho oficial.

–Para fazer a leitura, preciso da presença de ambos os responsáveis. Sr Potter, poderia me responder onde se encontra sua esposa?

–Na casa ao lado... Mas... Eu não posso responder por mim e por ela?

–Negativo. Lei é lei. E, segundo a Lei, ambos devem concordar numa mesma opinião. E, já que a Lei não diz nada sobre ler primeiro para um e depois para o outro, farei a leitura primeiro para o senhor.

Ele leu em voz alta o conteúdo do pergaminho. Harry ouviu tudo o que já sabia. A leitura terminava numa pergunta.

–No caso de Estelle Weasley Potter, por decisão do responsável Harry Tiago Potter a Poção da Vida será...

–Cancelada.

O porta-voz fez a anotação e pediu a assinatura de Harry. Em seguida, perguntou em qual das casas vizinhas estava Gina. Harry indicou e o porta-voz saiu. Ele observou o bruxo mirrado caminhar até a casa de Rony e Hermione, bater na porta e ser atendido por Mione.

Gina levantou os olhos úmidos para o porta-voz. Hermione ouviu tudo ao lado dela, com a mão no ombro de Gina, oferecendo consolo.

–No caso de Estelle Weasley Potter, por decisão da responsável Gina Weasley Potter a Poção da Vida será...

–Mantida.

Os olhos miúdos do porta-voz dobraram de tamanho. O pergaminho oficial quase caiu no chão. Nervoso, ele olhou novamente para a decisão de Harry, conferindo se realmente estava certo. Ao conferir, olhou inconformado para Gina.

–Não é possível... Sra Potter... Acho que houve um engano, uma confusão de sua parte. Seu marido disse para a Poção ser cancelada...

–E eu para ser mantida... Não houve confusão alguma – respondeu Gina, decidida.

–Mas... Vocês deviam ter entrado num consenso, numa única opinião!

–Eu sei... Mas não deu. Nossas opiniões são distintas.

–Só para recordar, se vocês não entrarem num consenso, a decisão pula das mãos de vocês e vai parar no Ministério.

–Eu sei disso. Mas estou disposta a enfrentar uma audiência. Não vou concordar com a opinião do Harry. Nunca.

O porta-voz pareceu aturdido, mas fez a anotação da decisão de Gina, e pediu que ela assinasse. Em seguida, começou uma nova leitura: a conclusão.

–Nesse caso... Aqui! "Caso haja discordância, a audiência do Ministério da Magia ocorrerá três dias após a leitura oficial desse pergaminho". Então é isso... Três dias. Você e o seu marido apresentarão as opiniões diante do tribunal, e eles julgarão quem tem a maior razão. Certo?

–Sim – confirmou Gina. – Eu estarei lá.

O porta-voz saiu para ir à casa de Harry e dar o mesmo recado. Gina olhou para Hermione, que estava perplexa.

–Então não houve mesmo como vocês entrarem num acordo?

–Não...

–Mas assim não será pior, Gina?

–Sim, mas... É melhor assim. Desse modo, não sou eu nem o Harry quem vai decidir, e sim o Ministério.

–E se a sua opinião não prevalecer?

–Prefiro perder após uma batalha a ver a perda acontecer sem batalhar.

* * *

Os dois dias seguintes foram péssimos. A imprensa entrou em alvoroço com a notícia de que haveria uma audiência. Os manifestantes apoiaram e divulgaram uma nova manifestação no dia do julgamento a favor da vida de Estelle. A imagem de Harry continuava péssima, enquanto Gina era aclamada pelo povo pela sua "sábia decisão".

Como se não bastasse tudo isso, a vida pessoal do casal ia de mal a pior. Gina havia se mudado para a casa de Rony e Hermione, e nem ao menos fora buscar seus pertences em casa. Harry sofria, mas não foi atrás de Gina. Acreditava que ela sofria tanto quanto ele. Acreditava que ela ainda o amava.

No serviço, Harry não agüentava as perguntas dos aurores. Ele já tinha escutado até comentários maldosos a seu respeito.

Os dois fizeram visitas diárias a Estelle. Gina sempre no período da manhã, Harry sempre à noite.

Até que o dia da audiência chegou, no meio de toda essa turbulência. A rádio bruxa só falava nesse assunto, assim como todos os jornais.

Na sala dos Tribbes, onde conversava com Peterson, Harry apontou o Profeta Diário, deprimido.

–Um circo... Um verdadeiro circo. Foi isso que a vida de Estelle se transformou. Um circo para os jornais, para a rádio, para o mundo. Todos dão a sua opinião, condenam a minha posição... Não fazem idéia do que é passar por isso.

–Relaxe – tranqüilizou-o Pet. – Uma hora a poeira abaixa.

–Não vejo a hora de isso acontecer... Estou de saco cheio, Pet. Minha vida está desmoronando. Perdi minha filha, perdi minha esposa, perdi minha boa imagem perante os bruxos...

–Quanto a Estelle, após essa audiência a decisão será tomada e ponto final. Quanto aos bruxos, eles acabarão se esquecendo quando surgir um assunto mais interessante. E... Quanto a Gina... – Peterson sentiu o coração disparar. Queria condenar a si próprio por sentir uma pontada de esperança ao lembrar que Harry e Gina tinham rompido. – Ela deve voltar para você... O amor resiste a tudo.

–É o que espero... Sabe, Pet, está sendo uma tortura viver sem Gina. Sei que ela está perto, na casa ao lado, mas... Eu sinto um vazio tão grande. Acho que não sei mais viver sem ela.

Peterson apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Naquele instante, o relógio da sala badalou. Era a hora para a audiência. Harry ajeitou a roupa.

–Espero que dê tudo certo.

–Vai dar, meu amigo. Desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão. Harry desaparatou, deixando Peterson sozinho na sala.

Saído do corredor, Joey apareceu. Sabia direitinho o que devia falar, após muito ensaio na cozinha com Mark Tribbes. Tribbes o mandou aguardar a saída de Harry para que ele avançasse.

O rangido no piso chamou a atenção de Peterson que, ao voltar-se, encontrou o colega de banda, chegando com o seu andar descolado, com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans.

–Não sabia que estava aqui, Joey.

–Pois é. É que, por um descuido meu, acabei aparatando na cozinha – ele riu. – Acho que estou precisando de uns treinos... Percebi que você estava com visita, o Potter, se não me engano, aí resolvi esperar.

–Sim. Harry estava aqui... Coitado. Você, claro, sabe o que está acontecendo com ele...

–Brother, se eu não soubesse, não seria desse planeta. Não se fala em outra coisa. Hoje é a audiência decisiva, não é?

–É sim. Ainda bem. Harry e Gina não estavam agüentando mais esse circo todo...

–Falando no casal... Houve um boato de que eles não estão mais juntos. É verdade?

–Sim. Eles romperam. Gina saiu de casa. Está morando com uns amigos, Rony e Hermione, na casa aqui perto.

–Nossa não sei não – Joey esfregou o piercing do queixo, como se estivesse desconfiado. – Esses rompimentos sérios... Quando um sai de casa, não volta mais.

–Você acha? – perguntou Pet, com a testa franzida. – Eu não acho não. Harry e Gina se amam muito, pode acreditar. Foram feitos um para o outro. É um casamento perfeito... Era um casamento perfeito, até toda essa avalanche... Podem estar estremecidos, mas eles irão reatar.

–Se houvesse amor de verdade, não teriam chegado tão longe por tão pouco...

–Tão pouco? Pirou, Joey? Eles são assunto de dez entre dez rodinhas. Todo mundo só fala nisso.

Joey levou uns segundos para tentar encontrar outra forma de dobrar Peterson...

–Mas, você sabia, brother, que é nesses momentos de briga que o casamento pode realmente terminar? No tempo em que um casal se separa, podem ocorrer várias coisas, como, por exemplo, aparecer outra pessoa na vida de um deles.

Finalmente, as palavras foram certeiras. Peterson pareceu considerar a questão, pois emudeceu e ficou pensativo por cerca de um minuto. Porém, após a breve reflexão, o efeito surtido não foi o esperado.

–Não... Eles não se trocariam por outras pessoas.

–Por que não, brother? – insistiu Joey. – Nesse momento, as pessoas ficam frágeis. Tentam refletir sobre qual será o rumo certo para as suas vidas. Se o casamento ou uma vida nova ao lado de outra pessoa.

Peterson ficou um pouco pensativo, mas logo balançou a cabeça, em sinal de discordância.

–Pode ocorrer com outros casais... Mas com Harry e Gina, não... Agora chega, Joey. Vamos mudar de assunto. Que tal... O futuro do Magic?

Eles começaram a conversar. No entanto, secretamente, Joey concluía que ele e o Sr Tribbes teriam que dar uma forcinha para empurrar Peterson para Gina.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu ao entrar no tribunal foi que ele parecia muito mais movimentado do que quando ele estivera lá antes.

As arquibancadas vazias de outrora estavam totalmente ocupadas. Os vultos escuros continuavam nas mais altas. Ao contrário da outra vez, a entrada dele não cessou o falatório, e sim o aumentou. Harry sentou-se na cadeira com correntes. Lançou um breve olhar para a cadeira ao lado; Gina estava sentada nela, olhando temerosa para todos os lados do tribunal.

Fudge estava na primeira fila. Antes de iniciar, pediu silêncio e fez o tradicional discurso sobre o dia da audiência, o motivo, entre outras coisas.

Em seguida, apontou para a cadeira de Harry.

–Harry Tiago Potter. Segundo nosso documento oficial, o senhor é a favor do cancelamento da Poção da Vida em sua filha, Estelle. Esse júri deseja ouvir o porque dessa sua opinião.

Harry respirou fundo e começou:

–Eu sou a favor porque o curandeiro responsável por Estelle, George Bright, garantiu, não só para mim, como também para a minha esposa, que Estelle não tem mais consciência. Que ela não entende mais nada que está ao redor dela, não escuta, não tem mais emoções. Ela se movimenta, é verdade, mas seus olhos transmitem o vazio. É como se a alma dela tivesse saído do corpo. Ela não tem como voltar ao normal. Para mim, acho um crime deixa-la naquela enfermaria por anos, prolongando o nosso sofrimento por algo que, sabemos, nunca terá solução. Até Bright concorda comigo...

–Essa testemunha será ouvida daqui a pouco, Sr Potter. Concentre-se no seu ponto de vista.

–Acho que termino meu ponto de vista aqui mesmo... Não tenho mais nada importante para dizer. Só acho que devemos deixar que o destino siga seu percurso.

–Dando o depoimento do Sr. Potter como encerrado, agora vamos ouvir Gina Weasley Potter. A senhora é a favor de que a Poção da Vida seja mantida. Esse júri deseja ouvir o porque de sua opinião.

Gina também suspirou, empertigando-se na cadeira.

–Sim. Acho que, se houver uma mãe aqui dentro desse tribunal, já deve saber o porque. Eu carreguei Estelle no meu ventre por meses... Só uma bruxa que foi mãe poderá descrever a sensação de trazer um ser dentro de si. Um ser que permanece em segurança lá dentro, crescendo, se desenvolvendo, dando chutes... E, de repente, ele sai para o mundo. Para esse mundo torpe, perigoso. Mas aquele laço de união, selado entre mãe e filho nos meses de gestação, continua lá... Sentimos uma necessidade tão grande de proteger o nosso filho. É uma parte de nós andando sozinha por aí... E, de repente, uma fatalidade. Estelle na enfermaria – Gina começou a chorar. – Pessoas dizendo no meu ouvido que minha filha nunca mais vai voltar... Que todo o futuro que sonhei para ela não vai acontecer... E sugerem que eu cancele a única forma de deixa-la viva... Como? – ela olhou para as pessoas sentadas ao redor. – Digam-me! Que mãe tiraria o único elo de ligação com a vida que seu filho tem? Eu tenho esperança dentro do meu peito... Pode ser que Estelle nunca volte. Mas quem garante que não volte? Quem?

Gina escondeu o rosto com as mãos, mergulhando num choro desesperador. Harry a observou calado. Um burburinho nas arquibancadas. Fudge convidou a testemunha para entrar.

George Bright entrou, com seus olhos ainda maiores do que o comum, aumentado pelas lentes dos óculos. Sentou-se na cadeira indicada pelo Ministro.

–O senhor é o curandeiro responsável pelo caso...

–Isso mesmo.

–É muito respeitado, Sr Bright. Têm anos de experiência. Por isso, gostaríamos que seu ponto de vista fosse apresentado perante esse tribunal.

–Posso levantar-me, senhor? – perguntou Bright ao Ministro.

–Faça como quiser – respondeu Fudge, abrangendo, com um gesto da mão, todo o espaço do tribunal.

Bright começou a caminhar lentamente ao redor das cadeiras de Harry e Gina, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas.

–Estamos diante de uma batalha ética. Uma batalha que tomou proporções assustadoras. Todos possuem uma opinião sobre o caso. E a explicação é simples: todos se perguntam a mesma coisa. Como se pode traçar um limite entre corpo e mente? Ao perder-se a consciência, perde-se a vida? Retirar a Poção da Vida é um assassinato? Ou uma misericórdia? Estarão matando Estelle ou deixando que a vida siga seu curso natural? O que deve pesar mais: o direito de viver a qualquer custo, mesmo na situação da garotinha, ou morrer, quando a consciência, que nos separa de um vegetal, não existe mais?

"Perguntas complicadas de serem respondidas... Afinal, Estelle está lá, possui movimentos... Aparentemente viva para alguns, com um certo nível de consciência para outros. Nesse caso, sempre houve e haverá opiniões opostas. O que alguns acham, outros não acham. Mas, cabe a mim, dar o veredicto de todos os Curandeiros em casos como esse".

"Estelle se movimenta, diriam alguns. Sim, mas não são movimentos voluntários. Ela responde a estímulos físicos, mas não entende o que vê, nem o que ouve. Ela se movimenta, como a folha que é balançada pelo vento... Mas a folha não possui lembranças, pensamentos, tampouco consciência. Estelle está assim. O feitiço destruiu a consciência. Eu posso garantir, como qualquer outro Curandeiro, que Estelle é incapaz de pensar, de lembrar de qualquer coisa e de ter emoções".

"Acredito que o melhor para a menina seria que a Poção da Vida fosse cancelada...".

–Nunca! – revoltou-se Gina. – Não pode dizer uma coisa dessas!

–Sra Potter – pediu o Ministro. – Por favor, fique...

–Esse curandeiro só diz bobagens! Usa termos técnicos para falar da vida de minha filha. Meu lado mãe diz que ele está errado!

–Sra Potter, por favor! – pediu novamente Cornélio Fudge, impaciente. – Ou vou ter que pedir que a senhora se retire do tribunal.

–Nem todo curandeiro concorda com ele – insistiu Gina, enquanto bruxos a empurravam de volta para a cadeira. – Perguntem a Alexander... – mas o Ministro a ignorou.

Gina sentou-se novamente, inconformada, aos prantos. Harry permaneceu calado, com lágrimas silenciosas rolando pelo rosto. Bright retirou-se, dando por encerrado seu depoimento, guardando na mente o nome pronunciado por Gina.

Fudge começou a conversar com as pessoas às suas costas.

–Após ouvirmos a opinião da mãe e do pai de Estelle Weasley Potter, e após a opinião curandeirísta sobre o assunto, esse tribunal decidiu que a Poção da Vida será...

Harry e Gina sentiram o coração sair pela boca.

–...Cancelada.

**NA: Novas reviews serão bem-vindas... Ah e se quiserem palpitar sobre o que vocês decidiriam, sobre qual ponto de vista concordam, também seria bacana... Valeu!**


	14. Temporal de emoções

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Temporal de emoções**

O tribunal prorrompeu em comentários. Gina levantou-se, furiosa, da cadeira. Ia avançar em direção ao Ministro. Harry, alarmado, a segurou.

–Deixe-me acabar com esse mau caráter! – exclamou ela, esperneando nos braços de Harry, tentando libertar-se. – Ele é um assassino.

–Gina, não adianta mais – falou Harry, fazendo um esforço descomunal para segura-la. – Ele é o Ministro da Magia... Não um assassino...

Gina soltou-se, mas, ao invés de avançar para o Ministro, ela virou-se para Harry. Lentamente, bateu palmas.

–Claro que você não liga... Até tinha esquecido... Meus parabéns, Harry. Você conseguiu. Pode preparar o funeral de nossa filha. O atestado de óbito dela acaba de ficar pronto, e foi assinado com o seu testemunho!

Descontrolada, Gina saiu do tribunal, batendo a porta. Harry saiu em seguida, para tentar conte-la, mas, ao sair, Gina já tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Gina foi até a Toca. Ao chegar lá, todos estavam aguardando, ansiosos, na cozinha, inclusive Rony, Hermione e Peterson. Quando Gina apareceu, toda a ansiedade terminou. A resposta do veredicto foi obtida pela aparência da mulher. Pelos olhos vermelhos, pela feição cabisbaixa.

Ela permaneceu parada na entrada. Molly Weasley foi até a filha e a abraçou.

-– Eu sinto muito – falou ela, enquanto Gina soluçava. – Mas não podemos fazer nada.

-– Podemos sim – manifestou-se Peterson, surpreendendo a todos.

-– Como? – perguntou Gina, desesperada, aproximando-se dele. – De que jeito Pet? Como faremos para passar sobre a decisão do Ministério?

-– Uma manifestação, Gina! Houve uma hoje, a favor da Poção da Vida. Não deu muito certo, mas também não tinha muitos adeptos... Mas com o cancelamento da poção, garanto que muitos aceitarão participar de uma nova manifestação. A maioria vai achar que foi errado... Se conseguirmos o advento de uma grande parcela de bruxos, o Ministério pode recuar na decisão.

-– É... Pode ser que dê certo...

-– É a forma de lutarmos contra essa decisão absurda – afirmou Peterson.

-– Devemos, primeiramente, divulgar a manifestação – opinou Rony. – Entregarmos panfletos nas casas de bruxos conhecidos, ou pedirmos a divulgação pelos jornais...

-– Jornais não – discordou Gina. – Não podemos esperar a edição de amanhã. O efeito da Poção da Vida é muito importante para Estelle. Temos pouco tempo para reverter essa decisão.

-– Então divulgamos pela rádio – falou Mione.

-– Essa rapidez... Quer dizer que a manifestação tem que acontecer hoje mesmo? – perguntou Fred.

-– Ou hoje ou nunca mais – disse Gina. – Se o efeito da última dose da poção ministrada em Estelle passar, a perderemos para sempre.

-– Então, o que estamos esperando? – apressou Jorge. – É agora ou nunca! Eu vou até a rádio fazer o pedido de divulgação. Talvez eles cobrem, por isso vou preparado com algum dinheiro...

-– Mas acho difícil, com a popularidade do caso, eles vão gostar de noticiar o protesto – disse Mione.

-– Mesmo assim, é melhor ir preparado... Bom, enquanto eu vou à rádio, vocês podem ir avisando aos bruxos conhecidos, que forem a favor da Poção, claro...

-– Somente avisos – disse Peterson. – Não dá tempo de prepararmos panfletos.

-– Vai dar certo – disse Rony. – Com ou sem panfletos. Essas notícias sobre protestos se alastram como pólvora... Uma verdadeira multidão vai comparecer, podem apostar.

Jorge já ia desaparatar quando se lembrou de um detalhe importantíssimo:

-– Qual será o horário da manifestação?

-– Marque para... Quatro da tarde – respondeu Peterson, comandando a situação.

-– Local?

-– O único lugar da Grã Bretanha que é inteiramente bruxo é Hogsmeade... Basta aparatarmos lá. É longe do Ministério, mas eles ficarão sabendo da manifestação, e garanto que enviarão olheiros.

-– OK – disse Jorge, desaparecendo num craque.

-– Vamos, Rony e Fred – falou Peterson. – Precisamos convocar o maior número de bruxos possível.

Antes que eles desaparecessem, Hermione aproximou-se.

-– Vocês têm consciência de que estão indo contra o Harry, ao organizarem essa manifestação?

-– Sim – respondeu Rony.

-– Eu também – foi a resposta de Peterson, que a incrementou: – Mas não acho que estou fazendo errado. O tribunal ouviu a opinião de Harry. Ele teve o direito de manifestar o seu ponto de vista. Agora, pela liberdade de expressão, é a nossa vez de manifestar o nosso.

Mione concordou com a opinião de Peterson. Eles desapareceram, deixando as três mulheres sozinhas.

-– Será que isso vai dar certo? – indagou Gina para Mione.

-– Ora, Gina, foi o que você me disse ontem. Que prefere perder após batalhar a perder sem batalhar... A batalha ainda pode acontecer, minha amiga. Com toda a população entrando no campo de batalha armada de faixas e gritos de protesto, podemos vencer essa luta.

-– A batalha ainda não está perdida – disse a Sra Weasley, com um sorriso emocionado. – Enquanto tivermos armas, enquanto tivermos Estelle viva, vamos lutar.

* * *

Bright, furioso e confuso ao mesmo tempo, avançou pelos corredores do St. Mungus a passos rápidos. A frase que Gina Weasley dissera no tribunal não saía de sua cabeça:

-– _Nem todo curandeiro concorda com ele... Perguntem a Alexander!_

Alexander... Seria possível que o filho de um curandeiro tão conceituado como Martin Alexander fora capaz de dar uma opinião tão absurda para Gina? O que David tinha na cabeça para aconselhar erroneamente a pobre mulher, se ele sabia o que os curandeiros pensavam sobre o estado vegetativo?

Furioso, e decidido até a demitir o jovem, Bright empurrou a porta da enfermaria.

Estava vazia. Nem sinal do rapaz. A fúria de Bright aumentou. Além de aconselhar mal, indo contra a opinião curandeirísta, David tinha a ousadia de abandonar a enfermaria no horário de trabalho?

Bright procurou relaxar. Aproximou-se da cama de Estelle. Passou a mão no rosto delicado da pobre criatura, depois apanhou o frasco de Poção da Vida e, com um suspiro, o trancou no armário. Sabia que era a decisão mais correta, mas, de alguma forma, ao tirar a poção, sentia-se como um assassino.

Poderia se considerar um assassino? Mas... Não havia mais vida em Estelle... E, de qualquer forma, ele estava seguindo as ordens da Lei. Com pesar, pensou quanto tempo a pequenina ainda teria de "vida", vida entre aspas, uma vida de corpo, mas não uma vida de alma.

Ao passar novamente a mão sobre a testa da garota, percebeu que havia um bilhete sob o travesseiro.

Lentamente, Bright puxou o pedaço de papel. Havia um desenho nele.

Três batidas na porta o despertaram e fizeram com que ele tirasse os olhos da estranha figura. Harry estava lá, querendo entrar.

-– Pode entrar, Sr Potter – disse Bright.

Harry entrou na enfermaria, parando ao lado da cama da filha e a olhando. Depois, ao virar-se para Bright, percebeu que o Curandeiro examinava algo nas mãos. Bright percebeu o interesse do auror e comentou, balançando o papel.

-– Que estranho... Encontrei esse bilhete debaixo do travesseiro de Estelle...

-– Bilhete? – perguntou Harry. – Debaixo do travesseiro... Como assim? Pra que colocaram um bilhete debaixo do travesseiro? Está escrito alguma coisa?

-– Não... Tem só um desenho.

A palavra _desenho _já prenunciou para Harry o que estaria no papel. Ele sentiu uma leve tontura, mas manteve-se de pé.

-– Que... Desenho? – perguntou, pausadamente, com a mão sobre a testa.

-– Uma língua cortada por uma varinha...

O coração de Harry ficou apertado.

-–...E a varinha vira uma faca... Muito estranho. E está assinado com a letra G. Olhe!

Harry olhou para o papel. Era ele mesmo. O desenho... A marca daquele terrível assassino...

-– Ele esteve aqui... – balbuciou Harry. – AQUELE MALUCO ESTEVE AQUI!

-– Maluco? Que maluco Sr Potter?

Harry, alarmado, olhou para os quatro cantos da enfermaria. Bright, sem entender nada, o observou, preocupado.

-– Ele pode estar aqui – disse Harry, puxando a varinha e abaixando-se para verificar o vão sob as camas. Estavam vazios. – Em algum lugar, ele está – disse, aproximando dos armários e abrindo as portas. Nada. Apenas frascos e mais frascos de poções e medicamentos.

-– Pare de mexer nas minhas coisas, por favor – pediu Bright. – Sr Potter, estou ficando assustado com a sua reação.

Harry aproximou-se dele.

-– Você devia estar assustado com a possibilidade de ele estar aqui!

-– Ele quem?

-– Simplesmente o bruxo que deixou Estelle daquele jeito.

Os olhos de Bright cresceram como se uma bola de tênis se transformasse numa bola de futebol. As lentes grossas dos óculos do curandeiro provocaram o aumento, que transmitia o susto do bruxo em versão ampliada.

-– O bruxo que usou... O feitiço desconhecido? Ele?

-– Pois é. Essa é a marca dele. Ele esteve aqui – disse Harry, utilizando o verbo no passado, já convencido de que Garganta não estava mais ali.

-– Não pode ser...

-– É sim. Pode estar circulando por aí nesse mesmo instante. O pior é que nem sair à caça desse maluco eu posso...

-– Por que?

-– Porque ele pode estar transformado em outra pessoa...

A informação entrou com tudo nos ouvidos de Bright. Juntando aquela frase com os últimos acontecimentos, ele só pôde chegar num nome:

-– David!

-– David?

-– Sim, Potter. David Alexander. O meu novo curandeiro assistente. Ele era esse tal Garganta – Bright disse tudo isso num tom de voz que beirava o pânico.

-– Como pode dizer isso? Onde está esse safado?

-– Onde está, não sei, mas... A sua esposa, digo, ex-esposa, no tribunal, deixou escapar que nem todos os curandeiros pensavam como eu. Citou o nome de Alexander como o opositor.

-– Ele deve ter manipulado a mente de Gina – opinou Harry. – Deve ter garantido para ela que Estelle ainda pode estar viva. Por isso ela se empenhou tanto em lutar contra mim no tribunal, a ponto de acabar o nosso casamento.

-– Não duvido nada... Nossa, estava convivendo com um criminoso sem saber. Só assim mesmo para ele ter acesso à enfermaria e deixar esse bilhete... Mas como poderia suspeitar, não é? Essa metamorfose dele é totalmente inacreditável. Passou horas aqui como David Alexander. Uma Poção Polissuco não garantiria tanto...

-– Ele tem outra forma de se transformar em outras pessoas. Já fez isso antes. Alguma maneira desconhecida, assim como o feitiço desconhecido que ele lançou em Estelle.

-– Que coisa estranha. Tanto conhecimento em coisas antigas e desconhecidas... Se eu fosse um bruxo que acreditasse em lendas diria que ele encontrou o Manual das Trevas.

-– Encontrou o que?

-– O Manual das Trevas – repetiu Bright. – Uma compilação de feitiços dos bruxos medievais. Dizia-se que os bruxos daquela época tinham escondido os pergaminhos com esses feitiços, para protege-los dos bruxos das trevas da época, interessados em usar os feitiços para o mal...

-– Mas...

-– Não se interesse por isso, Sr Potter, é uma besteira antiga, que só os bem velhos se lembram – falou Bright. – Temos muitas coisas concretas para nos preocuparmos. É besteira dar atenção para essas historinhas... Bom, vou comunicar o desaparecimento de David para o pai dele. Espero que esse tal Garganta não faça mal ao pobre coitado...

-– Eu posso comunicar os outros aurores...

-– Não precisa, Potter. Respeitarei o seu momento. Fique aí com a sua filha.

* * *

Gina tinha um sobressalto a cada brilho dos relâmpagos que começavam a cortar o céu, anunciando a tempestade.

-– Espero que o tempo não intimide ninguém – falou ela, preocupada.

-– Claro que não – garantiu Fred. – Todos os bruxos que eu, Rony e Peterson contatamos se mostraram entusiasmados e revoltados com a decisão do Ministério.

-– Todos estão querendo reverter a decisão – garantiu Rony.

-– E, para isso, sabem que é hoje ou nunca – lembrou Peterson. – Um temporal não segurará a manifestação.

-– Acho que já está na hora – disse a Sra Weasley, tendo que aumentar a voz para sobrepor-se ao trovão. – Vamos?

* * *

Harry escutou a trovoada e resolveu ir embora. Quando estava indo até a porta, Bright entrou, assustado.

-– Aonde vai, Sr Potter?

-– Embora. Já fiquei praticamente a tarde inteira aqui. Talvez dê uma passada no serviço...

-– Acho melhor o senhor ficar por aqui mesmo...

-– Por que?

-– É a notícia do momento... Haverá uma grande manifestação contra a decisão do Ministério.

Harry, pasmo, sentou-se na ponta da cama de Estelle.

-– E, como você sabe, muita gente acha que o senhor está errado. Existem muitas pessoas te repudiando. É melhor ficar aqui, isolado, por enquanto.

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Bright saiu da enfermaria, deixando-o a sós com Estelle.

Harry, lentamente, leva a mão ao rostinho da filha, acariciando-o. Como podem acusa-lo de querer o pior para a filha? Ele não queria o pior... O pior, infelizmente, já tinha acontecido, e ele nada podia fazer para reverter aquele quadro desanimador.

* * *

Após repassar ambos os momentos, com a boneca das Esquisitonas na mão, os momentos de dor e os de felicidade, ele percebe que os de felicidade parecem muito distantes...

Ele pode ouvir, dentro da cabeça, os gritos de protesto, acusando-o de assassino, criminoso, mau-caráter. Não, ele não era nada disso...

Se houvesse uma forma de trazer Estelle de volta, ele lutaria por ela com unhas e dentes.

Se não houvesse, pelo menos os culpados ele prenderia, mostrando que não era nada do que aquelas pessoas pensavam.

Decidido, lembrando-se do Manual das Trevas citado por Bright, Harry levanta-se, dá um beijo na testa de Estelle, e desaparata, com um craque inaudível perto da fúria do trovão que acabara de cair.

* * *

Gina sentiu-se emocionada ao chegar em Hogsmeade.

O tempo estava totalmente fechado. Nuvens escuras tomavam todo o céu. A cada momento, novos e novos trovões, cortando o céu com luminosidade. Mas, mesmo assim, milhares de bruxos, tomando, praticamente, todo o povoado.

Faixas levitavam, destacando-se da multidão. Frases de apoio à opinião de Gina, contrárias a opinião do Ministério.

"QUEREMOS VIDA, NÃO MORTE", "ABAIXO A MORTE, VIVA A VIDA!"...

O temporal desabou de vez. Vários bruxos criaram campos impermeáveis para se protegerem da chuva. Gina, ainda emocionada pelo apoio, não se preocupou. Suas lágrimas misturaram-se com a água da chuva. Ela nem podia distingui-las.

Os bruxos reconheceram Gina. Ela, os Weasley, Hermione e Peterson se agruparam na frente da enorme massa de pessoas. Uma enorme faixa foi trazida até eles pelas mãos de uma garotinha magricela.

-Para vocês segurarem – disse ela, passando a faixa, que estava enrolada. – Feita especialmente para manifestar a nossa revolta.

Gina deu um beijo na testa da garotinha, enquanto Rony, Peterson, Fred e Jorge desenrolavam a faixa. Eles a abriram e se organizaram. Gina leu a faixa:

MINISTÉRIO OUÇA OS NOSSOS PROTESTOS. OUÇA A VOZ DA POPULAÇÃO.

POÇÃO DA VIDA PARA ESTELLE.

Peterson apontou a varinha para a faixa, que se ergueu lentamente. Com passos decididos, eles começaram a caminhar, sendo acompanhados pela aglomeração.

Como eles esperavam, as chamadas para a manifestação chamaram a atenção da imprensa. Fotógrafos se posicionavam, uns sobre os outros, para conseguirem o melhor ângulo.

Gina era o centro das atenções. A mãe que lutava para reverter a Lei. A mulher imponente, debaixo da chuva, sem se preocupar, afastando a franja molhada de vez em quando. O olhar decidido, a crença em reverter o que achava errado.

Os flashes se confundiam com os relâmpagos. Gina não podia discernir cada explosão de luz.

O coro se iniciou.

-– VIDA! VIDA! VIDA!

Nem os trovões eram páreos para o coro. Ele se sobrepunha aos estrondos, mostrando o vigor e a força daquela população revoltada. Cruzando os dedos, Gina acreditava que aquilo daria um resultado. O povo, que não se intimidara pelo mau tempo, teria a força de derrubar aquela decisão absurda.

* * *

Harry percorreu os corredores da Seção de Aurores, aflito. Finalmente, chegou na sala que queria. A porta estava encostada. Harry deu três batidinhas e a abriu.

-– Moody? – perguntou.

Olho-Tonto estava de pé, perto de uma janela, observando o temporal. Virou-se para Harry, com uma expressão bem séria.

-– Vou ir direto ao ponto, sem rodeios – disse Harry, rapidamente. – Esse bruxo que deixou minha filha naquele estado conhece uns feitiços estranhos e desconhecidos... Bright, o curandeiro que cuida dela, citou um certo manual, que compila feitiços de bruxos medievais... Um certo...

-– Manual das Trevas...

-– Isso. Queria que me falasse mais sobre esse manual.

Moody, com seu olho mágico fitando o chão, começou a caminhar pela sala.

-– Pensei que seu interesse era sobre outro manual...

-– Outro manual? – indagou Harry. – Como assim?

-– Por que está querendo saber sobre o Manual das Trevas?

-– Não sei... Mas quero encontrar uma forma de chegar até esse criminoso. Cansei das pessoas me acusarem de querer o mal de minha filha. Capturando-o, provarei o contrário... Já que não posso traze-la de volta, eu...

-– Quem disse que você não pode traze-la de volta?

A luz de um relâmpago iluminou o rosto misterioso de Moody. O coração de Harry disparou. Estaria ouvindo direito?

-– O que quer dizer? Que existe um modo de fazer a consciência de Estelle retornar?

-– Sim. Poucos sabem, mas existe sim. E a solução está bem perto da raiz do problema...

-– Uma solução... – murmurou Harry, emocionado. – Qual é, Moddy? Qual?

**n/a: Qual é? Só no próximo capítulo!**


	15. Uma luz no fim do túnel e um porão

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Uma luz no fim do túnel... e um porão no final do corredor**

Moody manteve ambos os olhos fixos em Harry, o mágico e o normal.

-A história do Manual das Trevas se espalhou grandemente há muitos e muitos anos atrás. Um grupo de bruxos medievais começou a praticar feitiços em segredo. Novos feitiços, mudanças dos antigos, novas poções... Queriam revolucionar o mundo da magia. Porém, nem todos os feitiços que eles criaram eram tão bons quanto pareciam...

"A maldade sempre existiu, Harry, sempre, desde os tempos mais antigos, antes de Voldemort. Naquela época, um grupo de bruxos malvados ficou sabendo da existência do livro com todos esses feitiços desconhecidos. Tratava-se de um manual. Os bruxos que criaram os feitiços ficaram em pânico. Muitos podem pensar que a primeira medida que tomaram foi esconder o manual, mas não foi... Bruxos sábios eram aqueles... Ao invés de simplesmente esconderem, eles fizeram uma seleção".

"Separaram os feitiços que existiam no único manual, tudo no mais absoluto sigilo. Os classificaram, vendo quais seriam capazes de produzir o mal e a destruição e quais poderiam ser realmente úteis".

-No que isso poderia ajudar? – perguntou Harry, coçando a cabeça. – Por que separa-los?

-Não só para confundir os bandidos como para estragar os planos deles, isso se corresse tudo bem.

-Estragar? Como poderiam estragar?

-O outro manual não trazia apenas os feitiços e poções que poderiam ser utilizadas para o bem. Trazia também as reversões para todos os feitiços e poções do outro manual.

Harry sentiu uma sensação de emoção tomar conta do seu peito. O feitiço que atingira Estelle saíra do Manual das Trevas, portanto a reversão para o feitiço, a reversão que poderia reviver a sua filha se encontrava no outro manual...

-O Manual Do Contra – falou Moody. – O manual secreto. O manual que só foi conhecido por aquele seleto grupo de bruxos. Um segredo guardado a sete chaves. E precisava mesmo ser.

"Eles tinham consciência de que, caso encontrassem o Manual das Trevas, o perigo seria enorme. Os feitiços eram realmente perigosos. A única esperança seria o Manual Do Contra. Era um manual que precisaria ter a existência mantida em segredo total".

"Por isso mesmo, o Manual das Trevas tornou-se conhecido, mas o Do Contra, não. Você nem pode imaginar como os pergaminhos do Do Contra eram valiosos, Harry. Formou-se um segredo entre os bruxos que o fizeram, de passar o segredo da existência do manual _apenas_ para os seus descendentes de sangue. Seria um segredo guardado sempre por aqueles sobrenomes".

-Então, você...

-Sim. Sou descendente de um dos integrantes do grupo que criou os dois manuais.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, enquanto sua mente rapidamente formulava uma pergunta.

-O segredo foi guardado e passado para as gerações seguintes... Sei que o Das Trevas tornou-se uma lenda, tem a existência conhecida, esse não, mas... Moody, o local onde os manuais se encontram... Também se tornou conhecido ou foi um segredo guardado pelos descendentes?

-Somente pelos descendentes.

-Isso quer dizer que o bandido que encontrou o Manual das Trevas e atingiu Estelle é descendente de algum membro daquele grupo?

-Sim.

-Então não adianta ter esperança, Moody! O pai ou avô dele deve ter falado sobre o Manual Do Contra. Você acha que ele deixaria as reversões dos feitiços no mesmo lugar?

-Deixaria. Se a minha hipótese se confirmar...

-Como?

-Harry, você acha que os bruxos das trevas descobriram o trabalho sigiloso do grupo do nada? Claro que não! Houve um traidor nessa história...

-Que pode ser o antepassado desse bruxo malvado?

-Isso. O traidor, chamado Jonathan Wells, foi desmascarado por um feitiço que ele próprio ajudou a criar, antes da reunião que decidiria sobre a criação do Manual Do Contra. Eles precisavam descobrir quem os traíra, sabiam que devia ser um deles que revelara aos outros bruxos o local onde eles se reuniam e a existência do primeiro manual... Bom, o feitiço foi lançado em cada um dos integrantes, até se encontrar o traidor. Wells, ao ser desmascarado, teve a memória apagada e foi banido do grupo.

-Então ele nunca soube do outro manual?

-Nunca. E quando o filho dele tentou invadir o nosso local de encontro, que também era sigiloso, não encontrou mais ninguém. Nem nada. Furioso, ele derreteu um pobre bruxo que mendigava ali perto. Foi, aliás, uma noticia terrível da época, pois ninguém entendia como o bruxo morrera... Mas Ben Wells, filho de Jonathan, e seu grupinho não foram muito longe. Todos foram presos, mas Ben, não; ele desapareceu. Como se vê, teve filhos, que tiveram filhos, até chegar nesse bruxo que atacou sua filha...

-Mesmo assim, Moody, não se pode afirmar que ele é descendente dos Wells, porque...

-Harry, junte os fatos – o bruxo estalou os dedos. – Como eu disse, Ben derreteu um bruxo. Derreteu. Assim como derreteu mais dois inocentes. _Derreteu._ Era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer.

-E daí?

-Daí que nunca mais se ouviu falar num caso de derretimento, até uns cinco anos atrás...

Finalmente Harry pareceu compreender.

-Então, Wells passa para as próximas gerações o único feitiço que conhece... Há cinco anos atrás, alguém o pratica, e só pode ser o bruxo que atingiu Estelle, mas sem o Manual.

-Isso.

-É, agora tudo parece realmente levar ao Garganta – o olho de Moody se franziu. – É o apelido desse maluco – explicou Harry. – Se for assim, pode ser que ele não tenha encontrado o manual das reversões... Não sabia nem da existência... Mas como encontrou o das trevas? Se algum parente sabia, por que nunca foram buscar?

-A lenda do Manual das Trevas dizia que os manuscritos estavam escondidos no pico de uma montanha de um lugar chamado Stipp Hills. A localização exata dos pergaminhos foi o único segredo não passado para as gerações seguintes. O único segredo que foi sepultado com os criadores dos manuais. Só se sabia qual a montanha. Buscas foram feitas, obviamente, ao longo desses anos. Algumas expedições terminaram em morte, outras sem sucesso... Pelo que vemos, o único que conseguiu localizar os pergaminhos foi esse tal Garganta... Que apelido ralé, não acha?

-Com certeza – Harry surpreendeu-se sorrindo. Após dias de amargura e desesperança, ele finalmente sentia a felicidade bater forte, em conjunto com as batidas do coração, um ritmo gostoso, suave, que fazia a vontade de viver retornar. Junto com ela, a vontade de sorrir.

-O único problema é saber exatamente qual a localização exata do manual... – alertou Moody.

-Pelo que você disse, um segredo que foi sepultado – a felicidade de Harry murchou um pouquinho ao dizer aquilo. – Se o Manual Do Contra está escondido perto do outro, só Garganta mesmo para entregar, e eu realmente não consigo vê-lo entrando pela porta da minha sala e dizendo "Quer dar uma espiada no local em que encontrei o Manual das Trevas?".

-Só se você o capturasse...

-É o que eu mais quero, Moody. Mas não vai dar tempo de captura-lo e obter a resposta. A Poção da Vida foi cancelada, em dois ou três dias o efeito da última dose vai acabar e Estelle morrerá... E pensar que eu lutei para que a poção fosse cancelada...

-Mas você não sabia que tinha uma esperança – disse Moody. – Sua filha já estava praticamente morta... Agora é diferente. Harry, você pode trazer de volta a vida de sua filha.

-Tenho que encontrar esse Manual Do Contra de qualquer jeito... – falou, decidido. – Provarei que todos aqueles bruxos estão enganados. Que não sou um insensível. Que eu amo a minha filha. Que, se há forma de vê-la viva novamente, eu lutarei por ela.

-Pensarei em um jeito de você encontrar o manual...

-Eu também, Moody. E vou encontrar... Pode ter certeza disso.

Ele agradeceu ao bruxo e se despediu. Indo embora, Harry pensou que uma luz no fim do túnel finalmente havia surgido. Bastava alcança-la, para que tudo se iluminasse novamente. Não via a hora de aquele longo túnel terminar e tornar-se apenas uma lembrança. Uma triste lembrança. Não via a hora de alcançar a luz, deixando a escuridão do longo túnel para trás.

* * *

A porta do gabinete do ministro se abriu com força. Fudge arregalou os olhos para o funcionário, que tinha os olhos arregalados e as vestes, os cabelos e o rosto totalmente molhados. O corpo do funcionário derrubava gotículas de água, manchando o imaculado carpete.

-Que isso? Ficou maluco? – perguntou Fudge, ríspido.

-Desculpe, Sr Ministro – falou o bruxo, inquieto. – Mas é que... Está havendo uma confusão dos diabos!

-Que confusão? – perguntou Fudge, subitamente alerta.

-Uma manifestação. Uma grande manifestação... Com temporal e tudo... Faixas, gritos... A imprensa enlouquecida, tirando foto adoidado...

-Manifestação?

-Exatamente. As ruas de Hogsmeade estão lotadas, tomadas por bruxos revoltados com a decisão do Ministério de cancelar a Poção da Vida da menina Potter.

Fudge revoltou-se, jogando com força o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos.

-Manifestação, é? Hunf... Vamos ver se essa meia dúzia de bruxos desocupada não arranja outra coisa para fazer além de segurar faixas debaixo de chuva...

Fudge apanhou a varinha e a capa.

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas". Convoque uns dois guardas para me acompanharem. Vou pessoalmente dar uma espiada e terminar com essa palhaçada...

-Não são meia dúzia...

-São quantos? Menos?

-N...

-Que bom... Mais fácil... Essa Gina Weasley... Tão insistente... E ainda acha que vai conseguir reunir pessoas para ajuda-la... Garanto que só foi a família e olhe lá, menos de seis...

-Nã...

Mas o funcionário não conseguiu concluir. A porta foi batida a menos de um centímetro de seu nariz. Para a madeira, ele concluiu:

-Não, Ministro, não tem meia dúzia... Tem umas mil dúzias, isso sim.

* * *

Cornélio Fudge, acompanhado de dois guardas, aparatou em Hogsmeade. Aparatou num lugar pouco confortável.

O Ministro e seus dois guardas saíram no meio da multidão. Fudge viu-se espremido entre vários corpos, impelido a caminhar, a chuva molhando o chapéu-coco. Começou a ficar sem ar, por mais que chovesse o calor ali no meio era infernal.

Olhou ao redor. A visão que tinha ali no meio não era tão boa, mas ele podia perceber que havia milhares de bruxos acompanhando a manifestação. Olhou para o lado e viu lampejos ofuscantes de luz; flashes de máquinas fotográficas, muitos flashes. A imprensa estava cobrindo todo o acontecimento.

Assustado, sem querer saber o que aconteceria com ele se alguém da multidão o reconhecesse, Fudge desaparatou. Os guardas também.

Aparatou em seu gabinete, ainda sem fôlego. Balançou as mãos, tentando produzir um ventinho refrescante. Enquanto retomava o ar, seus olhos pousaram no funcionário, que continuava parado junto à porta, roendo as unhas.

-SEU INCOMPETENTE! DISSE PRA MIM QUE NÃO TINHA NEM MEIA DÚZIA!

-Desculpe, Sr Ministro – lamentou-se o funcionário, quase aos prantos. – Lamento... Eu tentei dizer que não tinha meia-dúzia, tinha m...

-CALE A BOCA – vociferou Fudge, jogando o chapéu na mesa. – Ridículos... Perdendo tempo... Estão perdendo tempo! Nunca que eu voltaria na minha decisão. Se eles estão pensando que podem mudar alguma coisa, ah, estão muito enganados...

-Mas a imprensa está cobrindo o acontecimento – intrometeu-se o funcionário. – Isso vai tomar proporções gigantescas...

-Que se danem! Não volto atrás de jeito nenhum!

* * *

A manifestação chegou ao fim quando todos ficaram exaustos e sentiram que já era o momento de terminar. O temporal já havia acabado; as nuvens escuras começavam a se dispersar, e o céu do fim de tarde ia se abrindo aos poucos.

Os Weasley, Hermione e Peterson largaram a faixa no chão e desaparataram, indo parar na Toca. A Sra Weasley os aguardava ansiosamente. Ao chegarem ela tomou um certo susto ao ver que todos estavam molhados dos pés à cabeça; não haviam tido o trabalho de criar um campo impermeável. Mas logo sorriu, explicando em seguida o motivo da alegria:

-Não se fala em outra coisa! – exclamou. – Na rádio só falava sobre a manifestação... Querida – ela se aproximou da filha, tomando-lhe as mãos. – Depois dessa é muito difícil o Ministério não voltar atrás... Acredite! Espere pra ver.

As duas se abraçaram, emocionadas. Fred interrompeu.

-Vamos deixar dessa lengalenga – brincou ele, embora sua voz tivesse um leve tom emocionado – e tratarmos da comemoração.

-Comemoração? – perguntou Rony.

-Sim! Logo que sair a decisão do Ministério, faremos uma festança para comemorar!

Todos aplaudiram a idéia, crentes de que conseguiriam reverter a situação. Peterson bocejou, se espreguiçando.

-Acho que vou pra casa descansar... E tomar uma poção contra gripe e resfriado... Depois dessa chuvarada todos devemos nos prevenir.

-Com certeza – concordou a Sra Weasley. – Obrigado por ter participado da manifestação, Peterson. Você foi reconhecido e seu nome entrou em destaque na notícia sobre a manifestação. Garanto que sua presença nos ajudou muito.

-Celebridades sempre conseguem o que querem – comentou Fred.

-Além de darem um brilho a mais – debochou Jorge.

-Espero mesmo ter ajudado – disse Peterson, sorrindo. Em seguida, olhou para Gina. – Qualquer coisa, qualquer _festa_ – ele riu para os gêmeos – por favor, me comuniquem. Virei comemorar com vocês a nossa vitória.

Gina balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Depois que ela agradeceu, Peterson desaparatou.

* * *

Aparatou na sala. No enorme aposento encontrou a mãe e o pai sentados no sofá e, para sua surpresa, Joey novamente, em pé, encostado na parede próxima à lareira.

-Joey? Aqui novamente? – Peterson não escondeu o espanto.

-Pois é... – sorriu Joey, sem graça. – É que ouvi sobre a manifestação no rádio, e também ouvi o seu nome ser citado... Brother, que loucura... Se meter no meio daquele povão... Se toda aquela multidão fosse te abordar você tava frito!

-Ninguém me abordou – falou Pet tirando a capa ensopada. – Estavam todos muito ocupados e concentrados na manifestação... A vida da menina é mais importante do que ver um cantor de rock.

-Perda de tempo – resmungou a mãe. – Duvido que o Ministro volte atrás na decisão...

-Nós pensamos o contrário – respondeu Pet. – Tanto que já marcamos uma festa na hora em que o Ministro voltar atrás... Aliás, bem que podíamos fazer a festa aqui, o que vocês acham?

Naquele instante, uma idéia magnífica invadiu a mente de Joey.

-Extraordinário! – exclamou, entusiasmado, antes que o Sr Tribbes respondesse a pergunta do filho.

Todos olharam para ele, sem compreender o entusiasmo.

-É uma ótima idéia – Joey tentou disfarçar. – Comemorar a vitória da manifestação... E estou doido para participar de uma festa, andei meio deprimido esses tempos aí... Brother, essa idéia foi show!

-Não foi? – falou Peterson. – Mas vai ser uma festa sem muitas frescuras, sabem, uma comemoração simples... Nem precisa decorar o salão de festas. Saber que a pequena Estelle continuará tomando a poção já será a maior alegria!... Agora vou subir para tomar um banho quente e já desço.

Peterson subiu as escadas às pressas.

-Esse meu filho... Sempre se preocupando mais com os outros do que com ele mesmo... Onde está aquele elfo que não trás o meu chá? Roire! Roire! – ela saiu em direção à copa.

Só foi o ruído dos passos da Sra Tribbes desaparecerem para Joey sentar-se ao lado do Sr Tribbes e abaixar a voz, parando num tom de cumplicidade.

-Tive uma idéia excelente quando Pet falou sobre a festa... – começou.

-Qual é?

-Primeiro: preciso saber se você conhece algum feitiço anti-aparatação.

-Sim, sei sim – confirmou Tribbes, com a testa franzida.

-Então está tudo certo... – disse Joey, mexendo no piercing.

-Tudo certo?... Quer fazer o favor de me contar logo o que a sua mente sórdida está tramando?

* * *

Cornélio Fudge estava muito inquieto em seu gabinete, andando de um lado para outro, sem parar de falar as mesmas frases:

-Eles pensam que podem me dobrar... Estão muito enganados!

-Cambada de desocupados...

-Perderam tempo...

Mas algo nessa inquietação dizia que Fudge não tinha muita certeza disso. Estava nervoso, proclamando essas frases enquanto torcia a aba do chapéu-coco verde-limão.

Quando a porta do gabinete se abriu, ele deu um salto.

-O que houve?

-Edições extras! – exclamou o funcionário, entrando desajeitado, carregando uma pilha de jornais. – Todos os jornais com edições extras de fim de tarde!

O queixo de Fudge caiu. Apenas notícias de grande apelo popular mereciam edições extras de todos os jornais bruxos. Ele apanhou um exemplar do primeiro jornal da pilha, o Profeta Diário. A foto de abertura era uma imagem da manifestação, e o título da matéria não era nada animador: E AGORA, MINISTÉRIO?

Ao abrir o jornal, Fudge constatou que a edição era totalmente dedicada a manifestação, trazendo detalhes, colunas de protesto ao Ministério da Magia e a foto de um cantor famoso que participara do movimento.

-DROGA! – vociferou Fudge, jogando o jornal no chão e o pisando com fúria. – DROGA! DROGA! DROGA! Críticas ao Ministério... Muitas críticas... A nossa imagem no _lixo! _E, pra piorar, uma "celebridadezinha" duma figa protesta junto com os desocupados, aumento o apelo negativo ao Ministério!

-Realmente as notícias são terríveis – falou o funcionário arregalando os olhos. – Veja – e começou a tirar os jornais da pilha, um a um. – "O POVO CLAMA POR JUSTIÇA", "DEMOCRACIA JÁ! A VOZ DO POVO TEM QUE SER SUPERIOR", "FUDGE: UM ASSASSINO DE CRIANÇAS?...".

-CHEGA! – berrou Fudge. O funcionário derrubou o resto dos jornais no chão com o susto. – Não quero ouvir mais NADA!

A veia da têmpora do Ministro estava saltada e seu rosto estava muito vermelho quando, torcendo as mãos, ele disse, entre dentes:

-Diga à imprensa e ao St. Mungus que a Poção da Vida será retomada.

* * *

Foi com um coro de gritos de alegria que a coruja com a edição "super extra" do "Profeta Diário" pendurada no bico foi recebida. Afinal, ao verem a terceira edição do jornal chegando, eles já tiveram a certeza que a decisão do Ministério havia sido tomada.

O jornal só tinha uma folha, e a matéria não possuía fotos. Apenas a manchete:

MINISTÉRIO DIZ: "A POÇÃO DA VIDA SERÁ RETOMADA".

Um pequeno texto se seguia, mas todos o ignoraram.

Gina, emocionada, abraçou a todos. Quando finalmente conseguiu controlar a voz, agradeceu:

-Obrigada a todos vocês – disse, olhando para a família, mais Hermione. – Por terem colaborado nessa luta. Por terem dado voz ao coro que reverteu a situação. Por terem me ajudado a dar mais uma chance a minha filha.

No momento em que ela terminou, a porta se abriu. Peterson entrou sorrindo, e dirigiu-se para Gina.

-Parabéns – disse ele. – Você conseguiu!

-Pois é. Mas, se estivesse sozinha nessa, nunca conseguiria. Cada pessoa que participou foi um tijolo a mais na construção da vitória. E, claro, não posso esquecer que você foi a base dessa construção, Pet.

-Que isso...

-Foi sim. A idéia da manifestação foi sua. Se você não tivesse dado a idéia eu estaria até agora de mãos atadas, não concordando, mas vendo minha filha morrer... Obrigada. De coração.

Ela levou a mão ao peito de Pet, onde devia estar o coração. Um simples gesto de agradecimento, sem malícia, mas que foi suficiente para deixa-lo encabulado e tratar logo de se desvencilhar.

-Pessoal, sei que está tudo muito bom, mas podemos melhorar! Esqueceram da festa?

-É verdade! – exclamou Jorge.

-Pois é! Eu e meus pais os convidamos para a comemoração no nosso salão de festas.

-Oh, obrigada, Pet querido – falou a Sra Weasley, fungando no lenço que tinha nas mãos.

-Chega de choro! – brincou ele. – É hora de alegria!

* * *

O salão de festas estava bem simples já que a festa fora combinada naquele mesmo dia. Uma longa mesa fora colocada lá, repleta de doces, tortas, bules de suco de abóbora e um garrafão de cerveja amanteigada.

Os convidados se dispersaram, formando rodinhas de conversas.

A Sra Weasley conversava animada com a Sra Tribbes; o Sr Weasley acabara acompanhando o Sr Tribbes no charuto; Fred e Jorge estavam com as esposas; Rony e Hermione conversavam com Gina e Peterson sobre os planos para o futuro filho.

A única pessoa que não participava de nenhum grupo era Joey.

Saíra discretamente do salão de festas. Descera as escadas que levavam ao corredor subterrâneo. Entrara na porta do fundo do corredor, que era a porta de acesso a uma espécie de porão.

Lá dentro, quieto, treinava um feitiço que aprendera naquele mesmo dia.

Até que conseguiu faze-lo e subiu, apanhando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada da mesa e se infiltrando no grupinho de Peterson, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

-Tenho certeza de que Estelle irá se recuperar, Gina, e será uma boa prima para o nosso filho – falou Hermione, enquanto acariciava o rosto do marido.

-É o que eu espero – falou Gina.

-Vou pegar mais cerveja amanteigada – falou Joey, de repente, mostrando sua caneca vazia. – Alguém aceita?

Todos negaram. Joey, tentando parecer o mais natural possível, aproximou-se da mesa. Olhou para os lados. Todos estavam absortos em suas conversas. Ninguém estava olhando.

Mesmo assim ele decidiu encenar. Colocou sua caneca na mesa e foi virando lentamente a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Ele encheu sua caneca e, no momento de pousar novamente a garrafa na mesa, a virou com tudo.

O conteúdo da garrafa se espalhou pela mesa, manchando a toalha e o chão.

-OH! – disse ele em voz alta, levando a mão a cabeça, como se estivesse assustado.

Todos olharam em sua direção.

-Minha nossa, Joey! – ralhou a Sra Tribbes. – A garrafa inteira! E agora?

-Foi mal – falou Joey, coçando a nuca. – Foi sem querer... – ele foi avançando até o grupo de Peterson. – Tem barris de cerveja no porão. Você podia encher umas garrafas comigo, Gina?

-Claro – respondeu ela, prontamente.

-Não precisa – discordou Peterson. – Eu vou com ele, Gina...

-Imagine, Pet. Eu tenho mais é que retribuir a festa. E, além do mais, encher uma garrafa não mata ninguém e é muito simples... Eu vou, Joey.

-Legal, vamos – falou o bruxo.

No princípio ele seguiu Gina. Rapidamente puxou a varinha do bolso dela e a escondeu dentro das próprias vestes. Em seguida, ele a passou e andou em frente, guiando-a. Desceram as escadas e entraram no corredor subterrâneo. Ele sentiu Gina estremecer ao seu lado.

-Relaxa, girl. Aqui é meio escuro, mas é muito seguro... O porão é logo ali – ele apontou para a última porta. Assim que os dois entraram no porão... – Ah! – ele deu um tapa na testa. – Esqueci as garrafas!

-Nossa, vamos bus...

-Não – ele a interrompeu com as mãos. – _Eu_ vou busca-las. Espere aqui, eu já volto.

Joey saiu, às pressas; tinha que ser rápido, e, além de tudo, contar com a sorte. Gina não podia sair do porão. Gina não podia ter vontade de usar a varinha.

Aproximou-se discretamente de Peterson. Precisava de cautela para não chamar a atenção dos outros, somente para isso. Com Peterson não teria muita cautela. Inventaria uma mentira deslavada. Sabia que o amigo lhe agradeceria depois.

No momento em que Rony e Hermione pareciam distraídos em carinhos normais de um casal normal, Joey cutucou Peterson. Fez um sinal com o dedo para que se afastasse um pouco do casal. Peterson se afastou, com um ponto de interrogação no olhar.

-O que foi? – perguntou.

-Gina – disse Joey, fazendo cara de preocupação.

-O que houve com ela? – Peterson se apavorou rapidamente, embora continuasse a conversa aos cochichos. O efeito esperado.

-Levou um tombo enquanto abríamos os barris... – Joey ia continuar a mentira, mas Peterson afastou-se antes que ele pudesse concluir.

Peterson se encaminhou para as escadas que levavam ao corredor subterrâneo, sendo seguido por Joey, que, com um _Accio, varinha _inaudível para os outros, tomou a varinha de Pet. De tão aflito pela preocupação com Gina, Peterson nem percebeu que o amigo estava em seu encalço, tampouco ouviu o feitiço.

"O amor que ele sente por ela não só destrói a carreira do Magic Rock como faz a disposição do Pet aumentar", pensou Joey, com desânimo, se referindo a velocidade com que Pet corria pelo corredor escuro.

O rapaz só parou de correr quando chegou na porta do porão. Parou na frente do portal, encostado na parede, espiando para dentro.

Joey diminuiu os passos, aproximando-se devagarinho...

-Gina – ofegou Peterson. – Está... Tudo... Bem?

-Tudo – Joey escutou a voz dela, que tinha um tom de dúvida. – Por que está pergun...

Era o momento. Joey esticou os braços e depositou toda a sua força contra as costas de Peterson, num empurrão rápido, porém forte. O corpo de Peterson, fraco pela corrida, caiu com tudo dentro do porão. Rápido como um relâmpago, Joey puxou a porta de madeira, atravessou o ferrolho e a trancou.

Do lado de fora, ouviu com atenção...

* * *

-Ai – disse Peterson, enquanto se levantava. Estendeu a mão que usara para amortecer a queda repentina. Nela havia um corte fino. Em seguida, sobressaltou Gina ao ir até a porta e começar a esmurra-la. – Quem está aí? – gritava, furioso. – Abre logo! Não estou pra brincadeira!

-Pet, controle-se – disse Gina. – Pra resolver tudo isso é muito simples. Somos bruxos, esqueceu? É só... – ela levou a mão ao bolso para apanhar a varinha. Franziu a testa em seguida, e começou a apalpar freneticamente todos os bolsos. – Ué...

-O que?

-A minha varinha... Estranho... Nunca ando sem ela, e podia jurar que a guardei no bolso hoje de manhã...

-Pode ter caído durante a manifestação – opinou Peterson. – Fique tranqüila, eu estou com a minha aqui... – ele parou de falar. Sabia _exatamente_ em qual bolso colocara a varinha, e ela _não estava nele. _Por via das dúvidas, procurou nos outros, mas eles também estavam vazios. – Estranho... A minha também não está aqui...

-Terrível coincidência – suspirou Gina. – Agora só podemos desaparatar.

-É. Simples. Muito mais fácil do que andarmos todo esse corredor escuro... – brincou Peterson, aliviado. A perspectiva de ficar preso num porão escuro com Gina Weasley, a mulher que amava, mas que fazia de tudo para esquecer, o havia apavorado. Seria terrível se acontecesse... Por um momento esquecera que podiam desaparatar e sair dali.

Eles se prepararam para aparatar, mas... Nada aconteceu.

-Não é possível – falou Gina. – A nossa única alternativa... Existem feitiços anti-aparatação aqui na sua casa?

-Dentro da casa eu sei que não, exceto em alguns pontos... Mas aqui embaixo... Meu pai nunca me falou nada...

-Droga – reclamou Gina, indo até a porta e tentando abri-la. Não conseguiu. O ferrolho barrava a abertura. – Tenta abrir aqui, Pet.

Peterson tentou abrir, mas também não conseguiu. Por mais força que depositasse...

-Não vamos conseguir abrir. Não tem como arrebentar.

-Isso quer dizer que...

-Sim. Estamos trancados nesse porão escuro – a voz dele tornou-se fraca ao concluir com uma palavra: – Sozinhos.


	16. Os cavaleiros Sentimento, Ética,

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Os cavaleiros Sentimento, Ética, Matrimônio e Vida**

-–Que ótimo! – disse Gina, aborrecida, encaminhando-se para um canto e apoiando-se nos barris de cerveja. – Enjaulados e sem alternativa alguma de saída, como se fôssemos dois trouxas...

Peterson tentou forçar a porta novamente.

-–Não tem jeito – suspirou, ofegante, após um último esforço. – Ah se eu soubesse quem foi o palhaço QUE TRANCOU ESSA PORCARIA! – ele gritou para a porta fechada.

-–Calma, Pet... Relaxa – falou Gina, descontraída. – Aposto que isso é coisa do Fred e do Jorge, brincadeiras assim geralmente vêm da incrível mente criativa dos dois... Logo eles abrem essa porta e acabam com a palhaçada...

Mas, em seus pensamentos, Peterson não tinha certeza. Algo na forma como fora empurrado para dentro do porão o intrigava... Fora empurrado com violência, sem tempo de olhar para ver quem era, e a pessoa fizera tudo calada... Se fosse uma brincadeira de Fred e Jorge, eles provavelmente estariam rindo dos dois do outro lado...

E como podiam existir feitiços anti-aparatação ali embaixo, no corredor subterrâneo? Não via o porque do pai ter colocado feitiços ali, um lugar tão isolado da casa, dificilmente usado...

-–O engraçado é que nós dois estamos sem varinhas... – comentou Gina, ainda rindo. – Que coisa... Grande dia para os dois cabeças-duras esquecerem as varinhas... Uma grande coincidência...

-–Eu não esqueci a minha varinha.

-–Não? – ela franziu a testa.

-–Não... Certeza absoluta – Pet coçou a cabeça, relembrando. – É... Certeza mesmo... Ela estava comigo...

-–Então faz parte do jogo...

-–Que jogo?

-–O jogo do Fred e do Jorge! – explicou ela, com uma certa impaciência. – "Trancamos os dois lá e roubamos as suas varinhas para que fiquem presos de verdade". Em algum momento eles devem ter pegado e nós dois nem reparamos...

Peterson considerou a hipótese... Teriam os gêmeos se dedicado tanto para rirem dos dois?

-–O tombo machucou muito? – perguntou ele, sentando-se num barril ao lado dela, lembrando do motivo de estar ali.

-–Que tombo?

A expressão de Gina demonstrou que ela realmente não estava entendendo... A expressão de Pet denotava que ele estava entendendo tudo...

Era uma brincadeira de Joey.

-–O meu tombo – mentiu ele. – Não foi uma pergunta, não... Pareceu?... Não, não era pergunta, não mesmo, eu estava dizendo, _dizendo_, _afirmando_, que o meu tombo machucou muito, mas... Pra falar a verdade... Foi só um corte pequeno na mão, não é? Eu estou sendo muito infantil... – ele riu.

-–Deixe-me ver.

Gina estendeu sua delicada mão, pedindo a dele. A pele alva era visível na quase escuridão do porão... Ela pedia para ver a mão machucada dele... Ou melhor, queria _tocar_ na mão dele...

Um calor começou a queimar o estômago, enquanto seu coração disparou...

Nervoso, ele estendeu a mão e a mostrou, tentando mantê-la longe das mãos de Gina.

-–Viu? Foi só um corte inofensivo...

Já ia recolhendo a mão quando Gina foi mais rápida e a segurou.

-–Não vi nada! Está muito escuro aqui... Deixe de ser bobo e me deixa dar uma olhada.

Pet se contorceu no canto, nervoso... A mão quente de Gina estava sobre a sua... Alisando, examinando... O calor que a mão dela emanava passava para a dele e, como um encanto, aquele calor parecia ir direto ao estômago...

-–É... – disse ela, sem notar nada. – Foi leve mesmo... Mas, mesmo assim – ela soltou a mão dele – vou ralhar com aqueles dois! Podia ter sido mais grave, não é?

-–Com certeza.

Ele riu, tentando mostrar descontração, como se estar num porão, a sós, com Gina Weasley, logo após ela ter tocado sua mão, logo após ter um contato corporal com ela, não fosse grande coisa...

-–Quanto tempo será que demorarão em perceberem que não estamos voltando? – perguntou Gina.

-–Não sei...

-–Espero que não demorem...

"Eu também", pensou Pet.

* * *

-–Eu ainda não descobri qual será o próximo passo, chefe – disse Ted, enquanto roia as unhas.

-–Eu também não – manifestou-se Spike, mordendo um sanduíche. – Primeiro, seqüestramos esse jovem imbecil – ele apontou para David, que ainda estava amarrado e jogado no chão –, depois você se passa por ele e dá um conselho para Gina Weasley, que o aceita, briga e rompe com o marido. Aí o tribunal decide que a poção será cancelada, você sai da enfermaria, deixando um recado para o Potter... E, agora, a Poção da Vida foi retomada... O que adiantou tudo isso?

-–O que adiantou? – perguntou Garganta, antes de iniciar um acesso de gargalhadas roucas. – Adiantou foi muito. Perguntem ao Potter... Quando ele descobriu que eu era o novo assistente daquele curandeiro, acabou sabendo que fui eu que aconselhei a gatona de cabelos cor de lava a se transformar num verdadeiro vulcão! Já deve saber que eu destruí o casamento dele. Primeiro, a filhinha; depois, a esposa... Ele está sozinho agora, desolado, sem ninguém...

-–Uma grande destruição – riu Brad.

-–Ele está sozinho... E agora? – insistiu Spike. – Qual o próximo passo? Eu, sinceramente, não vejo próximo passo algum...

Garganta avançou rapidamente, pegando-o de surpresa. O sanduíche voou da mão de Spike. Ele sentiu o corpo sair do chão. Garganta o estava levantando pela gola, sem o mínimo de esforço.

-–Você não vê o próximo passo porque não usa a cabeça... Não possui a inteligência necessária para ser um grande líder como eu... Seu cérebro não passa de um monte de bosta amontoado dentro dessa cabeça insignificante.

Spike tentou se soltar, mas era impossível. Era impossível lutar contra a força de Garganta.

-–Harry Potter está sozinho... Destruí toda a família dele. Ele não tem mais ninguém. Deve estar se sentindo um lixo agora. Eu bombardeei tudo o que ele tinha de bom na vida... O sofrimento em vida é pior do que a morte... Pra que mata-lo? Quero vê-lo sofrer... Agora, após esse sofrimento, virá a parte final, o próximo passo, como você diz... E esse próximo passo será, simplesmente...

Garganta pegou a varinha com a mão livre e a apontou para o pescoço de Spike.

-–Tortura-lo até a morte.

Garganta soltou Spike com violência.

-–O que eu mais queria, eu já consegui. Ele destruiu meus sonhos de obter o poder com a posse do Manual das Trevas. E eu destruí com tudo que trazia felicidade para ele... Poderia parar por aqui... Sim, poderia... Mas por que parar no meio do caminho? Eu quero vê-lo sofrer... E é por meio do sofrimento que vou leva-lo à morte.

Ele riu novamente. Fez um sinal para Ted, que apanhou um lenço úmido e, abaixando-se, começou a lustrar as garras metálicas da bota.

-–Como você vê, Spike... Garganta sempre tem um próximo passo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada sinistra.

-–Você não passa de um bruxo insignificante... Uma escória, alguém que nasceu somente para obedecer, como um animal puxado pela coleira, cujo dono comanda a cada puxão de corrente... Você tem que ser domesticado no soco, no tapa, na violência... E mesmo assim ainda faz burrice... É... Escória mesmo... Pensando bem, até os animais são mais úteis do que você...

Ele riu exageradamente alto.

-–Ao contrário de você, Garganta é astuto, inteligente... Do tipo que nasce pra mandar na escória, pra comandar... Se prepare para ver o meu próximo passo... O ápice de minha maldade... Mais uma prova de como sou imbatível. No meu próximo passo, Harry Potter vai sofrer tanto que vai chegar a implorar pela própria morte...

* * *

A festa em comemoração à retomada da Poção da Vida continuava na maior animação. Levou um certo tempo para que Rony e Hermione percebessem que Gina havia misteriosamente desaparecido...

-–Muito estranho – disse Hermione ao marido, enquanto olhava ao redor. – Ela desceu para encher garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e não voltou mais...

-–Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony, coçando a cabeça.

-–Não é melhor ir até lá no porão e conferir?

-–É isso que eu estava pensando e vou fazer – falou ele.

Atravessou metade do salão, apressado. Quando estava no meio do percurso em direção ao corredor subterrâneo, Joey veio ao seu encontro, vindo das escadas que levavam ao corredor. Rony percebeu na hora a expressão horrorizada que pairava no rosto do bruxo.

-–Joey? O que houve, cara? – indagou, preocupado.

-–Eu é que pergunto – a voz de Joey estava trêmula. – Não estou entendendo... Eles _estavam aqui!_

-–Eles quem?

-–Peterson... Gina... Eu deixei-os enchendo as garrafas com cerveja, depois subi para apanhar mais garrafas e... Quando desço novamente... _Puf!_ Eles sumiram... Não tem ninguém dentro do porão, brother.

-–Onde eles podem ter ido? – indagou Rony. – Deixe-me descer lá pra ver se os encontro...

-–NÃO! – retorquiu Joey, barrando-o com os braços. – Não, não... Eu já conferi... Não tem ninguém lá... Sabe o que eu acho? Bom, eu ouvi, assim, por cima, que eles estavam planejando passear por essas matas aqui por perto... Vai ver decidiram-se de repente...

-–Será?

-–Suponho que sim...

Para alívio de Joey, Rony virou as costas e voltou para onde Hermione se encontrava. O rapaz passou a informação para a esposa. Para surpresa de Rony, a reação de Hermione ante a informação foi a mais assustada possível.

-–Não... Não acredito! Gina está louca? O bruxo que atingiu Estelle é um doido desvairado que quer prejudicar Harry, e garanto que deve estar doido pra prejudica-la também! Foi total imprudência se meter no meio do mato, afastada de todos!

-–Por que ela foi sair com o Pet? – indagou Rony.

-–A questão do momento não é essa. Devemos encontra-los o quanto antes!

Hermione comunicou a sua opinião para a Sra Weasley... Eles foram passando a notícia para todos. Joey foi quem deu as coordenadas.

-–Acho que devemos nos separar em grupos para procura-los pela mata. De três em três, é melhor e mais seguro. Todos armados com as varinhas na mão e atentos ao menor ruído!

Houve um murmúrio de concordância. Eles saíram da propriedade dos Tribbes, já com as varinhas em punho. Ao chegarem em frente à entrada da mata densa, o mesmo Joey, muito interessado em ajudar, separou os grupos. Os outros concordavam.

-–Precisamos encontra-los! – disse, com a voz firme. – Eles podem estar correndo perigo... Todos os segundos são preciosos, por isso... Vamos! Agora!

Ele entrou na mata e seguiu pelo caminho da direita, acompanhado pelo Sr Weasley e por Jorge.

Mentalmente, Joey estava triunfante. Conseguira distrair todos da festa, fazer com que se embrenhassem dentro daquela mata, onde ficariam procurando Gina e Peterson por muito tempo...

Só o que faltava era a iniciativa de Peterson de se aproximar de Gina. No escurinho, com a mulher que amava, a sós... Joey tinha certeza de que o amigo não resistiria.

* * *

Peterson consultou o relógio de pulso. Já havia se passado uma hora dentro daquele porão.

-–Que brincadeira estúpida! – exclamou Gina, tomando um gole da cerveja amanteigada que tinha retirado do barril e colocado na garrafa. – Já estou cansada... Será que aqueles dois já não se cansaram também?

-–Vai ver se esqueceram da gente – sugeriu Peterson, com um sorriso falso.

-–Não, isso eu não posso aceitar! – brincou Gina. – Justo eu, o destaque da festa? Eu, a mais animada entre todos?

-–Realmente, é difícil de esquece-la...

-–E você também. O astro do rock! O astro que ajudou a iluminar a mente das pessoas, dando um brilho a mais na manifestação. Até tomando chuva, tudo por uma causa nobre que, não canso de me esquecer, você entrou voluntariamente...

-–Era mais do que minha obrigação...

-–Não, não era não. Não seja modesto. Você não precisava estar lá, mas você estava. Você criou tudo aquilo, você que idealizou. Por sua própria vontade...

Peterson deu um leve sorriso e baixou a cabeça, fitando os próprios pés. Ao seu lado, Gina dava outra golada na cerveja. E, de supetão, soltou a pergunta-bomba para Pet.

-–Como vai o coração, Pet?

Ele sentiu um frio subir pela espinha, mas procurou se controlar...

-–Ainda vazio – ele tentou rir.

-–Mas você saía com umas fãs, não? Porque... Nossa! Tantas garotas admiram o Magic Rock, garanto que muitas devem ser alucinadas por você.

-–Sim, saía com umas... Mas eram coisinhas bobas, só uns beijos e tchau – ele sorriu novamente, e se arrependeu por isso logo em seguida, quando Gina, com cara de pena, pegou em sua mão.

-–Que sorriso é esse? – perguntou ela com voz doce. – Achei-o meio deprimido...

-–Que isso... – uma sensação estranha rodopiava dentro do seu corpo. – É pura impressão sua.

-–Pet, não minta pra mim... Sabe o que eu acho? O que eu penso sobre esse sorriso "deprê"? Que seu coração – ela tocou o dedo no meio do peito dele. Uma nova reviravolta... Peterson teve a vontade louca de que o coração se localizasse numa área externa de seu corpo, pra que ela não tocasse nele, e no meio do desespero ele pôde visualizar uma figura bizarra dele com o coração na mão... – Seu coração não está tão vazio quanto você me contou...

-–Está sim...

-–Não precisa mentir pra mim. E agora nem adianta, porque eu tenho certeza de que você está deprimido sim. E posso saber quem é a responsável por esse sorriso amargurado?

Peterson levantou o rosto e fitou Gina.

-–Não...

-–Tá, OK – falou ela, largando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada sobre um dos barris de madeira. – Se você não quer contar, não vou insistir, mesmo _morrendo_ de curiosidade... Mas, me diga uma coisa... Você é muito apaixonado por ela?

-–Muito – respondeu ele, desviando novamente o olhar.

-–E você nunca conseguiu nada com ela? Nem uma saída como você disse que sai com as outras?

-–Nunca...

-–Minha nossa... Você já tentou e ela te deu um fora, foi isso?

-–Não.

-–Há quanto tempo você gosta dela?

-–Uns cinco anos.

-–Pet! Isso é tortura demais! – ela parecia horrorizada. – Como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem dizer a ela que a ama, ocultando esse sentimento?

Ele levou alguns segundos para responder. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou a parede em frente, enquanto respondia.

-–Acho que a gente acaba se acostumando – ele deu uma risadinha. – Tudo depois de um tempo vira hábito. Peguei o hábito de esconder o sentimento, peguei o hábito de disfarçar o meu nervosismo diante dela... A fuga do sentimento virou rotina... O esconde-esconde sem parar, esconde nervosismo, esconde o rubor, esconde o amor...

-–Você conseguiu se habituar a isso?

-–Consegui.

-–Mas não deve estar tão seguro assim... O seu sorriso deprimido denunciou que você ainda está chateado...

-–Sim, estou, mas... Pra mim isso também é normal...

-–Pra você sofrer é normal?

-–Não quis dizer isso... E também não disse a palavra "sofrer"... Sabe, esse sorriso, por exemplo... Não é produzido por sofrimento... É algo diferente de sofrimento...

-–Não estou te entendendo...

-–Quer ver só, deixe-me dar um exemplo... Ah! Quando você vê uma foto de alguém que já se foi...

-–Pet, que comparação...

-–Não, é sério. É pra definir essa sensação que não posso definir com palavras... Quando você vê uma foto de alguém que já se foi, você sente um aperto no peito, não é? Na foto eles estão se mexendo, dando tchau, sorrindo. Você se sente feliz em poder ver uma imagem daquela pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo sente um nó doloroso no peito por saber que não pode trazer aquela pessoa para perto de si... Comigo e com essa mulher é bem parecido...

"Eu posso vê-la, posso me sentir feliz ao vê-la... Posso sentir um calor forte dentro de mim quando a vejo, ou quando ela me toca. Posso admirar o quanto ela fica mais bonita a cada dia que se passa, como se os ponteiros do tempo estivessem em rumo contrário para ela. Posso admirar os olhos dela, o corpo, tudo... Mas eu tenho que me controlar. Assim como na foto de uma pessoa querida que se foi, você quer ter aquela pessoa perto de si, mas não pode, não tem como arranca-la da fotografia. Com ela é a mesma coisa. Eu a quero perto de mim, mas tenho que me contentar em apenas admira-la, como uma foto, ou um belíssimo quadro, uma bela pintura...".

-–Sem nunca a ter para si – concluiu Gina.

-–Isso.

-–Mas... Você não pode apagar um sentimento tão facilmente... Você se pega pensando nela, não? Imagina como seria estar com ela?

-–Claro que sim. Eu imagino, sonho... Mas sei que tudo deve ficar assim, só na ilusão... Mas eu faço de tudo por ela, sabia? Eu _vivo_ por ela, mas ela nem sabe disso...

Gina, mais uma vez, pegou sua mão.

-–Oh Pet, eu lamento muito...

-–Pois é... É um tanto complicado viver por essa pessoa e ela nem perceber... Ela é tudo pra mim. A coloco num pedestal, acima até do meu grupo...

Pet sentiu um forte desejo de começar a se aproximar mais de Gina... Estavam a sós, naquela quase total escuridão...

"_Não! Pense em Harry... Seu amigo..."._

-–Eu a venero... Ela tem algum tipo de magia que me chama, me atrai, me magnetiza...

Inconscientemente ele ajeitou o corpo para mais perto de Gina.

-–Que magia será essa que essa mulher possui? Eu sei que essa magia me deixa dopado, paralisa todos os sentidos, me deixa sem fôlego, confunde os sentidos...

Gina apenas o fitava. Peterson aproximou-se mais...

"_Você não pode fazer isso! Isso é contra a ética... Um amigo não trai o outro"._

-–Sim, confunde os sentidos, os altera... Dilacera meu olfato com seu perfume adocicado, me tapa a audição para qualquer som que esteja ao nosso redor, faz com que meu paladar fique doido de vontade e salive ouriçado para sentir o sabor de sua boca, faz com que meu tato queira toca-la, acaricia-la, e me obstrui a visão, me cega, me cega para qualquer "ética" que me impeça de ama-la...

"Por isso não posso ficar perto dela... Ela me alucina... Me faz derrubar os muros da ética e da consciência... Me faz atravessar as fronteiras do que era apenas ilusão... Me deixa...".

Ele inclinou o corpo sobre ela.

-–Louco...

Peterson aproximou os lábios da boca de Gina. Dopado pela paixão e pelo instinto, levou um susto ao sentir as mãos dela o empurrarem para longe, acompanhadas de uma palavra alta, pouco menos que um grito:

-–Não!

* * *

–-Onde está o chefe? – perguntou Spike, ao voltar para a cabana com uma sacola cheia de mantimentos.

-–Saiu – respondeu Ted, distraído, enquanto jogava xadrez de bruxo sozinho, movimento as peças de ambas as cores. – Foi dar um jeito no nosso refém...

-–Vai mata-lo?

-–É óbvio, não é? O que você acha? Acha que o nosso inteligente chefe iria largar o refém são e salvo, para ele ir correndo dedar onde é o nosso esconderijo?

-–Poderia sim. Era só apagar a memória dele...

-–Há maneiras mais interessantes de se "apagar" – Ted riu. Olhou desconfiado para Spike. – Aliás, você pensa do mesmo modo... Eu estou te estranhando...

-–Eu ainda penso – falou Spike, colocando a sacola sobre a mesa. – Mas... Nesse caso, acho que tortura em vida seria mais legal, não é?

-–Não... Logo teremos o Potter para torturar.

-–É mesmo – respondeu Spike, pensativo. Olhava para a porta da cabana. – Ted... – deu um tapa da testa. – Esqueci de comprar a manteiga de amendoim.

-–Ah é a preferida do chefe... Você ta ferrado se ele procurar e não encontrar...

-–Sim, vou comprar logo, agora mesmo... Somos assim, não? Submissos...

-–Eu não sei o que é esse "submisso", mas realmente acho melhor você se apressar...

-–Pois é, vou agora – atravessou a cabana em passos rápidos e, ao alcançar a porta, virou-se para Ted. – Quando o chefe chegar, diga para ele que o animal se soltou.

-–OK – respondeu Ted. – Pode deixar, mas... O que isso quer dizer? – olhou para o portal. Spike já tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Gina foi o mais longe possível de Pet. Estava ofegante e sua expressão era uma mistura de confusão e perplexidade. Pet permaneceu no mesmo lugar, estático, igualmente ofegante. Baixou a cabeça e levou as mãos aos olhos. Não podia acreditar que tinha feito aquilo...

-–Perdoe-me – falou. Sua voz saía com dificuldade e seu rosto ardia em brasa. – Por favor... Perdoe-me...

Ele levantou a cabeça. Gina estava oculta nas sombras, mas sua respiração acelerada não escondia o seu estado emocional.

-–Eu nunca devia ter feito isso – falou Pet, olhando para as sombras. – Desculpe, Gina...

-–Eu... Não consigo acreditar... – disse Gina entre as tomadas de ar. – Por que fez isso, Pet? POR QUE? – ela berrou.

-–Não tem porque... Pombas, eu _sabia_ que isso poderia acontecer! A minha fuga... A minha fuga foi fracassada, eu amaldiçôo o momento em que fui empurrado pra dentro desse porão...

-–Fuga? – perguntou Gina com a voz um pouco mais branda. – Você estava falando sobre a mulher que você ama e de repente me atacou... Considerando tudo o que você falou, _Peterson... _Essa mulher... Sou eu?

Não havia mais o que esconder, não após ele ter se descontrolado...

-–É.

-–Não – ela murmurou baixinho. – Não pode ser...

-–É sim. Viu como eu consegui esconder bem? Viu como nem você percebeu? Isso é uma prova, Gina, que eu fiz de tudo para fugir de você, para escapar do sentimento, para que algo como o que acabou de acontecer nunca acontecesse...

Gina permaneceu calada.

-–Droga, droga, _droga!_ Como pude fazer isso? Nunca poderia, martelava isso sempre dentro do meu peito... O que Harry vai pensar? Somos amigos e...

-–Amigos? – indagou Gina, horrorizada. – AMIGOS? Que tipo de amigo ataca a mulher do outro?

-–Gina, eu não...

-–Que tipo de amigo tenta roubar a mulher do outro?

-–Você não entende...

-–Que tipo de amigo tenta passar o outro para trás?

-–VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO! – vociferou ele, e no mesmo instante Gina parou de falar. – Eu lutei muito pra fugir desse sentimento justamente por ser amigo de Harry. Porque sabia que uma pessoa não pode dar uma punhalada dessas pelas costas do amigo...

-–Não... Vejo que você não lutou muito para fugir do que sente...

-–Fugi sim. Você ouviu todo o meu desabafo sem saber que eu falava de você. Eu te amo faz tempo... Mas, sendo casada com o meu amigo, me contentei em apenas admira-la, sabendo que nunca a tocaria, vivendo com sonhos e devaneios a respeito do que poderia acontecer num mundo perfeito, num mundo em que você me encontraria antes de encontrar o Harry...

-–Num mundo em que você pudesse me agarrar e tudo fosse normal? – indagou Gina, com nervosismo e ironia.

-–Sim – Pet balançou a cabeça. – Por que não? Nesse mundo perfeito talvez se _apaixonar_ pela esposa ou namorada do amigo não seria considerado um crime tão terrível quanto um assassinato...

-–Já está exagerando...

-–Não estou não. É a mais pura verdade. É só isso acontecer para que todos julguem o outro como traidor, como falso, como se ele fosse um criminoso! E o outro briga com ele, rompe a amizade, fala poucas e boas, diz que roubou a garota dele... Sim, Gina, todos julgam isso como o ato mais terrível, como traição... Julgam até se encontrarem nessa mesma situação, e somente quando param na cadeira dos réus, quando se vêem enlaçados pela garota do amigo, percebem o quanto isso é difícil! Como não se pode comandar os sentimentos...

-–Mas sentimentos podem ser dominados.

-–Eu sei. Foi o que fiz durante todos esses anos. Tentando evita-la. Mas você não tem idéia, Gina... Não tem. Só quem passa por uma situação semelhante pode lhe dizer o que é conviver com a idéia de que aquilo nunca se tornará realidade. É complicado, é o cavaleiro Sentimento travando batalha com o cavaleiro Ética... O cavaleiro Sentimento querendo ir em frente, mas quando quer avançar, o cavaleiro Ética o barra com um escudo. A espada do cavaleiro Sentimento bate no escudo e o faz recuar. E, sem parar, o cavaleiro Sentimento retorna novamente, para tentar vencer a batalha. Mas passar pelo cavaleiro Ética é impossível. O escudo dele sempre estará lá para barrar... E, abaixo da armadura do cavaleiro Ética está o seu amigo... No meu caso, o Harry. O cavaleiro Ética nunca deixa que a nossa mente se esqueça que está sendo desleal.

-–Mas você passou pela ética hoje...

-–Sim, passei... Porque o cavaleiro Sentimento, travesso, viu uma situação perigosa... Estava a sós com a donzela que os dois cavaleiros almejam. Não se pode controlar o Sentimento, Gina, não se pode controlar...

-–Então o domine! Coloque na cabeça que o cavaleiro Sentimento esconde uma fera maldosa, nociva, perigosa. Capaz de arranhar a donzela e o seu próprio amigo.

-–É o que estive fazendo! Droga – ele se impacientou. – Não me condene pelo que aconteceu. Se não estivesse dominando o sentimento algo assim já teria acontecido muito antes... Acha o que? Que não iria me dominar? Esqueceu-se que a minha situação barra com outro cavaleiro? O do Matrimonio? Você não é apenas a garota do meu amigo. Você também é a esposa dele. Uma família, com uma filhinha... Acha que eu daria em cima de você com tantos cavaleiros me brandindo espadas? Por mais ferido que estivesse, o cavaleiro Sentimento teve que se contentar. Ficar no seu canto. Ajudando a donzela a enfrentar os dragões da vida, quando ela se viu perdida na luta para salvar a filha. Lutei mesmo... Mas enfrentei os dragões apenas para vê-la feliz, não salvei a donzela como nos contos de fada em que se recebe um prêmio por enfrentar o perigo para ajuda-la. Não... Se pode se chamar de prêmio sua felicidade, seu bem-estar... Foi isso que recebi.

Gina ficou em silêncio, assim como Peterson. Finalmente, ela suspirou.

-–Sim, você me ajudou muito. E realmente... Nunca percebi nada... É o que você disse antes, que colocava a mulher num pedestal, que vivia por ela, mas só a admirava...

-–É. Eu desisti da turnê do Magic Rock por você, sabia? Por amor a você. Perdi milhões, para ajuda-la a passar pela grave situação de sua filha, que estava virando um circo de publicidade... Mas nunca quis algo em troca. Sua felicidade basta para mim.

Novamente o silêncio. Pet ouviu os passos de Gina se aproximando. Logo o rosto dela tornou-se visível.

-–Obrigado por tudo, Pet. E lamento mesmo decepcionar você, os seus sentimentos... Apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo, eu ainda amo o Harry. Amo-o com tanta intensidade... Mas o meu cavaleiro sentimento batalhava com o meu cavaleiro Vida... E por baixo da armadura do cavaleiro Vida estava Estelle. O cavaleiro Sentimento foi obrigado a recuar para o cavaleiro Vida ganhar espaço... Tive que romper com o meu príncipe encantado para salvar a minha princesinha.

Pet sorriu.

-–Se tudo fosse como contos de fada... Todas as nossas vidas seriam mais fáceis.

–-Eu acho que ainda posso tornar a minha vida um conto de fadas – falou Gina. – Com a retomada da poção em Estelle, se o meu príncipe me aceitar de volta, poderemos recomeçar o nosso casamento. Recomeçar mesmo. A partir do Era uma Vez..., Juntando-o com o "felizes para sempre"...

-–Fico feliz por você e por Harry – disse Peterson, com sinceridade.

-–Eu sei. Confio em você. Meu _amigo._

* * *

Harry fitava o fogo que crepitava na lareira da sala, pensativo...

Felizmente, a poção fora retomada. Agora era isso que ele precisava, que ele queria, sabendo que existia uma reversão. Uma reversão num amontoado de pergaminhos antigos... No Manual Do Contra.

A poção sendo retomada garantia-lhe mais tempo para encontrar o Manual... Encontrar? Como poderia?

Enquanto via as chamas na lareira, pensava em formar uma expedição até Stipp Hills, as montanhas onde os manuais estavam escondidos. Vasculharia cada canto, escavaria o máximo que pudesse, passaria dias, semanas, meses, anos, mas encontraria aqueles valiosos pergaminhos, que continham a valiosa receita para reviver Estelle.

Pela vida de sua filha, ele padeceria nessa expedição, sofreria, passaria frio, sentiria fome.

Mas encontraria.

Ainda olhando para as grandes chamas, pensou em Gina. Como era difícil viver sem ela... Após o casamento, agora ele sabia, a vida não era a mesma sem Gina. Gina fazia parte da vida dele, ele não sabia viver sem ela. Recordou do elo que mencionou no dia em que eles romperam. Gina disse que quebrava o elo que formava o "nós" e o transformava em "eu". Achava que a aliança simbolizava o elo... Agora Harry sabia que não. Havia um elo muito mais forte entre os dois, não simbolizado pelas alianças nem por nada. Um elo de alma. Sem Gina, um vazio tomava seu peito. Era como se metade dele tivesse morrido...

Ao mesmo tempo que a preocupação o tomava, a solidão também o invadia. As noites sem Gina eram terríveis... Por que abandona-lo? Não foi infantilidade terminar o casamento? Ele fez tudo por ela, eram tão felizes...

A campainha da casa soou. Harry tirou os olhos das chamas.

Seria Gina? Teria percebido que não poderia viver sem ele? Que sem Harry não existia Gina, assim como sem Gina não existia Harry?

Levantou-se apressado da poltrona e atravessou a sala com o coração aos pulos.

Seria Gina, ali, parada na porta, pedindo um beijo, pronta para ama-lo?

Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta...

Parado no portal estava um bruxo jovem, com vestes surradas. Harry levantou a varinha imediatamente. Porém, ao contrário do que ele esperava, o bruxo apenas sorriu.

-–Não precisa me atacar, Harry Potter. Não vim fazer mal. Apenas quero ter uma conversinha com você.

Harry, ainda desconfiado, abaixou a varinha um pouquinho.

-–Eu só quero ajuda-lo, juro para você. Mas se quer apresentações... Bom... Eu sou o Spike.

**NA: O triangulo amoroso Harry, Gina e Peterson foi resolvido... O que indica que... O fim se aproxima! Aguardem.**


	17. O bem e o mal

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**O bem e o mal**

_Se o bem e o mal existem_

_Você pode escolher_

_É preciso saber viver._

Titãs

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, encarando bem o bruxo que se encontrava em sua frente. Poderia confiar nele? Justo agora que sabia que bruxos das trevas desejavam o seu mal?

-Confie em mim – pediu o bruxo.

-Por que deveria?

-Porque eu sei onde está o bandido que quase matou a sua filha.

Aquilo o surpreendeu de tal forma que a varinha vacilou nas suas mãos. Harry ficou sem fôlego.

-Você o viu? Se souber onde ele está, me diga, por favor, preciso saber...

-Eu sei, e vou lhe dizer, mas, antes, precisamos ter uma conversinha... Será que posso entrar?

Harry o analisou de cima a baixo.

-Ainda não sei... Você me parece suspeito. Parece-me...

-Um bandido? – adivinhou Spike. – Ah, escuto isso com uma certa freqüência. E, realmente, por mais que eu queira mudar... Você está certo, fui um bandido nos últimos anos.

Harry fez um movimento furtivo para prender Spike. O bandido abaixou o braço dele.

-Use um pouco da sua cabeça. Se eu quisesse te atacar, acha que eu já não teria lhe atacado? Acha que eu diria na sua cara que sou um bandido?

Harry considerou a questão, e foi amansando lentamente.

-É que bruxos das trevas não têm o costume de visitar as casas dos aurores – falou Harry, sério, sem tirar os olhos de Spike. – Por que veio até aqui? Qual a sua intenção com isso?

-É o que eu quero explicar, se você me deixar entrar e pudermos bater um papo a vontade... E então? Vai abrir caminho?

Harry hesitou por um momento, depois se afastou para o canto e deixou o bruxo passar.

Encostou a porta, sempre com o olho grudado em Spike. O bruxo caminhava pela sala, analisando cada canto, cada móvel, cada detalhe. Harry segurava a varinha, embora esta estivesse abaixada.

ele dissera a Moody que não visualizava o bandido que fizera mal a Estelle tocando sua campainha e vindo contar a ele tudo o que precisava saber. Mas, agora, aquilo estava acontecendo.

-E a nossa conversa? - Harry perguntou, não controlando a ansiedade. Se o bruxo lhe desse a resposta, ele poderia prender o malfeitor e arrancar dele, nem que fosse a força, o local onde ele apanhara o Manual das Trevas.

-Ah sim, claro – Spike tirou os olhos de um quadro da parede e virou-se para Harry. – Eu tenho a localização exata de onde apanhar o criminoso que deixou a sua filha hospitalizada...

-Já sei disso. Você já disse. Será que não pode...

-Ainda não, Potter – ele balançou o dedo indicador. – Não será uma informação gratuita, sem pagamento.

-Já devia ter imaginado... Vai querer algum dinheiro em troca?

-Dinheiro não... Errou de novo! Vou querer algo muito mais valioso... Para ser mais claro, Potter, acho que já posso abrir o jogo com você... Eu sei onde o Garganta está porque era da gangue dele.

Harry sentiu a emoção aflorar. Um membro da gangue estava ali. Ali, na frente dele. Um membro que provavelmente ajudara na expedição do manual. Um membro que _sabia como _chegar ao manual.

Harry resolveu ser discreto, não ir logo de cara perguntando onde eles tinham apanhado o manual, pois isso resultaria em porquês que ele ainda não estava interessado em responder. Precisava, primeiro, descobrir o quanto valia essas informações. Se não era dinheiro, o que era?

-Da gangue? Ah – respondeu, simplesmente, como se aquela fosse uma informação banal. – E, por que um bandido resolve ajudar um auror?

Spike suspirou.

-Eu cansei de ser pisoteado pelo Garganta. Cansei. Cansei de ser desprezado, cansei de... Fazer o mal. Acho que você não vai acreditar, mas... É verdade. Se eu puder viver em paz, bem, conseguindo me sustentar, deixarei de fazer o mal. Arrependo-me de tudo o que fiz... Existem duas estradas na vida, Potter, dois caminhos. Uma seta indica "Bem" e a outra "Mal". Eu escolhi a do Mal, mas essa estrada é muito esburacada. Uma estrada obscura, sem saída, que só te leva a fazer bobagens. Mas eu acreditei no renovo. Assim como quando erramos o caminho, tomamos a estrada errada, e damos ré para pegar o caminho certo. Eu quero dar ré na minha vida, voltar e deixar a estrada do Mal para trás, tomando o caminho para a estrada do Bem. As duas estradas existem... É tudo uma questão de escolha.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Spike parecia sincero.

-Mas, diga-me, _logo_, qual será o pagamento pela informação? Prometo-lhe qualquer coisa, pago o que for para colocar esse marginal atrás das grades...

-O pagamento não lhe custará muita coisa... Apenas... lhe custará uma mentira.

Harry não entendeu, e balançou a cabeça indicando isso.

-Como assim?

-Se fosse no meu caso não me custaria nada, mas, como você é todo "certinho", pode lhe incomodar um pouco...

-E para quem eu devo contar essa mentira?

-Para os seus superiores, seu chefe, sei lá quem mais, da Seção de Aurores.

Harry engoliu em seco.

-E que mentira seria essa?

-Uma mentira simples... Você apenas precisa dizer que eu... Morri.

-O que?

-Sim, isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ao prender Garganta e os outros, diga que eu morri, passei dessa pra melhor... Mortinho da silva... É a minha liberdade em troca da sua vingança. E então? O que me diz, Potter?

* * *

Joey, Jorge e o Sr Weasley saíram da mata, exaustos. Ao chegarem no lado de fora, encontraram os outros, já a espera, igualmente cansados, ofegantes e preocupados.

-Nenhum sinal deles – falou a Sra Weasley, com a mão sobre o peito.

-Devemos comunicar ao Harry – sugeriu Rony. – Ele chama os outros aurores, declara estado de urgência e eles iniciam uma busca!

-Boa idéia – apoiou Hermione. – Vamos agora mesmo para a casa dele! O desaparecimento de Pet e Gina deve ser noticiado, divulgado, todos precisam saber!

-Não! – Joey gritou.

Todos olharam para ele, estupefatos.

-Não comuniquem ninguém, porque eu... Estou me lembrando... – bateu com a mão na testa. – Como fui idiota! Um tolo, digno dos piores adjetivos do mundo. Como pude me esquecer, brother...

-Do que? – indagou Hermione.

-Pet e Gina realmente sumiram do porão, mas... Mas... Eu os ouvi dizendo que viriam para cá, mas... Pareceu-me mais como uma... _Mentira_.

-Mentira?

-Sim, Sra Weasley... Olha, eu não quero parecer inconveniente, mas... Parecia que havia um certo, digamos, "clima" entre eles. Um clima que eles tentavam esconder de mim. Esqueci-me dessa impressão, mas, agora, pode ser que não fosse impressão. Talvez eles quisessem ficar sozinhos, entendem? Num lugar que ninguém soubesse...

-Gina e Peterson? Juntos? – disse Molly Weasley, incrédula. – Imagine... Coisa de sua cabeça, Joey, sem dúvida alguma. Pet é o melhor amigo de Harry depois do Rony, não faria uma coisa dessas e Gina ainda está muito apaixonada pelo Harry para pensar em outra pessoa.

-Foi o que me pareceu... Mas, de qualquer modo, não custa voltarmos ao salão e darmos uma conferida por lá, quem sabe eles não voltaram do... Passeio romântico?

-Passeio romântico... – murmurou Fred. – Cai na real...

Eles retornaram para o salão de festas. Estava deserto.

-Como eu temia, mas já esperava – disse o Sr Weasley. – Nem sinal dos dois.

-Mas não vasculhamos todos os cantos – falou Joey. – Brother, ainda falta o corredor subterrâneo!

-Será que eles voltaram para o porão?

-Quem sabe, Rony? Não custa nada dar uma espiada antes de darmos o alerta aos aurores.

-Sim, tem razão. Vamos até lá, Joey.

Eles caminharam apressados em direção as escadas que levavam ao corredor subterrâneo. No seu íntimo, Joey torcia para que tudo houvesse dado certo entre Gina e Peterson. Ele tinha certeza de que Pet não havia resistido ao ficar tão próximo da amada. Ele devia ter investido, e Gina, encantada com a bondade e com a fama de Pet, acabaria cedendo. Ela nunca recusaria o vocalista do Magic Rock, uma verdadeira celebridade.

Caminharam até o fim do corredor. Deram de cara com a porta de madeira, trancada com o ferrolho. Rony encarou a madeira por alguns segundos, depois se virou para Joey.

-Essa porta estava assim?

-Hum... Não – Joey fingiu pensar. – Não mesmo... Que eu me lembre, estava aberta.

-Será que eles se trancaram aí dentro? – a testa de Rony se franziu ao pensar em uma possibilidade tão absurda.

-Só vamos saber se abrir – disse Joey, levando a mão ao ferrolho. Ele puxou o ferrolho e a porta deslizou suavemente.

-Finalmente! – ele ouviu Rony exclamar.

Joey preparou o coração. Ao levantar os olhos ele veria Gina e Pet juntos, como um casal, talvez abraçados, ou quem sabe de mãos dadas, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta em ambos os rostos, e, finalmente, Pet deixaria de largar a carreira por causa de Gina, pois agora ele a tinha para si. Joey teria que se explicar com os outros, que inventara tudo aquilo para unir os dois, mas seria perdoado, ele tinha certeza, pois Pet e Gina formariam o casal perfeito...

Joey levantou os olhos.

O sorriso desmanchou-se.

Gina e Pet estavam sentados, mas bem afastados um do outro, com expressões leves, mas nada felizes.

-Estávamos procurando por vocês feito loucos! – falou Rony. – Joey nos contou que vocês sumiram do nada, e que podiam estar na mata aqui perto...

-Contou, é? – perguntou Pet. Havia ira incandescendo dentro dos seus olhos, ira que mirava Joey, que recebeu o olhar.

-Muito interessante – falou Gina, mirando-o também. – Engraçado... Não me lembro de ter falado isso ao Joey...

-Eu também não – apoiou Peterson.

-Bom, acho que encontramos o autor dessa brincadeira de mal-gosto – disse Gina.

-Brincadeira? – indagou Rony, confuso. – Não estou entendendo nada... Será que não dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Joey pode explicar – Gina o apontou. – Mas eu acho que isso deve ser feito na frente dos outros. Acho que eles também querem saber... Não acha, Joey?

Joey engoliu em seco, encurralado pelas fagulhas dos dois pares de olhos que o fuzilavam com fúria.

* * *

-Não sei – respondeu Harry, com a testa enrugada. – Não sei se o que tem para me contar vale essa mentira...

-Não deseja saber onde está o canalha que deixou sua filha naquele estado? – perguntou Spike. – Não quer vê-lo mofando em Azkaban pelo resto da vida, pagando pelo ato sórdido?

-Quero, mas... Isso não pode trazer minha filha de volta...

-Nada pode trazê-la de volta, Potter, sabe disso... Por isso lutou tanto pra cancelarem aquela tal de poção...

-Estava enganado. Você também está... – Spike o observava com atenção. – Existe uma forma, e você tem a resposta que preciso.

-Eu?

-Sim. Você tem a resposta... Só precisa me dizer onde vocês encontraram o Manual das Trevas. Sabendo isso, poderei trazer a vida de volta a minha filha.

Spike estava confuso. Que forma seria aquela? Mas aquela não era hora para perguntas; era hora para propostas, para encontrar o mapa que o levaria para o caminho do "Bem"; assim, ele tratou de refazer a proposta dele.

-Então, tudo bem... Agora são mil galeões e, claro, mais importante, minha falsa morte, em troca da vida de sua filha... O que me diz agora.

-Espere um pouco – pediu Harry, encurralado pela proposta de Spike. – Espere... Preciso de tempo... Mas não muito... Deixe-me pensar por uns minutos, só isso... Pensar... Pensar e pesar a proposta.

Ele levou as mãos a boca, em desespero. Estava completamente dividido. Teria que colaborar com o criminoso, inventar uma morte perante todos os outros aurores... Mas, afinal, era uma vida que estava em jogo. E era uma vida muito valiosa. A vida de sua filha.

-Teria que quebrar o meu juramento... – falou Harry, desesperado, para si próprio.

-Juramento? – perguntou Spike, com um sorriso desdenhoso. – Aurores fazem juramentos?

-Sim – respondeu Harry, sem dar importância para o desdém. – Juramento... Em que juramos contar sempre a verdade, em qualquer circunstância, nunca mentir em troca de dinheiro...

-E em troca da vida de sua filha? – indagou o bandido, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Um juramento vale mais do que a vida dela? Esse é o preço da vida da menina? Um juramento?

Harry, ainda com as mãos em concha sobre a boca, respirava acelerado. Andava de um lado para outro... Sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir...

-Não... Minha filha vale muito mais do que um juramento. Ela é muito mais preciosa do que um monte de palavras pronunciadas em voz alta... Eu posso até perder meu emprego depois, mas pela vida da minha filha vale tudo. Eles terão que compreender... Estelle é tudo pra mim... Eu posso ver minha filha viva novamente, correndo, brincando... Dizendo "papai"... – as lágrimas se formaram nos olhos, deixando-os brilhantes. – Isso será maravilhoso... Dane-se minha carreira, dane-se o juramento... Por amor a minha filha, por amor a vida dela, eu aceitarei a sua proposta.

-Relaxe, Potter – falou Spike, sorrindo. – Sua carreira não estará em risco. Eles nunca saberão que você mentiu... Porque quando você anunciar que Spike, pimba, morreu... Ele realmente estará morto. Eu serei outra pessoa.

-É o que eu espero – disse Harry, enxugando as lágrimas. – Que ninguém descubra... Mas lembre-se do combinado: me levar até a montanha onde vocês pegaram o Manual das Trevas.

-Claro. Já disse, relaxe. Você faz a sua parte e eu faço a minha... Agora, vem cá... Em que dia você quer iniciar a escalada da montanha?

-Hoje mesmo.

A voz de Harry passava tanta decisão que Spike chegou a se assombrar.

-Pode ser hoje? – perguntou Harry.

-Sem problema. Na verdade é até melhor, sabe... Garganta não deve estar nada satisfeito com o meu sumiço e eu deixei um aviso bem peculiar para ele...

-Aviso? Disse que vinha até aqui? – Harry apavorou-se.

-Não... Deixei um aviso meio enigmático pra um membro da gangue. Mas não duvido da capacidade mental e da astúcia de Garganta. Ele é muito inteligente, os feitos dele demonstram isso. Encontrou o Manual das Trevas que tantos bruxos procuraram... Muito, muito inteligente... Pra falar a verdade, nem devia ter deixado o aviso. Mas eu não imaginava que seria necessária essa expedição... A minha intenção era denunciar o Garganta, ir embora pra longe... Quando ele recebesse o recado, supus, os aurores já estariam a caminho... Ele seria preso. Mas mudou tudo!

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

-Ele pode estar vindo pra cá!

-Pode... Aliás, é melhor nos mandarmos o quanto antes para a montanha. Assim, ele nunca saberá onde nos encontrar. Se ele aparece agora, vai atrapalhar tudo...

-Tem razão... Vamos agora – falou Harry, verificando antes se estava com a varinha.

Concentrados, os dois desaparataram, no mesmo instante em que a porta da sala ia abaixo com um chute dado por uma bota de couro preta com lustrosas garras de metal.

* * *

No salão de festas, todos cercavam Joey. Haviam colocado uma cadeira no centro do círculo, de modo que o músico estava sentado no meio de todos, como um prisioneiro ao ser interrogado por um crime absurdo.

-Então... Quer dizer que tudo era uma brincadeira? – perguntou a Sra Weasley, incrédula. – Eu com o coração na mão, aflita, pensando no pior, e tudo não passou de uma brincadeira?

-Não foi uma brincadeira – replicou Joey. – Era para ser algo bacana...

-Bacana? – indagou o Sr Weasley. – Alarmar a todos? Fazer com que nos metêssemos naquela mata durante todo aquele tempo, isso é bacana pra você?

-Não, brother... Isso não. O bacana seria o que resultaria disso... Tinha certeza de que Pet e Gina iriam se acertar, e seriam tão felizes que todos vocês perdoariam essa brincadeira.

-Sentimentos não podem ser manipulados, Joey – falou Gina, séria. – Não adianta isolar duas pessoas, forçar a barra, nada adianta se não existe amor de ambas as partes.

-É que nunca fui muito ligado nesses lances de "amor"... E aprendi a lição tarde demais. Sério, se pensasse que não daria certo, nunca teria planejado isso... Se ao menos tivesse pedido um conselho do Sr Tribbes... Opa!

Joey se conteve tardiamente. Peterson adiantou-se, com a expressão intrigada.

-Conselho de quem?

Joey se encolheu na cadeira, enquanto o olhar de Peterson e de todos passavam dele para o Sr Tribbes. O bruxo sentiu-se meio inquieto pelo número de olhos que o encaravam; pigarreou, ajeitou a roupa, e, com a cabeça baixa, foi para o meio do círculo, postando-se ao lado da cadeira de Joey.

-O que você tem a ver com isso, papai? – perguntou Peterson. – Por que Joey devia ter pedido um conselho seu?

-Filho... – o Sr Tribbes gaguejou. – Filho, olhe, compreenda... Foi tudo por você...

-Entenda-o, Pet, querido – falou Molly Weasley, segurando o braço do rapaz. – As pessoas fazem certas besteiras por amor.

-Foi por amor a mim que você fez isso, papai? – Pet perguntou, com o olhar fixo no pai.

-É... Mais ou menos... Não deixa de ser... Na realidade... Foi para seu bem...

-Não enrole – pediu Pet. – Chega de hipocrisia. Agora é a hora da verdade. De separar o bem do mal. Os atos bons e os atos ruins. Por favor. A _verdade_.

-A verdade? Bom... – ele tossiu. – Foi por causa do... Magic Rock.

-O que o Magic tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Pet.

-Eu que fiz para mim mesmo essa pergunta, por várias vezes... Por que você tinha misturado a carreira importantíssima do seu grupo com uma paixão impossível?

-Ah, então...

-Por que abandonar uma turnê importante por uma mulher que nunca seria sua?

-...Foi isso...

-O que o Magic Rock teria a ver com sua paixão?

Pet balançou a cabeça.

-Realmente, as suas ações não foram por amor a mim . Foi pensando na carreira do grupo. Nos milhões de galeões perdidos. Foi pensando no dinheiro, dinheiro que, de certa forma, também ia para o seu bolso – ele virou a cabeça para Joey. – E para o seu também.

-Nós também queríamos o seu bem, filho – o Sr Tribbes parecia estar a beira das lágrimas. – Nossa intenção era uni-lo a Gina. Pensamos que, se você conseguisse namorar ela, nunca mais deixaria o grupo de lado...

-Não adianta se explicar... é algo totalmente inaceitável.

Pet cruzou os braço, afastando-se do pai. Gina, por sua vez, olhou tristemente de Joey para o Sr Tribbes, e depois para Pet. Suspirou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Pet.

-Pet, perdoe-os. Eles também agiram por seu bem, assim como você agiu para o meu bem ao deixar a turnê de lado. Foi uma bobagem, não foi? Mas todos fazemos bobagens quando queremos muito o bem de uma pessoa. E a atitude deles não foi em vão... Não foi mesmo. Se não fosse pelo plano dos dois, nós nunca teríamos colocado as coisas em pratos limpos. Você continuaria sofrendo em silêncio, sozinho, na incerteza do "sim"... Após a nossa conversa, você teve a certeza do "não", e agora pode se desiludir e viver em paz, tendo-me como uma amiga. Agora, tudo será mais fácil pra você. A carreira do Magic Rock, inclusive. Veja, agora, como as atitudes do seu pai e de Joey o ajudaram.

Pet baixou o olhar, depois, lentamente, voltou-o para o pai e para o companheiro de grupo.

-É... Gina tem razão... Eu desculpo vocês...

O Sr Tribbes sorriu, ao receber o abraço apertado do filho. Joey abriu um sorriso vendo os dois.

-Agora o Magic Rock vai voltar com tudo! Não vai, brother? – perguntou ele.

Pet, soltando-se do abraço, trocou um aperto de mão com ele.

-Pode acreditar, Joey. Temos que avisar o F.J. e o Ray. As férias dos dois estão interrompidas por tempo indeterminado.

-Com garra, vamos recuperar o tempo perdido, brother.

* * *

Garganta invadiu a sala de Harry com fúria.

-Potter? – chamou, com a varinha em posição de ataque. – Onde está você? – ele olhou por trás dos móveis. – Já recebeu a visita do traidor do Spike?

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Olhou por todos os cantos. Nada.

-Se eu pego os dois... – rugiu Garganta, a voz rouca em um tom maligno. Apanhou uma enorme faca de cozinha e enfiou-a na mesa de madeira, furioso. – Eu estraçalho os dois.

Saiu da cozinha, passando para a sala. Ia subir as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar quando algo numa mesa chamou-lhe a atenção. Era um pedaço de papel totalmente riscado.

Ele foi até a mesa e o apanhou. Eram anotações do Potter.

_Manual das Trevas – mesmo local – Manual Do Contra_

_(um desenho de um conjunto de montanhas)_

_Stipp Hills – ? - como chegar lá? Como? Como?_

Garganta arremessou o papel no chão. Estava de queixo caído.

-Maldição... Ele sabe sobre Stipp Hills... Foi como previ...

Ele virou uma mesinha de canto, transformando o pássaro de porcelana num monte de caquinhos.

-Spike deve estar o ajudando... Mas... Qual o interesse de Potter em Stipp Hills? Será esse... – pegou o papel novamente.

_Manual das Trevas – mesmo local – Manual Do Contra_

-Manual Do Contra... Outro manual... Não, não pode ser... Se bem que... Meu antepassado foi banido do grupo... Do Contra... Seria...

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele empalideceu.

-A oposição de todos os feitiços do Manual das Trevas...

Ele respirou fundo, com o ódio fervilhando.

-Potter não pode arranjar um jeito de trazer a filha de volta... Não pode pôr as mãos na forma de barrar todos os feitiços e poções que consegui aprender... Não vou permitir. Não mesmo.

Num estalo, ele desapareceu. Caminho: Stipp Hills.

* * *

A festa na casa dos Tribbes continuou, animada. Gina, porém, ficou num canto, afastada. Encostada no murinho, observava o anoitecer.

Olhando as estrelas, a lua, mas pensando em algo mais distante do que elas. Algo que suas mãos talvez nunca mais alcançassem. Algo que seus lábios talvez nunca mais sentissem. Algo que sempre estivera tão perto, mas agora estava tão distante...

Estava pensando em Harry.

Como estaria ele? Nervoso por saber que a decisão dela prevalecera? A aceitaria de volta quando ela fosse atrás dele?

-Como eu te amo, Harry – suspirou ela, uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto. – Te amo de uma forma como nunca conseguiria amar outra pessoa. Na minha vida inteira, amor de verdade só houve o seu... Te amo, te amo... Aceite-me de volta... Mesmo com o vazio deixado por Estelle, volte para mim. Não sei viver sem você...

Ela baixou o rosto.

-A sua ausência me fere, me fere tanto... Preciso de você, meu amor...

Com os olhos úmidos, Gina voltou novamente o olhar para a lua. Onde estaria o seu grande amor naquele momento?

* * *

Harry e Spike aparataram primeiro no sopé das montanhas. Em seguida, Spike aparatou na entrada certa. Acenou para Harry lá de cima, um ponto minúsculo movimentando os braços. Harry concentrou-se e foi aparatar ao lado do ex-criminoso.

-É aqui – falou Spike, assim que Harry apareceu.

Era uma caverna ampla. Harry não estranhou. Já esperava um lugar assim, afinal, como dissera Moody, muitos anos se passaram até alguém conseguir colocar as mãos no Manual das Trevas.

-Onde vocês pegaram os manuscritos? – perguntou ele, ansioso.

-Num lugar inimaginável. Muito bem escondido. Venha aqui que eu lhe mostro.

Harry seguiu-o, com o coração na mão. Dentro de instantes, poderia ter o Manual Do Contra nas mãos. Poderia ter o feitiço que reviveria Estelle...

Spike parou em frente a uma parede de pedra. Apontou-a, com um sorriso.

-Aparentemente normal, não é? Como todas as paredes da caverna. Mas essa parede é especial, Harry. Não toda, claro. Mas essa pedra, aqui, da parte de baixo, sim.

Ele puxou-a, revelando uma pequena abertura.

-Era aqui o tão sigiloso esconderijo. Atrás de uma pedra, num pequeno buraco... Só Garganta mesmo pra ter tanta sorte...

Mas Harry não o estava escutando mais. Examinava atentamente cada pedra ao redor. Não achou nada de diferente...

-Estranho – murmurou. – Era pra estar por aqui... Como Moody disse, devia estar escondido próximo ao Manual das Trevas...

Ele pensou... Precisava achar o manual... Começou a falar em voz alta, para ele mesmo.

-Pense um pouco, Harry Potter. Eles não deixariam num esconderijo como o Manual Das Trevas, senão qualquer um podia achar, até mesmo antes de encontrar o Das Trevas. Devia ser muito mais sigiloso... Eles devem ter colocado o mais próximo possível do Das Trevas... O _mais próximo possível... _Vou examinar o buraco novamente.

Harry enfiou a mão no buraco escuro. Tateou os cantos. Eram fechados. Manuseou a pedra do canto direito. Nada. Manuseou a pedra do canto esquerdo...

Ela se soltou.

Harry a arrancou, jogando-a para fora. Colocou a mão novamente dentro da nova passagem que se revelara. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ele sentiu sob seus dedos um punhado de folhas.

Harry retirou-as rapidamente. Levantou-se, fitando-as.

Sim, finalmente. Eram os manuscritos. O Manual Do Contra, como dizia o título.

-Finalmente... Achei... – ele virou-se para Spike. – Finalmente, agora é só ir até o hospital e...

-Você não vai a lugar algum, Potter...

A voz rouca ampliou-se pelas paredes da caverna, eco de pesadelo que sobressaltou Harry e Spike ao mesmo tempo.

Recortado contra o céu noturno, na entrada da caverna, estava a figura gigante e inconfundível de Garganta.

-Eu não vou deixar.

**NA: Não percam o último capítulo de VIDA em breve... E continuem mandando reviews, obrigado!**


	18. Destinos

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Destinos**

Harry levantou a varinha, segurando os manuscritos do Manual Do Contra com a outra mão. Garganta continuava parado na entrada da caverna, com a varinha apontada para Harry e Spike.

-Finalmente... – falou Harry. – Finalmente nos encontramos novamente... Garganta e Harry Potter. Desta vez, sem disfarces. Sem máscaras.

-Ansiava por esse encontro, Potter? Está querendo vingar a filhinha? – ele deu um sorriso maquiavélico.

-Seu desgraçado – disse Harry, o ódio palpitando em cada veia e fluindo pela voz. – Desgraçado... Como pôde fazer algo tão maldoso com uma inocente garotinha? Por que atingi-la?

-Você tem que me entender, Potter – a voz de Garganta assumiu um tom cordial, com uma bondade fingida, zombeteira. – Eu precisava testar os novos feitiços... Precisava de uma cobaia...

-Cobaia? – perguntou Harry, furioso. – Eu vou te matar, seu... – Harry ia avançar, mas Spike o conteve com os braços.

-Calma, Harry – pediu o bruxo, esforçando-se para contê-lo.

-Olha, só, o traidor – falou Garganta, no mesmo tom de zombaria. – Cansou de ser ralé e acha que ajudando o Potter vai mudar a sua condição? Não, não vai... Você nasceu para ser somente porcaria, Spike. Você _é_ uma porcaria. Vai ser assim para sempre... Fez uma péssima escolha saindo do meu lado e indo ajudar o Potter...

-Você é que pensa, Garganta – disse Spike. – Eu e o Potter temos um trato. Um trato, ouviu bem? Eu o ajudei, e agora ele vai me dar galeões e dirá para todos que morri... Terei vida nova... Vida boa, sem me sentir procurado pela justiça.

-Não, você não vai conseguir ter vida boa... Eu já disse, você é um animal, Spike. E um animal solto sem seu dono pra puxar a corrente, ah, se dá mal, muito mal...

-É o que veremos – desafiou Spike.

-Não será preciso muito tempo. Vou provar que você vai se dar mal, e vai ser aqui, agora, nessa montanha. Porque você vai morrer, Spike, vai morrer aqui, junto com... – os olhos dele focalizaram Harry. – Com seu novo amiguinho.

Ele deu um sorriso cínico. Harry não suportou; não tinha medo de Garganta, não tinha medo das ameaças pronunciadas por aquela voz rouca e agourenta. Tudo o que Harry sentia era ódio. Ódio misturado com um desejo de vingança incontrolável. Ódio _daquele sorriso._

-Imagino que você saiba por que eu e Spike estamos aqui – perguntou Harry, fazendo questão de sorrir tão cinicamente quanto o brutamontes.

-Sei, sim. Você, Potter, muito tolo, deixou anotações num pedaço de papel, feitas, pela caligrafia, em momento de distração... Essas anotações não só me guiaram até aqui como me revelaram sobre outro manual...

-É. O Manual Do Contra... Um manual que traz todos os segredos para acabar com tudo o que o Manual das Trevas conseguiu te ensinar.

Garganta fechou a cara.

-Então é realmente... Como eu imaginei.

-Sim. É isso. A cura de todas as poções malignas, as reversões de todos os feitiços terríveis... Mas, acabei de colocar as mãos nele, sabe? E, como você também fez ao pegar o Manual das Trevas, eu preciso de _cobaias_... E acho que tenho uma cobaia muito especial no St. Mungus... Será um ótimo treinamento, não acha, Garganta?

A fúria tomava cada canto do rosto horrendo que a máscara negra conseguia revelar. Ter atingido a filha de Harry Potter tinha sido o fato consolador para Garganta ao perder os manuscritos do Manual das Trevas. Ver essa vitória se esvaindo, ver seu grande inimigo conseguir reverter a situação, irradiava a fúria dentro dele.

-Está todo feliz, não é, Harry Potter? – perguntou ele, balançando lentamente a cabeça. – Provocando-me, tentando me irritar... Mas, pois é, como você disse, você precisa de cobaias, e é verdade. Porém... Por que esperar tanto pela cobaia?

Harry mordeu o lábio... Onde aquele maluco estava querendo chegar?

-Por que esperar ir até o St Mungus para testar a funcionalidade do manual, quando se pode testar agora mesmo?

Num movimento ágil, no momento em que Harry compreendia onde ele queria chegar, Garganta apontou a varinha para Spike, enquanto bradava:

_-Acides corporus!_

O jato fez com que Spike cambaleasse ao atingi-lo. Harry, igualmente rápido, estuporou Garganta, que caiu no chão ao ser atingido pelo jato avermelhado. Ele nem parou para observar a queda do bruxo; imediatamente virou-se para Spike.

O bruxo começou a berrar. Uma névoa começou a envolvê-lo, a circundar o seu corpo de cima a baixo, uma névoa esverdeada. Harry, com as mãos trêmulas, abaixou-se, jogou os pergaminhos sobre o chão de pedra e começou a folheá-los.

-Droga, como achar? – murmurou para si mesmo, desesperado. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto virava cada página do manual. Os gritos de dor de Spike ajudavam a completar seu desespero. Harry lançou um olhar de puro pânico para o bruxo.

_Ele começava a se derreter._

Era uma bomba-relógio, prestes a se detonar. Uma contagem regressiva desesperadora, na qual ao três, dois, um se seguia o derretimento total do corpo, deixando como marca apenas um esqueleto. E, se essa bomba detonaria ou não, era imprevisível. Tudo dependia _dele._

Harry tratou de folhear mais o Manual Do Contra. Onde estaria a reversão para o _Acides Corporus?_

Ao mesmo tempo em que virava as páginas e passava os olhos por cada tópico, Harry travava uma batalha interna consigo mesmo. Precisava parar de tremer... Parar de suar... O desespero era o seu pior inimigo, naquele momento, se pudesse se controlar mais...

-Ah, Potter, acho que não tem mais jeito...

E a voz rouca piorou tudo. Com um rápido olhar, ele viu Garganta se levantando.

Voltou a atenção aos pergaminhos...

-Ele já era, Potter... Vamos, se você fosse mais rápido...

Reversão da Poção da Loucura... Reversão do Feitiço da Surdez...

-Cadê a utilidade desse manual, Potter? Não brinca que você vai perder a sua primeira cobaia? Ah, acho que sim... Os membros já estão começando a se fundir, derretendo-se, unindo-se, tudinho, em pasta verde líquida...

Poção não, poção não...

-VAMOS, POTTER! – berrou Garganta, avançando, meio agachado para se desviar das estalactites. Harry estava indefeso, abaixado, o bandido podia dar o bote a qualquer momento, mas ele precisava continuar procurando... – ASSASSINO, VAI DEIXÁ-LO MORRER? ELE VAI MORRER, E É TUDO CULPA SUA...

Sim, ali, Poção do Ácido... Encantamento... Decorou rapidamente, _precisava_ decorar, era urgente... Levantou a varinha e, antes que Garganta pudesse impedir, bradou o encantamento:

-_Revite corporus!_

O jato cor caramelo atingiu a massa esverdeada em que se transformava Spike, vivo apenas por poucos segundos. No momento em que a luz o atingiu, a cor caramelo passou de cima a baixo pela massa esverdeada. Com a cor caramelo, a massa começou a se juntar, a tornar-se sólida novamente, se recompondo ao esqueleto, lentamente...

Harry suspirou.

Em seu alívio, cometeu o erro de se esquecer de Garganta.

-Bu!

A voz soou colada ao seu ouvido, hálito fétido, quente que, ao contrário de esquentar, criou uma nova onda gelada em suas terminações nervosas.

Garganta estava bem ao seu lado. O bruxo levantou a varinha e, com a sua voz rouca, bradou contra Harry um encantamento desconhecido.

-_Levite Railender!_

Harry nem teve tempo de sentir medo do desconhecido, de mergulhar em pensamentos preocupados sobre o que aquele feitiço faria. Sentiu um pequeno choque quando o raio de luz encostou-se ao corpo dele, depois sentiu os pés saírem do chão. Seu corpo, envolvido por uma luz prateada, começou a levitar, ao mesmo tempo em que levava pequenos choques elétricos.

-Agora você está nas minhas mãos, Potter – divertiu-se Garganta. – Agora a eletricidade está em minhas mãos. Veja só o que posso fazer...

Harry viu os olhos do bruxo se estreitarem de concentração, enquanto saía da varinha um raio prateado. Quando o raio prateado se juntou a corrente elétrica que o envolvia, Harry sentiu um choque maior e muito mais doloroso sacudir o seu corpo.

-Pra que isso? – perguntou ele, com a voz fraca, após o choque terminar.

-Eu sempre disse que, antes de matá-lo, queria vê-lo sofrer... O sofrimento me dá prazer, Potter. Adoro ver o sofrimento. A angústia nos olhos da pessoa, o desespero, a dor, os gritos, implorando para que o sofrimento se encerre... É muito bom e tão interessante. Por isso, quero torturá-lo. A tortura me dá prazer, não o assassinato. Quero ouvi-lo gritando de DOR! – um novo jato, um novo choque. O corpo de Harry vibrou, enquanto ele berrava. Garganta abaixou e o choque terminou. – Quero vê-lo sofrer. E chegar a morte por meio do sofrimento.

Um novo jato. Harry sentiu a corrente elétrica sacudir cada canto do seu corpo. Trincou os dentes, esforçando-se para conter o novo grito de dor que teimava em se formar; não, não queria dar para Garganta o prazer de vê-lo sofrer...

Mas Garganta não baixou a varinha.

O choque continuou. Harry estava quase desfalecendo, entorpecido. Quase não sentia mais o seu corpo... Não conseguiu mais se controlar; soltou um lamento de dor.

Garganta baixou a varinha.

-É tão divertido – falou ele, examinando o rosto de Harry e os pequenos espasmos que o choque havia deixado. – Muito... Mas agora quero mais diversão! Que tal aumentar a potência do choque?

Harry fechou os olhos. Sentiu quando a luz prateada o atingiu novamente, fundindo-se com a luz que ainda o envolvia e produzindo uma nova descarga elétrica. Era impossível não sentir, era a dor mais terrível do mundo...

Protestou de dor, certo que, após ouvir seu lamento, Garganta pararia novamente. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Harry começou a berrar, a se contorcer, mas a descarga elétrica continuou, sacudindo-o.

Ele sentia-se fraco... Não demoraria muito para o sonho de Garganta se concretizar. O sonho de matar Harry Potter através do sofrimento.

-Eu posso ver a morte chegando perto de você, Potter – disse a voz rouca, rindo. – Reconheço o corpo humano perdendo as forças, sucumbindo à dor...

_-Solaris Railender!_

No meio de seu desespero, Harry reconheceu a voz de Spike.

Sentiu um raio de luz atingi-lo. Um raio de luz quente, que dissipou a descarga elétrica e encerrou a levitação. Harry caiu com tudo no chão.

-Maldito – protestou Garganta. Harry levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Spike ser estuporado. – Interrompeu a diversão na melhor parte... – ele virou-se novamente para Harry. Harry estendeu a mão para varinha, mas sua ação foi interrompida pelo pé calçado de couro de Garganta, que pisoteou sua mão sem dó. – Nem pense nisso... A brincadeira – ele levantou a própria varinha. – Ainda não acabou. _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

O jato avermelhado o fez voar uma distância considerável e o fez parar num lugar perigosíssimo.

A _entrada da caverna._

Harry olhou para baixo. Estavam no pico da montanha, numa altura _absurdamente alta_. E ele estava bem na beirada...

E lá vinha Garganta. Figura assustadora, gigantesca, com sua máscara maligna, suas botas com garras de metal, suas tatuagens, sua _maldade_.

-Alto, não é, Potter? Muito alto... Não poderei levá-lo a morte através do sofrimento, mas garanto a você que também será, para mim, uma experiência muito interessante ver um ser humano despencando de uma altura dessas... Uma experiência inédita. Mal posso esperar...

Harry sentiu um súbito vento gelado. Pensou que vinha do ar as suas costas, ou de cima... Mas não. Estranhamente, pensou ele, a corrente rápida tinha vindo de dentro da caverna.

-Será que a morte acontece durante a queda, Potter? – perguntou ele. Um sorriso cheio de maldade pontuava a sua boca. – Ou será que só quando o seu corpo magro e frágil bater contra o solo?

Harry viu algo deslizando pelo chão, discretamente, até chegar as suas mãos.

-Mas... Será que seu corpo ficará inteiro após o baque? Pode ocorrer uma explosão de ossos e membros... Explosão de sangue, de órgãos. Afinal, é muito alto... Bom, estou ansioso para conferir o que vai acontecer...

-Eu também – falou Harry, não segurando o sorriso.

Levantou a varinha, estuporando Garganta.

O bruxo voou longe, entrando na caverna com uma velocidade absurda. Harry levantou-se, reunindo as forças que faltavam, e correu para ver o que aconteceria.

Garganta caiu com forte baque sobre o chão de gelo, provocando rachaduras na superfície gelada, vibrando as paredes da caverna e...

As estalactites congeladas do teto.

No momento em que Garganta abria os olhos e começava a se recuperar, as estalactites não suportaram a vibração e despencaram, certeiras, brilhantes, afiadas, sobre o corpo do maldoso bruxo.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos, reunindo a coragem necessária.

Três estalactites haviam atravessado Garganta. A neve ao redor estava vermelha, uma enorme mancha de sangue, que aumentava cada vez mais.

Olhou para Spike que, ao contrário de ter uma expressão de repulsa, sorria. Os dois estavam próximos a entrada, na única parte da caverna que não havia se congelado.

-Não acha que pegou um tanto pesado? – perguntou Harry.

-Não acredito que está me dizendo isso... Potter, era você ou ele. Ele ia te jogar daqui de cima. Precisei formular um plano rápido, e a coisa mais rápida que veio a minha mente foi que, no Manual Do Contra, devia constar a reversão para o Feitiço da Lava Ardente. Imaginei que a reversão seria algo para congelar lava, procurei nos pergaminhos e encontrei rapidamente. Brandi o encantamento, congelei tudo e enviei a varinha pra você. Sorte que você entendeu o recado... E saiba você que eu não lembrei que as estalactites iriam se congelar e poderiam cair...

-Sei... Então, por que não mandou apenas a minha varinha?

Spike suspirou.

-Tá, OK, confesso... Eu sabia que as estalactites iam congelar e cair. Por isso me protegi na área fora da camada de gelo... Mas foi melhor, não foi? Se não fizesse isso, ele ainda estaria aqui, tentando nos matar...

-É... Faz sentido – confessou Harry. – Vai saber quantas vidas Garganta não ia prejudicar se continuasse vivo... Quanta destruição não ia causar... Pelo menos, agora posso dizer, o pesadelo acabou.

Harry soltou um suspiro, enquanto Spike lhe passava os pergaminhos que compunham o Manual Do Contra.

-Onde fica o esconderijo de sua gangue? Não me contou ainda.

-Ah, claro.

Spike contou o endereço, que Harry decorou mentalmente.

-Nos separamos aqui, Potter – falou Spike. – E não se esqueça, claro, de que...

-Sim. Mais alguém morreu aqui em cima – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Spike já era. E os galeões de recompensa, não posso lhe pagar agora...

-Não precisa. Esqueça. Se não viesse com você, não teria o prazer de eliminar esse mal-caráter da face da Terra. Acabar com Garganta foi o melhor pagamento que você poderia me dar.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Reconstrua a sua vida. Viva não somente com um novo rosto, mas com um novo caráter. Reformule sua mente. Esqueça os crimes, a maldade, isso não leva a nada. Isso só leva a destinos terríveis – Harry apontou para Garganta. – Continue na estrada do Bem. O final dela sempre é o melhor.

-Pode deixar. Nunca mais farei nada de ruim.

-É o que eu espero... E lembre-se: se cometer mais algum crime, esqueço a nossa amizade.

-Eu sei. Confie em mim, Potter. Você nunca mais ouvirá falar nem de Spike, nem de Jimmy.

Brandindo contra si próprio um _Metamorfocorpo, _Spike se transformou totalmente. Agora era um jovem moreno, de estatura baixa e óculos escuros.

-Boa sorte com sua filha.

Ele desapareceu num _craque_.

Harry ficou parado, no pico da montanha, olhando a paisagem, o céu azul. Ali em cima, acima de tudo, Harry apertou o Manual Do Contra. Ali estava a salvação de sua vida. A nuvem havia encoberto aquele sol de menina por muito tempo; era hora das nuvens serem dissipadas, e dos raios de sol as atravessarem.

Com aquela esperança dentro do coração, Harry desaparatou.

* * *

Gina já estava na casa de Rony e Hermione. Deprimida, subira direto ao quarto de visitas providenciado para ela desde que se deslocara para lá.

Envolta em cobertores, sentada sobre a cama, pensando _nele._ Sempre ele. O grande amor de sua vida. Aquele que a completava. Aquele que ela precisava para viver.

Harry.

Sentia-se sufocada. A saudade dilacerava seu peito, fera maldosa que causava lágrimas, lágrimas essas que aos poucos encharcavam os cobertores... Saudade impossível de se matar, pois ela sabia que o único antídoto era Harry. E Harry, talvez, nunca mais estaria ali.

A porta do quarto se abriu, lançando luz sobre o aposento escuro. Gina escondeu o rosto debaixo dos cobertores; devia ser Rony ou Hermione, e se a vissem assim, aos prantos, morreriam de preocupação e se acabariam em interrogações.

Resolveu ficar quietinha. Esperava dar a impressão de que não queria ser incomodada, mas o ruído dos passos entrando pelo dormitório demonstrou que o recado não fora recebido pela pessoa.

Os passos avançaram até a sua cama, e pararam bem ao lado de seu rosto.

A pessoa não dizia nada. Mas estava decidida a falar com ela. Soltando um longo suspiro, Gina se convenceu de que não havia alternativa. Enxugando rapidamente os olhos, ela os levantou.

Era um sonho...

Um delírio...

Uma loucura...

Iluminado pela luz do luar, pela claridade vinda do corredor, estava aquele rosto tão amado. Aquele rosto de tantos sonhos, de tantos suspiros, de tantos beijos, de tantos carinhos.

Aquele rosto que completava o dela.

O dono do coração que, junto com o seu, tornavam-se um só.

Seus olhos encheram-se de novas lágrimas enquanto ela se convencia de que aquilo não era um sonho... Não, pensou Gina, é um sonho. Mas um sonho real. O melhor dos sonhos. A coisa mais linda que acontece enquanto estamos de olhos abertos. A idealização do sonho. O sonho que pode ser tocado, amado.

Ela levantou uma mão trêmula.

-Harry... – murmurou. – Meu amor...

Harry se agachou ao lado da cama. Pela pouca claridade, Gina podia ver o risco brilhante no rosto dele, risco este que saía do olho e seguia sua trajetória pela face do seu amado.

A mão dela continuava suspensa no ar. Harry, lentamente, com o coração disparado, juntou sua mão com a de Gina. Palma contra palma. O reencontro dos corpos. Estavam se completando novamente.

-Harry... Senti tanto a sua falta – murmurou Gina. A face de Harry estava tão próxima da sua. Novas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dele, saindo dos olhos verdes... Os olhos que, mesmo tão úmidos, deixavam transparecer o amor que Harry sentia por ela.

-Eu também – falou ele, apertando a mão dela com mais força. – Não sabe o quanto sofri... Ficar longe de você foi uma das coisas mais dolorosas que já passei... Porque me feriu, entende? Feriu-me tanto... Eu descobri que não existo mais sem você.

Gina sorriu.

-Minha vida torna-se um fardo, uma escuridão, se eu não posso tê-la comigo...

-A minha também, Harry. Não consigo mais viver sem você. Só rompi por causa...

-Sim, eu sei. Mas, Gina, olhe bem, nós não rompemos nada. Nada foi rompido. Alianças foram jogadas, mas nossos corações, entrelaçados pelo amor, não foram rompidos. Não podem ser rompidos. É um sentimento... Um sentimento...

-Inquebrável – sugeriu Gina. – Resistente à dor, à distância, a tudo. Passou e vai passar pelas turbulências, pelos obstáculos. Um sentimento tão forte que não pode ter descrito. Só pode ser vivido.

Harry também sorriu.

-Viu como nos completamos? – perguntou ele, aproximando os lábios.

Os dois se entregaram ao beijo saudoso, um beijo umedecido e levemente salgado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Ali estava a edificação do amor, naquele momento apaixonado, sedento, louco.

Quando o beijo terminou, Harry olhou fundo nos olhos de Gina.

-Nosso amor é inquebrável, mas não podemos negar que existe uma rachadura...

-Sim – ela baixou a cabeça. – Estelle... Aliás, juro que nunca pensei que você viria até aqui, atrás de mim, depois que a Poção da Vida foi retomada... O que você não queria.

-Não queria. Mas agora quero. Foi ótimo a manifestação ter dado certo...

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O que disse?

-Gina... Eu queria que a poção fosse cancelada porque julgava impossível trazer Estelle de volta. Para mim, aquilo não era vida. Para haver vida, a mente e a alma devem estar ligadas. Uma não funciona sem a outra. Estão _ligadas_. Por exemplo... Quando vi você, senti uma sensação tão boa por dentro, que desencadeou uma sucessão de batidas furiosas dentro do meu peito. O coração reagiu ao amor. Coração do corpo, amor da alma. Ligados. Vida é isso...

-Eu entendo – disse Gina, após um instante de reflexão. – Mas sou mãe, e é tão difícil...

-Eu sei. Não estou aqui pra discutir... Isso já foi, é um debate que deixamos para trás. Isso eu pensava quando Estelle não tinha mais solução. Mas a magia nos surpreende tanto... E eu... Encontrei a solução.

Gina sentiu o corpo estremecer.

-O que disse?

-Sim, eu encontrei a solução! – ele puxou os pergaminhos do Manual Do Contra e os pousou sobre o colo de Gina. – Aqui estão. Todas as reversões dos feitiços daquele bruxo maligno. A reversão para o Feitiço da Consciência Vazia.

Gina tocou os pergaminhos. Sentia uma nova onda de felicidade a envolvendo.

-Harry... Você encontrou a forma de trazer Estelle de volta?

-Sim. Percebe agora como nunca quis o mal da nossa filha? Essa solução surgiu, e eu lutei por ela, Gina. Lutei para salvar Estelle. Lutei para devolver a vida a ela.

Gina estava aos prantos. Estendeu as mãos e Harry a envolveu num abraço apertado. No ouvido dele, ela sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo – sussurrou Harry de volta.

Quando o abraço terminou, Gina perguntou, ansiosa:

-Quando vamos reviver Estelle?

-Agora mesmo! Com nossa filha aqui, ao nosso lado, a rachadura vai desaparecer... Seremos uma família novamente. E nada, nem ninguém, será capaz de nos separar.

Os dois se abraçaram novamente, antes de desaparatarem, levando o Manual Do Contra para o St. Mungus.

* * *

Os dois abriram a porta da enfermaria.

George Bright não estava ali. Harry deu passagem para a esposa e entrou em seguida.

Lá estava Estelle, sobre a cama, coberta por um lençol branco. Os dois se aproximaram, levando entre eles o Manual Do Contra. Cada um segurava uma ponta do manual, a fonte da esperança.

Chegaram perto e viram o rosto lindo e delicado da filha. Os penetrantes olhos azuis estavam abertos, mas, como sempre, perdidos e vazios. A boneca das Esquisitonas repousava sobre uma cadeira ao lado. O silêncio era aterrador.

-Está na hora, Harry – falou Gina, olhando-o.

Com um suspiro, Harry pegou o Manual e começou a folheá-lo, até encontrar a reversão do Feitiço da Consciência Vazia...

-O Feitiço Retorno da Consciência... Encantamento...

Decorou as palavras mágicas. Muito simples.

Levou a mão ao bolso e puxou a varinha. Um gesto de tantos anos, mas agora tão especial... A ergueu, apontando para a cabeça da filha. Lançou um olhar para Gina.

-Boa sorte – desejou ela, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a boca.

Harry não respondeu. Virou novamente para a filha. Respirou fundo, buscando concentração e calma. Corpo e alma ligados, mas dessa vez devia se controlar.

Após se concentrar, brandiu o encantamento:

-_Revitorn mentalidedes!_

Um raio de luz vermelho claro atingiu a garota. Estelle estremeceu.

Harry guardou a varinha no bolso e se juntou a Gina num abraço. Ambos ficaram emudecidos, aguardando o resultado...

Até que...

Uma mãozinha se mexeu.

Uma mãozinha deslizou pelo lençol branco.

Um par de olhos azuis se moveram até encontrá-los. O par de olhos azuis se fixou neles, e estavam carregados de significado, carregados de vida.

Estelle se recostou no espaldar da cama, olhando confusa para os pais, que choravam, abraçados.

-O que estou fazendo aqui, mamãe? – perguntou, na sua mesma voz, voz que eles não ouviam mais. – Que lugar é esse, papai?

As palavras mamãe e papai saindo daquela menina que eles tanto amavam... Palavras que julgavam que nunca mais seriam ouvidas...

Emocionados, Harry e Gina foram até a filha e a envolveram num abraço. Passaram-se um minuto, dois, três... Mas o tempo não existia mais naquele momento. O que importava era tocar Estelle, ouvir as reclamações por causa do abraço... Aquilo era _tudo_ para eles...

-Tudo bem, agora chega – falou a menina, nervosa. – Agora contem, quem me colocou nesse lugar aqui?

-Você se machucou, filha – respondeu Gina, enxugando as lágrimas. – Por isso está nesse lugar, o hospital. Mas você já vai sair, viu?

-Ainda bem – disse ela, enquanto pegava a boneca preferida, que estava sobre a cadeira, e começava a brincar com ela.

Com um sorriso, os dois acompanhavam as brincadeiras de Estelle. Em suas mãos a boneca das Esquisitonas dançava, cantava, se contorcia...

-Uma família... Novamente – falou Gina.

-Sim. Agora estamos verdadeiramente completos – disse Harry, beijando a esposa, ato que provocou uma crise de risos em Estelle.

* * *

**UM MÊS DEPOIS...**

Harry, Gina e Estelle estavam na Sala da Profecia, no Departamento de Mistérios. Aquele lugar causava uma sensação ruim em Harry; era carregado de lembranças desagradáveis, mas ele insistiu tanto que Gina acabou cedendo.

-Preciso de você e de Estelle lá, comigo – falou ele, para convencê-la. – As partes envolvidas nas conseqüências dessa profecia. E, além do mais, só você pode pegá-la. Ela foi destinada a você, esqueceu?

Os três foram guiados por um funcionário até chegarem à esfera desejada. Estava etiquetada assim:

_S.P.T para G.W.P._

_Estelle Weasley Potter_

Gina pegou a esfera, libertando a figura de Sibila Trelawney. Estelle, sobressaltada, foi se esconder na barra da calça de Harry, enquanto a figura proclamava:

_"Felicidade no enlace. O fruto vai amadurecer. Mas eis que quando está maduro cai do pé. E se despedaça. Metades, que vão dividir a árvore que deu o fruto. Metades diferentes, uma o oposto da outra, e apodrecem o solo da árvore. A árvore seca, o tronco quebra ao meio. O fruto quebrado fará mal à árvore... Mas eis que a árvore, sólida, se reconstrói. Um raio de sol surgirá e, se for alcançado, o raio trará nova seiva e o fruto se revigorará"._

A figura desapareceu. Gina, boquiaberta, virou-se para Harry.

-Nossa... Querido, eu não ouvi isso... Essas palavras finais. Achei que terminava antes...

-Isso é normal, senhora – intrometeu-se o funcionário. – Muitas pessoas que vem até aqui dizem isso. Mas o curioso é que só descobrem depois que a profecia já foi cumprida.

-Coincidência? – sugeriu Harry.

-Não, senhor Potter... Destino.

* * *

Harry estava de folga, mas resolveu dar uma passada no Quartel-General dos Aurores. O Manual Do Contra estava de posse dos bruxos, para o caso de uma emergência inesperada. Na lista de óbitos dos criminosos procurados estava o nome de Spike. _Motivo do óbito: assassinato por feitiço desconhecido; o bruxo virou pó... _Harry se sentiu desconfortável ao passar pela lista, como sempre se sentia, mas continuou com passos firmes até encontrar Quim Schacklebolt.

-Não acredito que a princesinha está aqui! – exclamou Quim, abraçando Estelle, sempre um apaixonado pela garota.

-Como vão meus últimos capturados? – perguntou Harry, se referindo a Brad e Ted; os dois bandidos foram apanhados no esconderijo da gangue, que foi invadido por Harry e outros dois aurores.

-Vão bem para a população e mal para eles mesmos – brincou Quim, com Estelle no colo. – O julgamento dos dois aconteceu hoje pela manhã e, segundo o que me informaram, a dupla vai amargar prisão perpétua. Depois da morte dos outros dois, as conseqüências pelos feitios do grupo caíram nas costas deles. Todos os roubos, assassinatos... Era de se esperar uma condenação assim...

-É...

-Jimmy – murmurou Quim, balançando a cabeça.

Harry sentiu o coração sair pela boca. Quim havia dito Jimmy, o nome falso que Spike ia usar. Quim saberia o que Harry tinha feito? Ou "Jimmy" havia aprontado alguma?

-O que disse? – Harry resolveu perguntar.

-Não sabe ainda? Do novo bruxo justiceiro? Jimmy Galvin?

-Não – murmurou Harry.

-É um bruxo que anda mascarado por aí, capturando os bandidos de vários lugares, salvando a vida de muitas pessoas. Uma espécie de _herói_. Ninguém sabe quem ele é, mas supõe-se que seja um bandido foragido, pois se infiltra facilmente nas gangues e os desmascara.

-Que bom... – suspirou Harry. Spike estava fazendo o bem, compensando cada vida que havia tirado salvando outra.

-Que bom? – perguntou Quim.

-Ah... É... Que bom que ele está solto, não é? Senão não ia estar ajudando tanta gente... Bom, nós já vamos indo, Quim. Temos um show para assistir hoje.

-Magic Rock? Não acredito que conseguiram! Minha sobrinha estava doida para ir, mas não conseguiu ingressos, isso há duas semanas atrás... O que fizeram pra conseguir?

-Ah... Tratamento VIP – brincou Harry. – Amigos merecem lugares especiais.

* * *

O show estava realmente lotado. Peterson, Joey, F.J. e Ray tocaram num palco cheio de luzes e efeitos, com o logotipo do grupo brilhando magicamente ao fundo.

Harry, Gina e Estelle assistiram em lugares especiais, bem próximos do palco, acompanhados de George Bright – que estava igualmente feliz com a recuperacao de sua paciente. Assim que o show se encerrou, debaixo de uma multidão de aplausos e gritos histéricos, Bright foi para o hospital e os três foram encaminhados ao camarim, para reencontrarem Peterson.

O vocalista estava dando autógrafos para um grupo de pivetes vestidos com a camiseta da banda. Acenou para os três aguardarem e, assim que conseguiu se livrar dos fãs mirins, foi até eles.

-Harry! Gina! Há quanto tempo – apertou a mão dos dois. Baixando os olhos, encontrou Estelle. – E aí está a pequenina Estelle, minha fã número um.

-Vocês ouviram isso? – gritou Estelle para as outras crianças. – Eu sou a fã número 1!

-Estelle! – censurou-a Harry com um sorriso.

-Lamento mesmo ter desaparecido – falou Peterson. – Estamos sem tempo. Depois da turnê em Portugal, atravessamos vários países da Europa. Só paramos agora e, claro, não podia deixar de fazer um show por aqui. Mas já viajamos semana que vem! Os bruxos da América do Sul descobriram nosso som, estamos no topo das paradas bruxas do Brasil e do México. Nada mais justo do que fazer shows por lá.

-Fico feliz por você e pelos outros – falou Harry. – O ruim vai ser que você vai sumir cada vez mais.

Eles riram. Rony e Hermione chegaram ao camarim, Mione com sua barriga de grávida já saliente. Harry foi falar com os dois.

-Mione, não achou que foi loucura vir desse jeito pra um show de rock? Coitado do meu sobrinho!

Gina continuou no mesmo lugar, fitando Pet. Algo nele havia mudado, e ela não deixou de perceber. Por mais que ela o encarasse, Pet não baixava os olhos, nem ficava vermelho.

-E então, Pet? Já encontrou alguém que te faça feliz?

-Ainda não – ele sorriu. – Estou buscando a mulher ideal... Sabe, Gina, agora estou me esquecendo mais de você. Demorou muito, não vou negar. Um amor não acaba tão facilmente, nem tão rápido. Por isso mergulhei de cabeça nos shows, no grupo... Para esquecê-la. E por isso sumi tanto daqui...

-Mas não precisa sumir...

-Precisa sim. Todos os seus parentes souberam que eu gostava de você. Fica marcado na pele, como uma tatuagem. Para sempre. Sei que nunca será a mesma coisa, mesmo que eu case e tenha filhos... Eles sempre lembrarão...

-Espero que você encontre alguém, Pet, sinceramente...

-Eu vou encontrar. Mas, sabe o que é curioso? Eu acho que estou te procurando nas outras garotas. Estou procurando uma ruiva, que seja tão gentil e simpática quanto você. E é muito difícil encontrar alguém com as duas qualidades. Outra Gina... Se essa fosse uma simples história de ficção, provavelmente o apaixonado Peterson encontraria alguém que viria não sei de onde e esqueceria Gina rapidamente... Mas não. É vida real. E a vida as vezes é cruel. Alguém que amou tanto quanto eu amei você não é capaz de esquecer tão rapidamente. Não... Foi amor verdadeiro. E eu sei que vou procurá-la nas outras, até encontrar, mas, enquanto isso...

Uma ruiva de cabelos compridos passou por eles.

-Eu vou procurando e fazendo testes para ver se encontro – ele sorriu e saiu atrás da bela bruxa.

**NA: EPÍLOGO é só clicar na barra dos capítulos...**


	19. EPÍLOGO

**Epílogo**

Harry e Gina voltaram do show e sentaram-se sobre o murinho do jardim. O sol estava radiante no meio da tarde. Estelle saiu pulando pelo quintal, animada, feliz. Emocionados, os dois observavam a filha.

-Achei que nunca mais a veria assim – falou Gina. – Feliz, brincando, se divertindo...

-Tente esquecer, Gina – interrompeu Harry. – Vamos olhar para frente. Essas coisas ruins, essas... Tragédias, quando superadas, devem ser deixadas para trás... Olhe, venha até aqui.

Ele tomou a mão dela e, de mãos dadas, foram até uma das roseiras. Harry levou um dedo de Gina diretamente a um dos espinhos e o espetou.

-Ai! Harry! Por que não avisou.

-As feridas da vida chegam de surpresa, inesperadas – explicou ele, carinhoso. – A vida é bela, mas tem seus espinhos no caminho. Como uma rosa. Agora, veja isso.

Ainda segurando o dedo ferido de Gina, Harry o levou até um pedacinho liso de caule.

-Essas feridas sangram por dentro, ferem profundamente, umas nos marcam para sempre. Mas...

Ele deslizou o dedo ferido pelo caule, deixando um rastro vermelho de sangue.

-Mesmo com as marcas...

Até chegar na flor.

-Podemos voltar à felicidade.

Ele olhou para o rosto de Gina. Duas lágrimas peroladas estavam rolando pela face clara da mulher.

-Nossa, Harry... Isso foi tão verdadeiro e tão marcante... Nem te reconheço mais...

-Tudo o que passamos me ensinou tanta coisa, Gina. Ensinou-me a amar mais, a agraciar cada dia ao lado da minha família, a dar valor às pequenas coisas, aos pequenos gestos... Ensinou-me a viver.

Ele a beijou, enquanto eram tocados pelos raios do sol. Ao se separarem, Harry suspirou.

-Sabe, Gina...

-O que, querido.

-Após isso tudo, cheguei a uma conclusão. Sabe, assim como a alma e o corpo devem estar ligados para haver vida, a vida e a morte também precisam estar ligados...

-Como assim.

-Vou lhe dar a explicação com apenas uma frase. Somente quem pode ver os Testrálios entende realmente o que significa a palavra morte, não é?

-Sim...

-Então... Somente quem sentiu o medo de perder a quem tanto ama, quem já viu a morte de perto, sabe realmente o significado da palavra _vida._

**F I M**

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS: A todos os leitores da fic, um a um, que a acompanharam do início ao fim; a todos que mandaram reviews e também aos que a adicionaram aos favoritos, vocês devem imaginar o quanto foi importante cada review e também como foi bom ver que tanta gente considerou VIDA como uma de suas favoritas. Então é isso... Obrigado a todos pela força e, claro, se quiserem mandar uma última review, agradeço:-)**


End file.
